Liberation, Love, and Loss
by ShadeXRoses
Summary: (UPDATED SUMMARY) Shade is an umbreon who is turned into a super soldier. He learns of a dark secret to his parents death, and swears vengence on the killer. He is sworn to protect a glaceon, also falling in love with her. Will Shade be able to protect her, and avenge his parents? Violence, Swearing, Possibly lemon if you want me to.
1. Lies Unshrouded

**Chapter 1: Lies Unshrouded**

Inside of a large military like compound up in a snowy mountain laid an umbreon on a steel bunk bed. This umbreon's name was Shade, and his life was about to get very, very, difficult. When Shade was two years old his parents were killed, he was found on the street two days later and was rescued by some scientist. To his surprise, he was brought up to a military research compound and lived there for quite some time. He is fifteen years old now. As an umbreon he had black fur, gold rings, and blood red eyes, but what distinguished him from others was the silver fur at the tip of his tail. He was five foot four, standard build and wore a black zip up hoodie, with jeans and grey sneakers. He groaned as he rolled onto his side. "I'm soooo bored!" he yelled out to no one in particular. Just then, the automatic steel door opened into the concrete room. A lucario in a lab coat walked in. This lucario was the scientist that rescued Shade. "Are you ready?" The lucario asked in a firm tone of voice. "Yeah, let's do it." Shade responded sitting up on his bed. He got up and exited the room with the lucario, walking down dark concrete halls.

After about a minute of walking, they arrived at another steel door. The lucario opened the door using a key card and stepped into the room. Shade followed closely behind. Shade looked ahead to something that worried him, a stone table with leather restraints. Three days ago Shade agreed to be a part of a military super solider program. "You know…" the lucario started. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Shade stood still for a moment. "No." He responded firmly. "I want to do this." The lucario looked at him for a second, and then looked away. He sighed. "Fine, just follow every step down to the last detail." "I promise." "Ahhh… good. The subject is here." A six foot two jolteon walked over to them. "Yes, I'm here." Shade replied hesitantly. The jolteon was the leader of this small military faction, his name was Jolt, and his appearance always intimidated Shade. He wore a lab coat similar to the lucario's, which meant he would personally be viewing this experiment. "I hope you know Shade, that I wouldn't have had any other person do this." Jolt explained as he rested a hand on Shade's shoulder. "T-Thank you sir." Shade said, with fear in his voice. "Sir!" An infernape in a lab coat walked up behind him. "We're ready." He stated with confidence. "Good, Good." Jolt said before turning to Shade. Now Shade, Jump onto the table and we'll begin. Just remember, it'll hurt a bit." Shade nodded and walked over to the stone table and laid down on it. Some scientists came and strapped him in. and then walked over to a console against the wall. "Ready Shade?" the lucario asked. Shade nodded once more and closed his eyes. He heard a click, and then heard some zaps. The pain shade felt next was unbearable. His entire body shook in the pain that coursed through his body. He let out an ear piercing shriek, as tears ran down his face. He wasn't expecting this. After a minute of unbearable pain, Shade blacked out, letting the darkness consume him.


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings**

Shade awoke to a shaking fuzzy looking room. "Shade?" he heard a voice but it was muffled. "Can you hear me Shade?" Shade sat up slowly looking over towards the source of the voice. It was the lucario. "You alright Shade?" Shade nodded in response. "Vitals are normal." He heard from a scientist at a console. "Shade, want to see your new body?" Jolt asked him. "New bod…" he stopped mid sentence and looked down. He saw a set of abs and some more muscle on his arms. "Whoa." He said gazing down upon his new form. "So the super solider program is just steroids?" he asked. "Nope." Jolt said. "No… you now have abilities beyond those of mere men." He stated. "Watch." Before Shade could react, Jolt pulled out a gun and shot Shade in the chest. Shade flew off the table onto his back. "Owww…." He groaned before pushing himself to his feet. In a split second, Shade jumped over the stone table and grabbed Jolt's throat forcing him onto the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Shade shouted, his voice burning with rage. "Heh heh…" Jolt chuckled to himself. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?" "Tell me shade, do you feel pain?" Then it hit him. Shade released Jolt and looked at the wound. No stinging. No burning. No pain. "N-No…" Shade said astonished. "Now." Jolt started while getting up. "The no pain thing is only temporary, and you will feel pain again in a few hours. But you will still survive things even trained soldiers couldn't survive. However…" Jolt examined Shade's wound. "It does not mean that you cannot die." He explained. "You are still just as mortal as any man in this room." Shade was amazed. "So….." he started. "What else can I do?" he asked with a grin. "HA!" Jolt's laugh thundered through the lab. "Just been shot and he wants to take it further." Jolt Chuckled. "I like this kid!" He said staring down Shade. "Jenkins!" Jolt yelled for a scientist across the room. "Bring this kid to the test site." "Yes sir!" the Infernape scientist responded before escorting Shade out of the lab.

Shade and Jenkins stood in 6 inch snow, which was normal for these mountains. "Now Shade," Jenkins started. "Not only can you withstand pain, but you also have unordinary strength and acrobatic abilities. Shade nodded, just barely containing his excitement. He stayed in the compound for years, and now after his training he would be sent on his first ever mission. "Now Shade, try pulling that over there." The Infernape gestured towards a train caboose on an isolated set of tracks. "HA! You're kidding right?" Shade asked. Jenkins shot him an impatient look. "No, I am not kidding Shade." "Oh" Shade looked over towards the train and walked to it. He grabbed the chain at the front of it and pulled it forward with little effort. He pulled it to the end of the tracks and turned to the Infernape. He was writing something down on a clipboard. "Good." He said blankly."That's it for now." "WHAT?" Shade yelled. "We've only been out here for ten minutes!" "Exactly!" Jenkins said. "We don't want to damage your new abilities now do we?" Shade looked at the ground in disappointment. "No…" he said. "Go to your cabin and rest up. We will train more tomorrow. And as you get stronger we'll extend the training hours." "Ok…" Shade said before walking to his room.

Shade sat down on his bed and stared at his muscles. He let out a sigh and stared at the top bunk. At that time, the lucario walked in and sat on his bed opposite to Shade's. "You alright Shade?" He asked to the distressed looking umbreon. "Yeah… It's just that…" "What?" "All this power and they don't want to _damage_ it?" He stated confusedly. "Why worry about something like that?" Shade lay back down. "I'm just, bored is all." The lucario got up and started towards Shade's bed. "Shade…" he said before sitting down with him "You'll get your chance, I swear." Shade looked up at him. "Thanks" he said. "Not only for the pep talk, but for taking care of me." "Huh?" The lucario asked. "You've been like a parent to me. You know raising me. Encouraging me. Not keeping secrets." Shade went on. "Yeah…." The Lucario said turning his head away from Shade trying to hide the pained look on his face. "What's wrong?" Shade asked worriedly. "You see Shade," The Lucario took a deep breath. "I haven't been completely honest with you." Shade was interested."What is it?" He asked worried about some kind of deep dark secret that's been kept from him this entire time. "Shade…" the lucario said. "Jolt, was the one who killed your parents." A dead silence filled the room.


	3. A New Plan

**Chapter 3: A new plan**

Shade sat on the bed with a blank expression on his face. "Uhh… Shade?" The Lucario asked worried for the still umbreon. *CRACK* a smashing sound echoed the room as the lucario fell to the floor. He looked up at Shade in fear, seeing rage in his eyes. "You should have told me…" Shade said softly with a hint of pissed in his voice. "I'm sorry…" the lucario pleaded. "I didn't know how you would react…" "How the FUCK did you think I would react?" Shade shouted. "I-I'm sorry Shade." The lucario was scared now, knowing Shade had unimaginable strength now; he would most likely kill him. But unexpectedly, Shade got up and walked towards the door. "S-Shade?" the lucario asked; "Where are you going?" He received no answer. Shade had rage in his eyes now. He was furious; he looked like he was about to, kill someone...

Shade stomped down the concrete halls pushing past soldiers and scientists in his way. He finally got to his destination. Opening the lab door, he walked into the room fists clenched. "Shade?" Jolt asked. "What are you do…" *CRACK* He was cut off by Shade's fist slamming into his nose. Jolt tumbled back into a table and flipped over it. "You…" Shade said softly "you… YOU KILLED THEM!" He shouted in rage. "I killed a lot of people, be more specific." Jolt sarcastically said as if this was a game to him. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS TO ASSHOLE!" Shade shouted "AND NOW…" Shade trailed off, "Now you're going to die as well." Shade said sadistically. "Is that so…" Jolt said still pretending this is a game. "Going to die by what Shade?" he asked innocently. "My FUCKING. BARE. HANDS!" Shade shouted before lunging at the jolteon, before he could land his hands on the Joelteon's neck, he was picked up and thrown across the room. Shade smashed into a wooden table, smashing it in half. "What the fuck?" Shade stated as he rose to his feet. He then saw that Jolt was a little more muscular than before. "You really think I would let you stay stronger than me?" He shouted at Shade dramatically. "You… You did it to yourself?" Shade questioned. "YEP! And now…" In a split second Shade was grabbed by the neck and lifted off his feet into the air. "YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Jolt shouted into Shades face before applying more pressure to his neck. Shade gagged for air desperately trying to breath. "See you next fall!" Jolt shouted right before launching shade out of the lab window. Smashing through the glass and out the building Shade screamed as he plummeted down to earth. Jolt stood at the broken glass listening until the yelling became too faint to hear.

At the bottom of the snow covered mountain laid Shade, he wasn't dead, but he's seen better days. "How the…" Shade weakly said as he pushed himself to his feet. "How did I survive?" He looked around at his current area. He was in some kind of forest blanketed with snow. He plopped himself down into the snow to rest, but jumped up and screeched as pain coursed through him when he did. "Well shit…" he said to himself when he saw the gashes and cuts covering his back. "That ruined my day." He looked around again trying to find civilization. He had never left the base so he had never seen the bottom of the mountain. *BEEP BEEP* Shade whipped his head around to locate the noise. *BEEP BEEP* He heard it again."There." he looked to what he believed was west and sprinted off into that direction. He ran through ducking under trees and jumping over mossy rocks. Until he found a road. *BEEP BEEP* He looked to his left and discovered the origin of the noise. A red convertible with a black stripe down the middle lay in the snow. "God damn it!" he heard from the car. The voice sounded southern. Shade approached the car and saw a flareon. He was trying to fix the car from inside. "Hey." Shade said. The flareon whipped his head up at the umbreon. "What kid?" He stated. "Need help?" Shade asked. "Yeah, you got a phone on ya?" "No, but I can do you one better." Shade offered. He walked over to the hood of the car and popped it open. Shade briefly examined the inside and saw the problem. Some wire disconnected from the engine. Shade plugged it into its respectable slot. "Try it now." The flareon turned the key and the engine roared to life. "WOW! Thanks Kid! I owe you one." The flareon shouted with joy. "Actually, can you give me a ride to the nearest town?" Shade asked. "Sure! Hop in!" Shade obliged and hopped into the passenger seat. Within an instant, the car zoomed down the snowy path and out of the forest into a down sloped snow covered hill. "So kid what's yer name?" The flareon asked blankly. "Shade. You?" "Name's Clint my friend." He responded happily. "Nice to meet you Clint." "Likewise."


	4. The Test: Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Test Part 1**

The road to the city was bumpy and after Shade got bored of staring at the scenery he decided to talk to Clint. Clint was a five foot eleven flareon, whose mane instead of stroked back like most flareons, his was spiked up in a Mohawk. He wore a jean jacket vest, white tee-shirt, faded blue jeans, and had a small diamond stud in his right ear. "So….." Shade said trying to break the awkward silence. "What's your profession?" Clint looked at him for a brief second before saying. "Military." "_Crap, could he be with Jolt's military?" _Shade thought to himself. Cautiously he asked, "Which military?" Clint gave him another look and said, "The only damn military there is!" "No, I mean do you belong to Jolt's military?" Clint almost jumped at this. "That group of damned rebels? Hell Naw! I work for government military." "Oh." Shade let out a breath of relief knowing this man wouldn't kill him. "What were you doing out there in the forest kid?" Clint asked. Shade thought for a while before responding. "I was… looking for someone." "You find em?" Clint asked interested in why someone would be out there. "No." Shade responded. "So why you need to get to town?" Clint asked again trying to figure this kid out. "I'm going to get a job." Shade hastily responded. "A job? What for?" "Get some money to leave this shithole of a country." Shade came up with on the spot. "_Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea." _Shade thought to himself. "Why you wanna go and leave dis place?" "Tired of it here, and some other… personal reasons." Shade didn't want to go in depth on this topic. "Nuff' said" Clint replied. "I would've left but I decided I'd stay and join the army." Clint explained. "So you're stuck here?" Shade asked. "Yep." The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful and silent. Shade decided to continue looking out the window.

*_2 hours later*_

"Thanks for the ride Clint!" Shade thanked his driver. "Don't mention it. See ya 'round!" Clint exclaimed before speeding off past the corner of the street Shade stood at. The town was small and looked boring. But He wasn't here for fun. He was here to get out. "Where should I look for a job first?" Shade asked himself, before deciding to go to the town pin up board across the street. "No, no, no, no AH HA!" Shade exclaimed finding something perfect for himself. 'Bodyguard wanted. High Pay. High Risk. 24/7 Job." The ad explained. "Says it's for the military… I'll be good at that at least." Shade headed towards the hill where the job is.

Shade stood in front of a massive mansion style house. He started up the steps and proceeded to knock on the large wooded door. A couple seconds later, a magmar answered the door. "What do ya want kid?" the magmar asked. "I'm here for the bodyguard job." Shade explained. The magmar looked confused. He scanned Shade up and down for a minute before chuckling to himself. "Alright Kid, come on in." Shade stepped into the huge house and scanned it. The white tile floor reflected himself in it. "Alright Kid, go up the stairs, down the right hall, and it's your last door on the left." "Thanks." "No problem" the magmar said. "And good luck." Shade swore that's what the magmar mumbled. Shade walked down a hall of light brown doors and blue shag carpet. Once he reached the last door he took a deep breath before entering the room. In the room was a leather sofa to each side a large glass window in the back, a black marble desk with a Leafeon sitting behind it and two black wooden chairs sat in front of the desk. "Yes?" the Leafeon asked. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah I'm uhh… here for the bodyguard job." The Leafeon scanned him like a hawk ready to devour it's food. "Ok, follow me." He said before getting up from behind his desk. He lead Shade back down the stairs except they took a right through some large kitchen. They walked into a large room full of lockers and people wearing military vests. The Leafeon whistled. "Yo Flare!" He shouted. The same magmar from before stepped forward. "Uhh…. What's going on?" Shade asked. "Your test" the Leafeon explained. "Test?" Shade asked confused. "Well you didn't think you would just get the job right off the bat did you?" the magmar asked him. "So, what's the test?" "Well," the magmar started. "You gonna fight me."


	5. The Test: Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Test Part 2**

"We're gonna fight?" Shade asked. The magmar nodded. "Alright then, let's go." He said taking off his hoodie and throwing it to the side. The magmar grinned and stepped forward, as did Shade. The magmar launched his fist forward and Shade jumped back just in time to avoid it. Shade quickly lunged forward at the magmar's stomach and wrapped his arms around it, while lifting him into the air. "Let me down!" the magmar yelled. "Careful what you wish for." Shade said before spinning around, releasing the magmar and slamming him into one of the lockers. Hoots rung from the crowd of soldiers as the magmar slowly rose to his feet. "You're, pretty strong kid." He said weakly. "Thanks." Without another word, Shade ran forward and slammed his fist into the side of the magmar's face, smashing him into a locker leaving a dent in it. More woots and yells rang from the crowd as Shade slammed his foot into the magmar's side. Shade jumped back to gain some distance from himself and the magmar. He slowly pushed himself to his feet again and groaned. "You're not givin up on me now are you?" Shade asked jokingly. "Hell naw, I'm just getting started." He rushed at Shade again ready to strike, but instead, Shade jumped up and kicked outward smashing the magmar's face knocking him on his ass. "You sure you're not letting me win?" Shade joked. "SHUT UP KID!" The magmar shouted as he ran towards Shade again. Shade tuck and rolled underneath the legs of the magmar and he ran right into a locker. Shade chuckled to himself as the cheers of the crowd grew larger. The leafeon's face was in shock at Shade's fighting abilities. Shade turned back to the magmar, who lay on the ground groaning in pain. "HA! Is that all you got?" Shade yelled demanding a challenge. "Well… You certainly are spirited aren't you?" The Leafeon said with a grin. "But… your test is far from over."

Shade watched as a sceptile and an empoleon emerged from the crowd. "Two? Good." Shade stated as the empoleon got ready to attack. The empoleon's edged flap flew towards Shade as he ducked underneath it. As he rose back up he was sent back by the kick of the sceptile stumbling back a few feet. The empoleon tripped Shade as he stumbled back smashing him into a locker. He groaned in pain. "Giving up are we?" the Sceptile asked. Shade laughed as he stood up. "No… Now things are getting interesting." He rushed forward dodging another of the empoleon's blades. He kicked the sceptile in the gut who then bent over in pain. Shade wrapped one arm around his neck and used his other hand to grab the bottom back of his shirt. Shade slammed his own back into the ground, bringing the sceptile's head into the stone flooring with it. He quickly rose back to his feet as the sceptile remained on the ground in pain. But not quick enough as the empoleon's blade cut a thin but long gash into Shade's back. He stumbled forward spinning around to face his enemy. "Oh hell no." He said right before he ran forward at the empoleon. It braced for an attack, but Shade dashed around it and sidestepped him, then spinning around and punching him in the back of the head. "FUCK!" The empoleon shouted as he fell to the floor. It pushed itself up but shade slammed his foot into the empoleon's head knocking him right back down. "FUCK YEAH!" Shade shouted as the crowd woofed and hooted. A raichu was even swinging his tee shirt in the air. "So, that all you got?" Shade questioned the Leafeon. "One more…" the Leafeon said. "MIKE!" He shouted. Shade turned towards the crowd and saw a towering Machoke in a black tank top and green cargo pants.


	6. A New Bodyguard

**Chapter 6: A New Bodyguard**

In a room on the upper floor of the house was a room with lime green shag carpet, red striped walls, and in the corner was a pink bed, and in it, a female glaceon and her name was Amy. She was five foot two, blue eyes, diamond ears, blue fur, and the only thing that distinguished her from other glaceons is the tiny patch of black fur at the tip of her left ear. Besides that, she was a typical glaceon. She sat up in her bed, yawned, and stretched. She wore a light blue night gown, and pink pajama pants. She heard some yelling from downstairs. "Probably just another one of the soldier's _organized_ fights." She emphasized on the word "organized" She wasn't really into fights or anything like that. She reached to her white night stand and picked up a remote and turned on her thirty two inch TV. She then reached into her night stand and pulled out a bag of candy as she watched some cheesy romantic comedy for twenty minutes. What was weird was that she woke up at seven PM. She didn't normally wake this late but she fell asleep from a headache yesterday. She watched the movie up to the part where the couple kissed. Then she paused it. That's all she wanted. A companion or soul mate to spend time with. Her mind drifted off to the perfect guy. Caring, Kind, Sweet….

_Meanwhile…._

On the stone floor of the guard room was a Machoke on his knee clutching at his head. Just then, Shade ran up to a bench, jumped off it, and slammed his knee into the back of the machoke's head. He smashed down into the ground, groaning in pain. The crowd went wild and woofed the entire time. Shade wanted to burst out in joy, but managed to keep his cool. He then walked over to the Leafeon who was astonished. "That good enough?" Shade asked; "Or are there more Training dummies to fight?" "Well, that was impressive Shade, So…." He stopped for a moment. "I guess you get the job." Shade jumped in happiness, finally getting a source of income for his plan to leave the island. He knew that they wouldn't find his body at the bottom of the mountain and would probably send soldiers to find him. But even with the high pay, it would still take about four months to get the money needed to get a plane ticket. "Shade, follow me." The Leafeon stated firmly before escorting Shade back up the stairs but to the left this time. He lead Shade into some black carpeted room with white walls, a queen sized bed in the corner, and a flat screen TV across the room. "It's not much…" The Leafeon started. "But I hope its ok." Shade examined the room. It was a hell of a lot better than his military home. "Perfect." Shade said to the Leafeon. "Good. Now get some sleep and tomorrow you'll meet my daughter." "What?" Shade was confused. "Why?" "Well, you didn't think you were going to be bodyguard to me, now did you? Now where are your bags, I'll have a soldier bring them up." "I uh…. Don't have any?" Shade responded sheepishly. "What? You don't have ANY bags?" "Uh… no sir." Shade hoped this wouldn't arouse suspicion. "Ok, well…" he thought for a minute. "Ah… well my daughter is going shopping tomorrow, so maybe I'll fund you and you can get yourself some clothes." "You'll…. Fund me?" Shade was confused. At the compound he did everything for himself, now he's being given a hand out? Who is he to reject it? "That…. That sounds nice sir." "Good, remember, anything you need, anything at all just talk to me, and I'll see that it gets done. Within reason of course." The Leafeon hastily added that last part. "Thanks sir." "Now, I'll let you get settled in." With that the Leafeon left the room and closed the door. Shade lay on the bed facing the ceiling, thinking about his new boss' generosity. A place where people took care of, and looked out for each other. Shade had heard a word for something like this before, but couldn't remember. What was it? "Home." Shade said before drifting into a deep sleep letting the dark consume him whole like at the lab. But, warmer this time.

In Amy's room she lay, pissed that she slept through the day. *Knock Knock* was heard at the door. "Come in!" She said softly. In walked a six foot one espeon wearing a yellow sundress and some purple high heels. "Hi honey," She said softly to Amy. "Hi mom, what's up?" She didn't normally come in her room without a purpose. "Well, according to what your father's told me. You're getting a new bodyguard." "What? He found one? Who is he?" Amy's questions shot off one by one at the espeon. "Calm down dear, you'll meet him tomorrow." "Why not now?" "He just did the "test" and your father wants to let him rest for now." "Ok mom…" Amy replied. She wanted to meet her new bodyguard, because she looked for any social interaction she could find. She usually only saw her friends on school days, so she was lonely on weekends. "Good night dear." "Good night mom." And with that, Amy's mom left the room and Amy lay back down.


	7. Shopping Pains

**Author's note: ****I'd like to thank everyone who has read this far with my story. I never thought I'd plop my ass down and write a book. But hey, I'm open to new things. And open to suggestions, so PM me if you have a plot idea, character idea, or a funny line. I also like to see if I should continue so some supportive or ****suggestive ****comments would be appreciated. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Shopping Pains**

Shade woke up somewhere around four AM. He usually woke up early and already had a good idea of what to do now. He first got out of his bed slowly and carefully, as to not make any loud noises. He started to do pushups and decided he would do them until sunrise. He normally trained early in the morning.

Amy woke up around seven thirty AM. She got up groggily, went down the stairs and made herself a bowl of honeysmacks cereal. She was pouring the milk before deciding to go sit down on the leather sofa and turn on a comedy. She sat there for a while before finishing her cereal and putting her bowl in the sink. She went back to the couch before seeing a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. She spun towards the staircase and saw an umbreon in a gray tee shirt and jeans standing there. "Who are you?" She asked, not recognizing the umbreon as a guard. "I'm Shade. I assume you're Amy." "Yes….. And what exactly do you do here?" She questioned with caution. "I'm your new bodyguard." Amy stared for a second taking in his firm voice, as if he wasn't shocked at the person waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh… So you're my new bodyguard?" "Yeah." He said keeping his sentences short and to the point. "Well… I was told that you came with nothing." "And?" "Well… I was told we'd be going shopping today." "Both of us?" He questioned. "Yeah, and my dad is enrolling you for my school as well." "Really?" He said with shock. He was taught at the compound and knew what school was, but he didn't think he'd ever go to a real one. They both stood in silence for a minute before Amy broke the ice. "Soooo…. You want to watch TV?" "Sure."

They sat on the couch and watched TV eventually talking and sharing stories with each other. Although whenever she asked what he did before he came here he quickly lead her to another subject. After a while though, Amy's dad came downstairs and saw them both talking. "Ahhh… good, you both met." "Yeah dad," She said quickly. "Soooo…. When are we going shopping?" "Hmm? Oh! Right! Amy here." He tossed her a roll of money. "Now remember, most of that is for Shade to get clothes." "Alright dad…" She responded with a groan. "Now you both best be on your way."  
_10 minutes later…_

Shade and Amy were talking while they walked to the mall. "So what kinds of music do you like Shade?" Amy asked. "Mainly Rock. But sometimes I'll listen to pop." He stated firmly still. Amy wondered about this umbreon. She never met someone so secretive about their past before. It drove her insane, yet she liked the mystery. "Ah! We're here!" Amy yelled in excitement before pulling Shade forward eager to shop. They both headed inside through the revolving doors into a place that closely resembled a palace, but with shops and Marble. Lots of Marble. "Wow." Shade said in awe. "This place is… reflective." He couldn't come up with a better word for it. "Ooh! There's Sasha!" Amy exclaimed pointing towards a Gardevoir. "Who?" Shade asked oblivious to the Gardevoir's identity. "My best friend since kindergarten. SASHA!" She yelled. Sasha turned around to face the two and hastily ran over towards them. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!" She said towards the two. Amy and Sasha hugged each other before Sasha noticed Shade. "Who's this?" She asked her friend. "Shade, he's my new bodyguard." Amy explained. Shade extended a hand. "Nice to me…" He was cut off by a death hug around his neck. He gagged for air, only reminding him of the lab where Jolt choked him out. Sasha let go of him and said, "Sorry! I'm a hugger!" She explained. "Yeah, I can see that. So where are we going to shop?" They grabbed Shade by the hands and pulled him towards some dimly lit store. What lights it had on, were blue. "I think you'll like this place." Amy said before pushing him in. "Go on, we'll wait over there." She pointed towards a fountain in the center. "Ok ok!" he said trying to walk on his own, but he was pushed into the store. He looked around at the clothes. "Looks like a skater shop…" Shade said aloud to no one in particular. "Indeed it is!" Shade was taken aback by a hardy voice. He looked towards the black counter and saw a snorelax in a black employee tee. "Some of the clothes look fancy though…" "Of course!" the snorelax explained. "We also like to have some class." "Well then, let's go." He said before walking over to a hoodie rack.

_Meanwhile…_

"… So then he kicked the desk and left!" Sasha explained. "Wow. A lot happens at school when I'm not there." "Yeah…" Sasha started. "Hey BRB, I got to go freshen up." "Ok hurry back!" Amy yelled to her friend who fled for the nearest restroom.  
_Five minutes later…_

Amy sat on a wooden bench awaiting her friend and bodyguard. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She turned around to face whoever it was. "Oh no…" Amy said. Standing behind her was a five foot three Galade, wearing a checkered vest, blue shirt underneath, tan khakis, and some black leather cowboy boots. "Hey Amy." The Galade started. "Go away Mike, I'm not interested." Amy said, but to no avail. "Don't be that way..." He said with an innocent tone. Amy turned away from him. "Why do you hate me Amy?" Mike asked. "Oh... the list goes on and on…" Amy retaliated. "You're stuck up, you're mean to my friend most of the time, you're snobby, and you're not my type." Amy explained with annoyance in her eyes. "What can I do to become your type?" He asked. "You can piss off for starters!" She exclaimed. Mike got mad. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Hey what are you…" "I don't appreciate being spoken to like that." His grip tightened as he went to strike her. But before he could, something cold and hard smashed into the side of his head, sending him flying into a vase smashing it. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and turned around. Right where he was standing stood an umbreon. A PISSED umbreon.


	8. My Own Worst Enemy

**Chapter 8: My Own Worst Enemy**

"And just who the fuck are you?" the Galade asked pissed that his head was now throbbing. People started to gather around them. "I'm the guy who's gonna beat your fucking face in." Shade retaliated. Mike pushed himself to his feet readying his arm blades for a fight. "You should know, you're about to fight the guy who's undefeated in high school wrestling for two seasons." The Galade bragged. "And you should know, you're about to fight a guy who gives absolutely ZERO fucks." Shade wittily responded. Mike was really pissed now. He dove forward at Shade with his fist, but Shade ducked and spun around smashing his fist into his back. The Galade seemed unaffected by this though.The Galade ran forward ready to strike again, but Shade flipped right over the Galade's head."What the fu…" Mike was cut off by Shade's heel slamming into his head, sending flying over towards another flower vase. He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. "Undefeated my ass!" Shade yelled. "Your mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble one day." Mike Replied. "Till' then…" Shade rushed forward and head butted Mike, knocking him onto his back again. "I'll just keep on not giving a fuck." Shade finished. The Galade spun around slicing through Shade's pant leg and into the skin. Shade winced and jumped back away from the blades. Mike got up and got ready to strike. He lunged at Shade who countered with a roundhouse kick to his jaw. The Galade rolled onto his side and pushed himself up slowly, but Shade ran up to him and swung his foot back getting ready to kick. Before he could, the Galade spun around the umbreon and sliced into his back. "GOD DAMN IT!" Shade screeched in pain. He spun around to punch the Galade, but instead was kicked in the gut. "It's on now motherFUCKER!" Shade lunged at the Galade's chest and slammed his head into it, sending Mike on his ass. Shade spun around and delivered another roundhouse kick to the side of his head sending him into another flowerpot, breaking through it covering him with dirt. "Look on the bright side; at least you'll have your own flowers when you're in the hospital." Shade joked. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Galade shouted getting back on his feet. "Whoa! We're dealing with a badass over here!" Shade sarcastically joked. Some laughs came from the crowd. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Mike lunged at Shade's leg, and cut through it again. Shade groaned in pain, right before slamming his knee into Mike's stomach. Shade followed it up with a blow to the head, sending Mike face first into the marble floor. He slowly pushed himself up, but Shade grabbed his collar and got ready to punch. "Wait Wait!" Mike pleaded. Shade threw him on his back. He got back up again and stared down Shade. "You have just made the worst enemy." He stated before walking towards the exit. Cheers rang from the crowd as Amy ran up to Shade. "Shade, are you ok?" She asked while looking at the cuts in his leg. "So who was that guy anyways?" Shade was curious to learn about his new enemy. "That my friend!"A thickly Spanish accented zangoose emerged from the crowd. "Is the worst enemy a guy could possibly ask for." "Thanks, and you are?" Shade asked the suspicious zangoose. "I am one of Amy's friends. I assume you are her new body guard, No?" He asked. "Yeah I am. And what makes him the worst enemy?" "His parents are rich, and practically own the school." The Zangoose explained. "Fucking Fantastic." Shade sarcastically responded. "Come on Shade we got to get you to a paramedic." Amy said still examining her bodyguards cut up legs. "Oh come on, they aren't that bad." Shade defended. "Good Arceus! What happened?" Sasha emerged from the crowd and helped Amy examine the cuts. "Some asshole just wanted a scrap is all." Shade said trying to block out the immense pain he felt in his legs. "Still, we should get you to a doctor." Amy said with a hint of panic in her voice. Shade turned back towards the zangoose. "I never got your name by the way." "Ahhh! Where are my manners?" He said in his thick ass Spanish accent. "I am Roberto. But most call me Rob." The zangoose explained. "Shade, I really think you should go see a doctor." Amy pleaded not wanting her new bodyguard hurt on her account. "Alright alright, I'll go see a doctor." "Come on." Sasha said before they both grabbed Shade's arm and pulled him in the direction of the mall clinic.


	9. Do I Like You?

**Chapter 9: Do I Like You? **

After a few weeks time, Amy, Shade, Sasha, and Roberto became close friends. Whenever they weren't talking at lunch in school, they were hanging out at Amy's home. They all joked and had fun, but every night Shade had to tell himself, "I can't get too close to this family. I'm leaving when I get the money." But the thought of just leaving the family just confused him and popped questions into his head. Like, "Would they send people to look for you?" "Would they worry?" "What would I even do when I did leave the mainland?" All of these only boggled his mind further about leaving. But he had convinced himself that it's what he would do. Shade gained trust of Amy fairly quickly from keeping her safe from the Asshole perverts at eeveelution high. Even though that's the name, any pokemorph can attend. He was walking to his room one night when he heard a groan. It sounded painful. Then he realized, it was Amy's room. He immediately but slowly, opened the door to see Amy rolling around her bed, a distressed look on her face, and eyes closed. He walked over towards her to see if she was alright. She was asleep. Shade shook her and said; "Amy? Amy Wake up." She opened her eyes and shook. She was scared of something. "Shade?" She asked hesitantly. Shade nodded. "Oh, it's only you." She let out a sigh of relief and stayed lying down. "You alright?" Shade asked worriedly. "Yeah, Just a bad dream." She sat up and looked at Shade. He had concern in his eyes, showing that he cared. "Shade?" "Yeah?" "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She instantly regretted what she just said, when she saw the look of shock on his face. "_Did she just… She's probably just scared." _Shade thought to himself._ "I see no harm in letting her stay with me for one night." _"Sure." Shade replied. "R-Really?" Amy asked him again to be sure. "Yeah, for the night I guess." "T-Thanks Shade." "No problem." Shade led Amy to his room down the hall. "_Why did I ask him that?" _Amy thought to herself. "_Do I… Do I like him? No. No. I probably just trust him enough to ask. But still…" _Before she could finish, she arrived outside of Shade's room. They both went inside and laid down on his bed. "Goodnight Amy." "Goodnight Shade." Amy questioned herself in her head more before she drifted into a deep sleep.  
"How cute." A deep female's voice said into an earpiece. "What?" Jolt's voice echoed out of the receiver. "They're sharing a room." "Awww…" Jolt faked over the other end. "Don't get distracted by this lovey dovey crap. You have a mission." "Understood. Out." The female said before lowering the binoculars she was looking into. The female was a six foot one Liepard in leather padded clothes, and a bullet proof vest. "Got you now Shade." She stated before turning around off the building she stood on, and disappeared into the night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to thank everyone for following this story. I also wanted to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and skipping over a couple weeks worth of potential story. But I needed to get a message out somehow. I need reviews and favorites to continue. I want to know if I should keep going, so GIVE ME DEM' REVIEWS! Also, a notification for future chapters, if I had a bad day or am just really pissed, I'm going to take it out on the characters. It's not healthy to make fictional characters suffer I know, but hey, better than real suffering. Which can also be done (insert creepy sideways serial killer smile here)**


	10. A Better Education

**Chapter 10: A Better Education**

It was a Monday and also, Shade's first day of school. The entire few weeks were some break off, because of a shooting in another school. Shade woke up to the sight of Amy lying next to him. He smiled down at her; the way she slept looked adorable. Shade shook the thought out of his mind. "_No. I cannot get involved with her. It'll just make it that much harder to leave. Do I even have feelings for her?" _Shade questioned himself in his mind, trying to fight the urge to stare. But still… She looked cute. Shade shook his head again and carefully rose from the bed as not to wake her. He walked over to his drawer and stared at all the new clothes he got from the second day here. He decided on a white long sleeve shirt, with a black puffy sleeveless vest over it, some dark blue jeans, and his gray sneakers. He was startled to the sound of a cute quiet yawn. He turned around to see Amy stretching and yawning. "Morning Amy." He said to her. "Morning Shade." "Sleep better?" He asked her, concerned for her. "Yeah a lot better… Thanks for letting me stay." "No problem." "Hey! Cool outfit." "You like?" he asked comically. "Yeah. You look… look…" She couldn't find the right words. "I believe the words you are looking for are, Fancy as Fuck." He said comically yet in a sophisticated tone of voice. Amy laughed at it. "Come on," Shade said. "Time for school." Amy plopped right back onto the bed. "I suddenly am sick." She said letting out a fake cough. Shade chuckled, "alright come on now." He helped her out of bed and led her back to her room. "Alright I'll go downstairs and get breakfast, you get dressed." He said referencing towards her night gown. She complied and went into her room to get dressed.

_20 minutes later…_

Amy and Shade walked to the high school joking and talking. "…So then he jumped into the barrel, and came out with a Mohawk." Amy was telling Shade some ridiculous story. "No fucking way." Shade said in disbelief to her story. "Yeah! And then he…" She was cut off by the sound of a whistle. They both looked in front of them and saw none other, than Mike the Galade. Amy let out a sigh. "So Amy, I got this thing on…" Shade cut him off. "Dude. Piss. The fuck. OFF." "Ahhh… Shade!" I would like to apologize for the other day at the mall." Shade and Amy exchanged looks of disbelief and stared at Mike again. "In my apology, I would like to invite both of you to my party tomorrow night." He stated calmly. "Yeaaahh…. I'm not buying it." Shade quickly stated. "Ok. But if you change your mind," He handed them both a flyer. "Then its tomorrow night at my house." Before anything else could be said, mike skipped happily away. "The Fuck?" Shade exclaimed aloud. "Come on, let's just get to school." Amy said to Shade as He threw the flyer over his shoulder. They both continued on towards the school.

Shade and Amy entered the school. Shade was amazed at the size. The foyer was huge with white walls and beige tile flooring. Shade walked over to a glass trophy case and examined the trophies. "They got boxing here?" Shade asked in awe. "Yeah we're actually one of the only schools that still do it." "Interesting." "Come on we should probably get to…" "HEY KID!" Amy was cut off by some deep voice. A group of houndoom and mightyena approached towards them. "Oh no, Shade. run." Amy said quickly. "What? Why?" Shade questioned. "Just go. Ahhh. Too late." The group was standing in front of them. "You new?" the biggest mightyena asked. "Who's asking?" Shade responded with a hint of 'oh shit' in his voice. "All new guys here…" the mightyena stopped. "…Need to be jumped in." "Sorry not in the mood. You see, I don't have the energy. Fucking your sister takes a lot out of a guy." Shade boldly stated. "You dumb fuck…" Amy said under her breath. "Now you've done it." The mightyena charged up a punch and threw it at Shade. In a split second, Shade's hand flew up and caught the fist. The mightyena gave him a look. "What the fu..." He was cut off when Shade head butted him in the jaw. The mightyena stumbled back and looked at the blood on his lip. Shade got into a fighting stance. "Wrong guy to fuck with." Shade said before lifting his foot into the air.


	11. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 11: A night to remember**

Shade's foot flew past the mightyena as he ducked out of the way, hitting a houndoom in the face, knocking him back. Shade got ready to throw a punch at the mightyena, until he heard a whistle. They all looked towards a wooden door with the word "Office" above it. "What's going on here?" An Alakazam asked the group demanding answers. "Nothing coach." The mightyena answered. "Just a little roughhousing." "Well knock it off!" He yelled. "I'm tired of your shit Brian." He said to the mightyena. The Alakazam walked away and the mightyena turned back towards Shade. "You got lucky Punk." "I think you mean, YOU got lucky." Shade corrected. "You little shit. We'll be back." "Counting on it!" Shade yelled to them as they walked away. "So… Who were they?" Shade turned to Amy. "Just some assholes looking to fight half the time." Amy explained. "So… should we get to class?" Shade asked. "Oh Yeah, right." Amy asked. "Uhh…. Shade?" "What's up?" "How did you not only stop Brian's fist, but also take out his friend in one hit? He is on the wrestling team as well as the others in the group?" Shade became nervous. "_Fuck! How do I explain this to her?" _Shade thought. He then looked over toward. The trophy case again. _"That's it!" "_I uhh…. Used to do boxing." "Oh." Amy replied. She still wasn't satisfied with that answer though. "_There's something he's hiding."_ Amy thought to herself as she walked down the halls with Shade.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Shade and Amy walked home with Sasha and Rob talking about their plans. "Soooo… anyone else going to that party at Mike's house tonight?" "What? You're going?" Amy asked her friend. "Si, I am going as well." Roberto jumped in. "That asshole? You're kidding." Shade added in. "Oh come on, you guys should come too!" Shade and Amy exchanged weird looks before turning back towards the two and saying, "No." In sync. "Oh come on!" Sasha pleaded. "Do you even have any plans tonight?" Amy turned away. "Uhh….." "Exactly!" Sasha proclaimed. "Just give it a chance." Amy sighed. "Fine we'll go. But if he hits on me again, we're leaving." Amy said. "Alright! See you there!" Sasha exclaimed before walking towards her house.

Shade wore a long sleeve black dress shirt with some thorny tribal pattern on the back, with some dark jeans and black dress shoes. Amy wore a nice blue blouse, some light jeans and a pair of sneakers. "Ready to go?" Amy asked. "Yeah." Shade said. "You don't sound too sure." "I also still don't trust that asshole." Shade explained while popping up his collar. "Well… He sounded pretty sincere when he apologized." "Oh come on! You're honestly can't be buying that crap!" "Like I said, if he tries something, we leave." "Alright…" Shade still wasn't too sure about this.

_*20 minutes later…*_

Shade and Amy stood outside Mike's giant house. Music could be heard from outside. "Heeeeey!" Sasha and Rob walked up. "Hey we've been waiting" Amy said to her friend. "Sorry! We were planning what to wear." Sasha explained. "So let's go." Shade spoke up. After walking down a long cobblestone driveway, they arrived at the front door. Rob rung the doorbell. Mike opened the door, revealing a giant open space full of people holding beer, and some doing stupid ass stunts down a wooden staircase. "Hey! You guys made it!" Mike exclaimed. "Shade, again sorry about the mall fight." "You cut up my legs." Shade said with an emotionless face and a hint of pissed off in the sentence. It remained quiet for a second (Besides the music and screaming in the background…) "So…. Come on in!" Mike yelled. Everyone entered the house. Shade stood and watched everyone doing some kind of stupid shit. "Look out!" Came from the side, and Shade just barely dodged a lamp that flew overhead. "Shit!" He yelled. "Come now! Enjoy! Relax! Have fun!" Mike tried to lighten the mood.

After a few minutes Sasha and Rob were hammered (drunk) and were making out on the couch. Amy watched motionless before turning around to go find Shade. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Amy turned towards the staircase to see Shade sitting in a shopping cart riding down the stairs. The shopping cart flipped at the bottom and smashed through a table. "SHADE!" Amy yelled in concern. Running over towards her friend she helped him off the ground. "And not a scratch!" Shade proudly proclaimed. "Shade, are you drunk too?" "No. And what do you mean Too?" Amy gestured over towards the couch to see her friends making out. "Oh." Shade said. "Hey Amy! Shade!" Mike yelled while walking towards them. "Follow me." He said before turning towards the staircase that Shade had no more than a minute ago, tumbled down. They both gave each other unsure looks before following Mike. After walking up the stairs into a room and sitting down on a leather sofa, Mike sat on the one across from them. "Again, I brought you here to apologize." Mike started. "I overreacted and went a little crazy… so, we cool?" He asked them. They gave each other another unsure look before Amy said; "I guess… Just don't do it again." "Glad to hear it." Mike said before tossing Amy a drink from the side table. He reached back there but there were no more. "Oh! I'm out!" Mike said pointing out the obvious. "Shade, could you go get some more from downstairs?" Shade gave Amy a questionable look before she said, "It'll be fine, go ahead." She encouraged. "Alright, but I'll be back quickly." Shade walked towards the door still unsure of this and closed it behind him. After that, He felt a stinging pain in his head and blacked out.

Amy talked with Mike for a while before she said, "Shade's been gone a long time…" "Don't worry." Mike reassured her. "He'll probably be back before you know it!" "Ok…" Amy said unsure. She then took a sip of her bottled beer. "Hmm… tastes tangy, what is this citrus?" She asked her host. "Close, but no. Try again." "Tropical?" "Nope." "Coconut?" "Nope." "Alright I give up! What is it?" She asked. "You really want to know?" Mike asked her. She nodded in response. "Ok." He leaned towards her and whispered, "It's _drugged _flavored." He sunk back into the couch. It took a second for Amy to realize what he meant. She dropped the bottle, got up and tried to scream for Shade, but nothing came out. She then tried to run for the door, but her legs gave out before she even passed the couch. Mike stood over her almost triumphantly. "Now…" Mike started. "We're going to have some fun…"

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Huh? What did you think? Am I good at cliff hangers? Well, doesn't matter. I got all of your attention now huh? Sorry I did that to Amy, but if you read chapter 9, you'll very well know that I take anger out on the characters if I have a stressful day. I will keep writing, but I'm gonna need at least one favorite on this story If you want me to continue. I already have what's gonna happen next, so no suggestions for the next chapter. Although I will take plot ideas for future chapters if you PM them to me. Well, if I get a favorite today, I can probably have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning. Go ahead; get mad at me for Mike's evil. Just remember who the one holding the keyboard is. :) **


	12. The Beating From Hell

**Chapter 12: The Beating From Hell**

Shade slowly opened his eyes to just a view of brown. "Ugggh…" Shade groaned in pain. "Oh good! You're awake!" Suddenly, the brown was ripped from Shade's head, and upon further inspection, he saw that a charmeleon was holding a brown sack. "Where am I…?" Shade asked still groggy from just waking up. He then saw that there was also a zoroark, and a pichu in the room with him. "You're in the room Mike sends people to when he doesn't like them." "_Mike! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT FUCKER!"_ Shade screamed in his head. The charmeleon picked up a baseball bat and swung it in the air a couple of times. Then another thought occurred to Shade. "Where's Amy?" He asked his captors only receiving a laugh from the charmeleon. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" Shade yelled. The charmeleon swung the bat at Shade's face and made a large, *SMACK* sound. "Well… if you must know…" The Charmeleon started. "She's currently with Mike. Our orders are to keep you alive. He wants to kill you himself." "That fuck-face couldn't kill a fly if he tried." Shade retaliated. "Say what you want, but when Mike's done with Amy, It'll be our turn." "What?" Shade asked, scared of the answer he'll receive. Only just now did Shade realize that he was sitting in a metal chair with his hands bound behind him by rope. "Yeah…" The charmeleon stopped. "We will all get a turn with her…" His voice drifted off. Shade was furious right now. With a loud battle cry, Shade pulled himself free of the rope, and punched the charmeleon in the face, making him drop his bat. Shade punched him again sending him to the ground. Shade saw that the Pichu was about to strike, so he grabbed the charmeleon's legs and lifted him up. He then swung him around like a ragdoll smacking the pichu in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I'LL BEAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKER!" Shade screamed at the two. He then swung the charmeleon around again, this time smacking the zoroark to the ground. The pichu got up and threw a punch at Shade. He saw this and spun the Charmeleon around, using him to block the attack. He then threw the charmeleon at the Pichu sending them both flying into a table. They both smashed through it and lay in pain. "Amy." Shade said once before barging out of the room and storming down the hallway.

Mike laid Amy down on the sofa and stared intently at her. "W-What do you want?" Amy asked weakly, unable to speak clearly due to the drug. "I want to satisfy my needs." Mike responded maniacally. When Amy realized what he meant, she tried to thrash around, but to no avail. She had gone completely numb. "P-Please, D-Don't." Amy pleaded. "Sorry love." Mike said grabbing the center of her blouse. "But, you're just so pretty." He said before ripping her blouse off, and then discarding the ripped fabric to the side. Amy started to softly cry. She would be bawling if she could speak better. "P-Please no. I'll- I'll do anything you want." She pleaded while tears ran down her face. "That's just it, this is what I want!" Mike proclaimed. Amy cried a little harder. "Oh, don't cry Amy." Mike tried to comfort her. "This will all be over soon…" His voice drifted off as he ran his hand along her stomach. "W-Where's Shade?" Amy asked the Galade standing over her. "He's okay. For now…" He drifted off again. Amy softly cried to herself as she had her stomach rubbed against her will. "_Shade, Where are you?" _ She thought concerned for the safety of her friend.

Shade stormed down the halls, pushing people and objects alike out of his way. This reminded him of when he went to kill Jolt. He just hoped he wouldn't be thrown out a window again. He reached what he thought was the room he was in before and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Kinda busy in here!" "_Mike's voice."_ Shade then kicked the center of the door smashing it off its hinges and saw Mike standing over a numb looking glaceon. Amy. "KNOCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKER!" Shade exclaimed with rage in his voice and eyes. Shade ran to the Galade grabbing his collar and throwing him towards the door. Mike started to get up, but was sent out of the room by Shade's kick to his face. He slammed against the wall and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Shade ran forward and repeatedly punched the Galade's face. His head turned left and right corresponding with each punch. Shade then grabbed his collar again and threw him towards the staircase. He once again tried to get up, but to no avail. He was kicked in the gut and sent flying down the staircase, smacking his face on the banister a couple times, and bruising his arms and chest as he flew down the wooden staircase. He landed face first on the floor, once again trying to get up. And once again to no avail. He was once again kicked in the face flying towards a foldable table, folding up one end of it, and laying on the crooked table. He was once again grabbed by the collar and thrown towards a huge TV. Smacking his face into it. Once he tried to get up again, Shade kicked him in the gut, sending his ass **through **the TV screen. He was electrocuted for a couple seconds before falling out of the hole, onto the ground. He decided to lie there, not taking a chance in getting up again. "Get up." Shade said pissed. The crowd of people watched silently. Shade received a groan as an answer. An answer he was not pleased with. "I said… GET THE FUCK UP!" Shade shouted. The Galade groaned as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. His face covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and his own drool. The Galade slowly moved his arm in a slow motion as if intending to punch Shade. Shade grabbed Mike's arm and bent it, receiving a loud yelp of pain from the Galade. Shade then punched the side of Mike's face, sending him flying into another table. Sasha and Roberto stopped their making out session to watch. Mike started to pull himself up, and Shade saw this. "Oh hell no." Shade grabbed his collar again and started punching his nose. *CRACK* was heard on about the fourteenth punch. "P-P-Please… Have m-mercy…." Shade stopped punching him and stared down his face. His nose was inflated, bruised, bleeding and cut. As was the rest of his face. Tears streamed down it at a steadily. "Mercy?" Shade asked. "You want, MERCY?" Shade asked again his voice rising. "YOU WILL RECEIVE NO MERCY FROM ME!" He shouted before smashing his fist into his nose again. Shade then kicked him, sending him flying towards the wall. He started to get up, but Shade flipped a small wooden table onto his legs, making him scream in pain. Shade stared down the Galade, who was too weak from the beating to get the table off of himself. Shade saw the weak state he was in and decided to knock him out. Before he could take a step forward his head started to sting. Shade's vision began to darken around the edges, and his vision was only focused on the Galade. "_What the fuck… is happening to me?" _Shade thought right before he heard a voice. _"He is weak... he is down… now finish him…" _A demonic like voice said in his head. _"DO IT!" _It screamed at him. Shade figured this must be a side effect of the super soldier program. Shade suddenly lost all control over his body and his head turned towards the fire place, he started to walk towards it. "_Why can't I stop?" _Shade wondered frantically before he even lost control of his mind. Shade picked up the fire poker and started back towards the Galade. Mike looked up and saw the fire poker in Shade's hand. "Oh god no…" he weakly said while frantically trying to get the table off of himself. Shade suddenly regained consciousness and dropped the fire poker. He then looked up towards the stairs remembering who was still up there. "Amy." He said to no one in particular right before rushing up the stairs. He ran back into the room that was missing it's door. "Amy!" He shouted to her before rushing to her side. He helped her sit up, her body still a bit numb from the drug. "Amy, are you alright?" Shade asked in concern. Amy started crying again and wrapped her arms around Shade. "S-Shade, I was s-so scared." She cried into his shoulder as she spoke. Shade rubbed her back to comfort her. "Shhhhh… it's alright. I'm here now." She continued to cry into his shoulder before lifting her up and carrying her down the stairs. "Sasha! Rob! We're leaving! Now!" Sasha and Rob rushed to his side and tried to help comfort Amy. She remained in his arms, she felt safe there. She didn't want to leave his hold. They walked together towards Amy's home, when Sasha draped a blanket over her. "I stole that from his house." Sasha told Shade. "I gotta go, see you two." She hesitantly left, feeling bad for her friend. Rob accompanied her, while Shade didn't hear any of it. He was only concerned about getting Amy home…


	13. A Day Out

**Author's Note: Enjoy that last chapter? I sure did. Well, keep on reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 13: A Day Out**

After Carrying Amy inside to her room and explaining everything to her parents, Shade decided to go check on Amy. After walking down the hall, Shade arrived outside of Amy's door. Shade saw her lying on her side facing the wall. "Amy?" He asked quietly. She turned around to face him. "Oh, hey Shade." She said softly. She was probably still shaken up about the incident. "How are you doing?" Shade asked her seeing the distressed look on her face. "Better." She responded quietly. "So…. Do you want to sleep in my room again?" Shade cautiously asked her. "Sure. Thanks." It was unlike Amy to keep her sentences short, which only made Shade worry further. "Here," He said before picking her up and carrying her down the hall. After arriving at Shade's room, he laid her down and lay next to her. "T-Thanks Shade." She responded. "No problem. Good night Amy." "Good night Shade." They laid there in peace before falling into a deep sleep.

_The next day…_

Shade woke up to find no Amy lying next to him. He sat up and looked around. He was in his room alone. "Did she get up earlier?" He asked himself. He slowly lifted himself out of bed to go look for Amy. They still had school today. Shade bumped into Amy's dad while walking down the hall. "Ah… Shade. Just the guy I was looking for." He said with authority in his voice. "Yes sir?" "I want you and Amy to stay home from school today, she seems shaken up still and I want you to watch her and keep her company." "Yes sir." Shade kept his sentences short and to the point with Amy's father. "Good." He turned around towards the door to leave but stopped. "Oh, and Shade?" "Yes?" "Thanks for keeping my little girl safe." "No problem sir." And with that, Amy's dad left the house to go to his military job. Shade found Amy lying on the couch watching TV. "Hey Amy." Shade greeted her as he entered the room. "Hey Shade." Amy responded weakly. "You feeling alright?" "Yeah… a little better." Shade sat next to her and watched TV with her. He tried to start up a conversation with her a couple times, but she kept her responses quick and to the point. Shade realized that this wasn't going anywhere, so he thought for a while before making up his mind. "Amy?" "Yeah?" "You got any money left over from that shopping day?" "Yeah. Why?" "Because," Shade stood up. "We're going to the arcade." Shade stated proudly. "Huh?" Amy sat up in interest. "Well, I can tell you right now that you're not gonna feel any better just moping around all day. So, let's go out and do something." "Well… alright, if you think it'll help." Amy responded. "Great, let me call up Sasha and Rob and see if they want to go too." Amy looked confused. "But don't they have to go to school today?" "I think I can convince them otherwise…" Shade headed into the kitchen to call their friends. Luckily, they both agreed to come.

_2 hours later…_

Shade, Amy, Sasha, and Rob emerged from the arcade laughing and talking. "That was some good shooting in that game Roberto." Shade complimented. "Si, I like to play that game the most." Shade decided to bring up another topic. "So…. What do you two remember from the party yesterday? Besides me beating the living crap out of Mike." "Not much, why?" Sasha questioned. Shade looked towards Amy. "Should I tell them, or should you?" "I'll tell them." Amy happily responded. "You two made out on the couch." Amy kept it to the point. Sasha and Rob burst into laughter on the sidewalk and continued to laugh. Shade and Amy just stood there, watching their friends laugh hysterically. They both stopped laughing and looked at Amy and Shade not saying anything. "Wait…" Sasha said when she realized they weren't laughing too. "Are you…. Are you serious?" Shade and Amy nodded. "Sasha and Rob looked at each other for a second, and then started scratching their tongues. "No wonder my mouth tasted like shit!" Sasha proclaimed. "Si and I guess this explains why my mouth tastes like cheap ass perfume!" Roberto retaliated. They both started arguing with each other before Shade spoke up. "Alright you two calm down." "Yeah, get a room." Amy jumped in. "On second thought, don't get a room. If you two make out in public, Arceus knows what you do when you're alone." Shade added. Amy burst into laughter, while Sasha and Rob started yelling at him. "Calm down you two it's just a joke." Shade defended himself. "Yeah…" Amy said catching her breath from laughing. "Now how about we…" Shade was cut off by a gunshot. They all turned around to see some Liepard in some kind of leather armor holding a pistol. She fired it again, this time, hitting Shade's Shoulder. "FUCK!" he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "SHADE!" They all yelled simultaneously. Shade slowly pushed himself to his feet ignoring the pain. "I'm fine…" he said before turning towards the Liepard. "Damn, no more bullets." The Liepard said before tossing her gun to the side. She pressed a finger to her earpiece and spoke into it. "Orders?" She asked Jolt who was on the other line. "Capture primary target, and kill secondary target." He stated with a serious tone. "Understood." She said before pulling her finger away. "Kill me?" Shade asked the Liepard. "Without your gun, what else do you have?" He mockingly asked. She then pulled a three foot katana from her back and pointed the tip towards Shade. "Fuck."


	14. A Fighting Chance

**Chapter 14: A Fighting Chance**

The Liepard lunged at Shade with her katana and slashed down. Shade extended his arms out and jumped back to push back his friends. He then stepped forward and punched her face as she regained balance from the missed attack. "Everyone, Go. I can handle her." Shade instructed his friends. "But Shade…" Amy started. "GO!" Shade yelled. They all complied and ran in the opposite direction of the two. "A foolish mistake sending your friends away." "How so?" "Now…" The Liepard lifted up her blade "THERE WILL BE NO WITNESSES TO YOUR DEATH!" She swung the blade down again which Shade nimbly rolled away from. He spun around slamming his foot into the back of her leg knocking her onto her knees. Shade quickly followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, slamming her face into the concrete. "Giving up, are we?" Shade asked grinning. "No…" The Liepard said as she got up. "Now it's getting fun!" She quickly spun the blade around slicing through Shade's tee shirt. "SHIT!" Shade yelled as he jumped back from the hit. She did a flip over the umbreon and spun around slicing into his back. Shade winced as he fell to the ground. The Liepard pressed the blade to his neck. "Any last words?" She asked him. Shade simply spat at her, the glob of saliva hitting her eye. She closed her eyes and jumped back. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled in pain. Shade got to his feet and punched her in the jaw, sending her back a bit. Before she could get up again, Shade stomped his foot on the back of her head a couple times, sending blood flying around the pavement. Shade stepped away from her body and panted. Within a split second, she jumped to her feet and slashed a deep cut in Shade's arm. He winced and spun around kicking her in the gut, sending her into the road. She lay there reaching for the katana she dropped, receiving a kick in the face. She rolled onto her back and felt a cold metal object pressed against her neck. Shade stood over her holding the blade to her. She kicked Shade's side sending him towards the sidewalk. She got up only to be kicked in the face again sending her onto her stomach. Without hesitation, Shade stuck the blade into her back, slicing through her leather padding. She screamed out in pain. Shade kneeled next to her. "What does Jolt want?" He questioned her. "Well, for starters, he wants your head on a platter." Shade twisted the sword around in her back receiving more cries of pain. "I mean, what does he want with Amy?" "The girl?" Shade twisted it in her back more. "No, the fucking street sign! YES THE GIRL!" "Alright, he wants to capture her and hold her hostage until the military agrees to surrender." "Was that so hard?" Shade tore the blade out of her back, slamming it down into the back of her neck. Not only severing the spinal cord, but also cutting up her arteries sending blood spewing out of her like a fountain. Shade looked at the blade he was holding and the case for it on her back. He shrugged and said, "Why the hells not have an awesome katana?" He removed the case from her body and slid the strap around his shoulder. He then slid the blade into it's sheathe. Shade heard some faint noise come from the body. He kneeled next to it, to hear it coming from her earpiece. Shade picked it up and heard, "Clover, Status report." Shade decided to respond, "Mission failed." "Shade…." "Hey Jolty, how are the kids?" Shade joked. "I will not be made a fool of Shade!" "It's a little late for that." Shade held the earpiece in his hand and crushed it into a dozen tiny pieces. He then turned around to find his friends.

"I hope Shade's ok…" Amy said in concern. "Don't worry, our amigo is a strong fighter, he will stand." Roberto comforted Amy. They all looked towards the window of the store they were in to see a bleeding umbreon with a katana on his back. "SHADE!" Amy yelled. She ran outside the door to greet him, but instead, started examining his wounds. "I'm fine Amy, really." She ignored him. "Come on let's get you to the house." Without another word, everyone grabbed Shade and pulled him towards the house. While he was dragged against his will, Shade thought about something. "_I killed her. I killed his assassin. Wait, I'm a super soldier still. That means…" _Shade's mind drifted off. "_This means I don't have to leave. I can stay. I can stay and fight."_ Shade realized while he was being dragged, He can end this war, and finish what he started.


	15. Fall From Grace

**Chapter 15: Fall From Grace…**

Shade awoke on a hospital bed waking to see Amy sitting on chair on the opposite end of the room. "Oh good, you're okay." She said upon seeing him wake. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uhh…. Amy?" "Yeah?" "How long were you waiting here?" "I slept here waiting for you to wake up!" "_She waited here for me? D-Does she care that much as to wait?" _Shade asked himself in his head. "So… how are you feeling?" She asked him. "Considering that I'm no longer bleeding," He examined the sewn up places where he was cut. "Better, I'd say." "Good to hear. Now get ready for school." She stood up out of her chair. "Wait what?" Shade was confused. "I said I slept here waiting for you to wake up! You think I sleep during the day?" He couldn't believe he had slept through the rest of the day like that. "Alright I'll get up. He pushed himself to his feet and slowly trudged to his room to get dressed.

_2 hours later…_

Shade sat in class at his desk next to Amy's. "Now class," the Abra science teacher paused to see who was asleep. "Now, as you can see here, the biological mass of the…" Shade stopped listening, he was thinking about how to take down Jolt if he got the chance. First off, how would he locate him? He didn't even know what the mountain's name was or what forest he landed in. Second, isn't Jolt now stronger than Shade with the super soldier thing? Shade sighed and thought of all the most painful ways to die. He got up to number eight hundred and sixty six before a loud helicopter noise could be heard outside. "What the…" The teacher went over to a window to look outside. "Why is that helicopter so close to the ground?" Shade looked out the window from his desk and saw a military helicopter, on the side an emblem was painted, a gold shield with two daggers going through the middle and an Arbok head at the center. Jolt's emblem. Shade turned towards Amy to say something, but before he could, the wall blasted open sending rock and glass everywhere. "Come on!" Shade shouted to Amy and pulled her out of her seat. "What's going on?" She yelled through the helicopter noise. "The guy who sent that assassin is now…." He was interrupted by gunshots heard in the halls. "Well, we are fucked, no?" Roberto said from the back of the class. "Not yet." Shade said with courage. He then turned back towards Amy. "Alright Amy, you, Sasha, and Rob stay here. When the helicopter noise disappears, come running into the court yard, okay?" Amy nodded. Shade started towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Amy asked. "To end this." And with that, Shade left the class, stealthily. "What do we do?" Sasha asked. "We just stay here and stay calm; I'm sure Shade will…" Amy was cut off by the sound of a gun clicking. They all turned towards the hole in the wall to see some soldiers pointing guns at them, Rebel soldiers. "Shit."

Shade stood at the corner of a hall, peeking around to see two soldiers walking towards him. Shade took a deep breath and waited. Once they were close enough, Shade popped from the corner and struck one in the face. The other one lifted up his gun to shoot, but Shade pulled the disoriented soldier in front of himself. The soldier fired bullets into the back of his friend before realizing that he had an empty clip. Shade threw the body to the side and struck the soldier In front of him, knocking him into the lockers. He tried to get up, but Shade stomped his face against them, knocking him out. Shade ran down the hall arriving at a locker numbered '750' Shade spun the dial and opened it up. He pulled out his katana, and removed it from it's sheathe. He ran down the hall to be greeted by two more soldiers. "_I don't have time for this!"_ Shade swung his blade in a fluent motion slicing through one of the soldier's necks. He then spun around, slicing the blade into the other soldier's stomach. Shade pulled it out and continued down the hall, until he got to what he was looking for. "Roof staircase!" Shade pulled open the door and ran up the stairs, all the way to the roof door. Shade kicked it open, revealing a concrete rooftop. He ran out on to it and looked to his right. The helicopter. Shade ran towards that side of the roof, and when he reached the railing, he jumped onto it, and then jumping onto the front of the helicopter. He hung onto the front until realizing the pilot inside holding a pistol. Shade hung from the right as bullets flew through the glass. Once the pilot was out of bullets, Shade spun around, piercing his sword into the hull of the helicopter. Sparks flew, smoke emerged, and a warning alarm from inside the helicopter were seen and heard. The helicopter started to spin out of control, slowly losing altitude, it headed for the ground. Shade quickly climbed up, smashed through the glass, and climbed inside, cutting open the pilot's neck. The last thing Shade saw before blacking out was the hard concrete ground beneath him.

**Author's note: So? Wadda ya think? Pretty good? I am absolutely loving all the support I've been getting for this story. Thank you, my loyal readers. I would like to see some more comments, not only with ideas, but with your take on the story. I might get another chapter up later today, but I'm not sure yet. KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!**


	16. And Rise From Hell

**Chapter 16…And Rise From Hell**

Shade pushed a giant chunk of metal off of himself and looked around. He stood in front of the helicopter's crash site. In the courtyard. Shade then looked towards the hole in the classroom to see no one inside. "AMY!" Shade yelled trying to find his friend. He ran to the hole and looked around. Empty. "Shit. Where could they have gone?" "HEY!" Shade heard someone yell from the hallway. "GET OFF ME!" Sounded like Sasha. Shade burst out of the class and looked down the hall. Three soldiers were trying to pull Sasha away. With a battle cry, Shade lunged forward, slamming his blade into one of the soldier's necks. Another one pulled out a combat knife and sliced Shade's back open. "YOU ASS!" Shade yelled before spinning around and cutting the soldier's head clean off. Another soldier shot into Shade's shoulder, making him drop his katana to the ground. "FUCK!" Shade kicked the soldier in the gut, making him drop his pistol and release Sasha's arm. Shade followed it up with another kick up into the soldier's face, knocking him into a locker. Shade quickly picked up his blade, slamming into the soldier's face. Shade pulled the blade out, watching blood spurt out of his wound. Shade then turned towards his friend before receiving a death hug around his neck. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Sasha screamed. "S-Sasha, do-do you know where, ACK! Amy is?" Shade managed to get out while choking. "Sorry!" Sasha released her grip on Shade. "They dragged her and Rob down there!" She pointed down the hall. "Thanks. Now go hide somewhere. And I'll come find you after I get the others." Sasha nodded in response and ran the opposite direction. "One down…" Shade looked towards the dead soldiers. "Two more to go." Shade then walked up to the soldier.

Roberto lay unconscious on the cold, hard, marble ground. "Why do we have to watch this kid again?" One soldier asked another. "We have to keep this kid, because he's apparently a close friend of Shade." "So… we keep him, and Shade will come to find him?" "Exactly, now we just need to…" The soldiers turned towards the hallway to see another soldier walking down. "Hold." One of them said to the walking soldier. "What? Aren't we on the same team?" The soldier asked. "Yes but we need you to show us your… What's that on your ba…?" The soldier in front of them pulled a katana from his back and swung it around, slicing through one's neck. Before the other could react, the rouge soldier spun around again, leaving a deep slash mark in his chest. The soldier then pulled off his mask revealing an umbreon. "Worked like a charm." Shade said to himself, proud of his idea. Rob groaned as he pulled himself up. "Rob." "S-Shade?" "Yeah, now listen; I need to know where Amy is." "She was dragged up to the courtyard a minute ago." Rob responded. "Thanks now go to the cafeteria and hide. Sasha should be there too." "Thanks Shade." "No problem." And with that they ran in opposite directions down the hall. "_Damn, I was just in the courtyard."_ Shade heard a beep come from one of the soldier's bodies. He picked up a receiver from the one with the cut up neck. "Checkpoint alpha, Status report." Jolt said from the other line. "Checkpoint alpha is dead, fuckhead!" Shade said into the receiver. "Shade…" "Yeah, and your soldiers need better armor." Shade responded. "Oh you'll encounter some… Heavy, resistance once you reach the courtyard." "Fuck you." Shade then pulled the earpiece away before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. *WEE OOO! WEE OOO! WEE OOO!* Police sirens. "About damn time." Shade then ran off towards the courtyard to find Amy. Shade ran out of the hole in the wall back to the helicopter wreckage. No one was there. "AMY!" Shade called out again. Suddenly, from the roof, some giant white and blue thing jumped into the air, slamming into the ground, sending Shade flying into the wall. "What the fuck are you?" Shade asked the giant. It was basically some Pokémon in a giant white robotic suit, with blue lights for eyes, tubes running into a mask on its face and arms, and a small emblem of Jolt's army on the right side of the chest plate. "I am, Evolved."


	17. The Power to Move Mountains

**Author's Note: COME ON! Now that I have your attention, I would like to ask that you, the readers, keep on reviewing and reading. Your comments drive me! Also, if you didn't understand what I meant when I described the giant, think about the 'Project Orion' from prototype two. Well, that's all. NOW, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!**

**Chapter 17: The Power to Move Mountains**

"What the fuck does that mean?" Shade questioned the giant. "I am what you could have been. What you should have been." A giant mutated freak? No thanks." "Say what you want about me, but I'm ten times stronger than you'll ever be!" "We'll see about that…" The Giant ran towards Shade, but he rolled out of the way. The giant's fist smashed through the wall, creating a massive hole. "Shit…." Shade said to himself. The giant ran towards Shade again, sending his foot forward, Shade just managed to jump over it, pulling his katana from it's sheathe and cutting one of the tubes going into the giants mask. Blue gas sprayed from the exposed hose, eventually dying down. "What the…" "Ugggh! We run off of nitrogen gas." "He took away your ability to breathe, just to hunt me down?" "Yes, and I will not stop until you die!" The giant lunged at Shade. Shade jumped, but his foot was grabbed. The giant spun around and released Shade, sending him flying through the school walls. Shade slowly sat up as he grabbed his katana and got into a battle stance. "Ugggh…" Shade kneeled in pain, just barely holding himself up. "Now," The giant raised his fist. "YOU DIE!" "NOOO!" a gunshot rang through the halls as a part of the giants mask was shot off. They both looked down the hall to see Amy, holding a pistol. "You should be in custody of Jolt!" The giant screamed. She fired off more bullets, all hitting his chest, and all bouncing off. The giant laughed as he ran up to Amy. She screamed as she was lifted up off the ground. Shade stood up. He clutched his head as a sharp pain ran through it. "What…. The…. Fuck….?" "_You are too weak to do this. So, I will take over from here." _The voice in Shade's head was back. Suddenly, Shade lost consciousness.

"Stop squirming!" The giant yelled holding Amy. She struggled in the Giant's hand, trying to slip away. "HEY FUCK FACE!" The giant and Amy looked over to the hole in the wall to see Shade standing there, holding his katana. "Round two huh?" The Giant cockily asked. He put Amy up on a pipe sticking out from the wall. She flailed around trying to get down. "So… Now your friend can watch as you…" Within the blink of an eye, Shade went from standing in front of the Giant, to behind it. "What?" Amy asked in confusion. Suddenly, a ring of blood popped from the giant's shoulder, as his arm fell to the ground. "SHIT!" He screamed in agonizing pain. "How did you…?" Shade did a back flip into the air and landed on the giant's head. He then put the katana back in it's sheathe, before putting his hands on the giant's chin. Shade grunted as he pulled upward, pulling on the giant's head. The fabric around the giant's neck started to rip. "NO! STOP!" The giant pleaded to no avail. Shade let out one last grunt before tugging upwards, pulling off the giant's head. The now headless giant fell to it's knees, before falling flat on the ground. Shade dropped the giant's head and shook his own. "What happ…." Shade then looked down at the bloody mess beneath him. "D-Did, did I do this?" Amy shook in fear of what she just witnessed. Shade looked up to see his friend hanging from a pipe. "Amy!" He shouted before kicking the wall. The pipe loosened up from the wall before falling to the ground. Shade helped her up and asked, "Are you hurt?" She simply shook her head. Shade didn't even realize that he just ripped off the head of a giant. "Come on, Rob and Sasha are waiting for us in the cafeteria." They walked towards the cafeteria through the blood stained halls. Bodies of police and Jolt's army alike lay on the ground. They just continued walking forward.

_10 minutes later…_

Shade, Amy, Rob, and Sasha walked through to the exit, finding police waiting outside for them. After explaining what happened, they all started for home. It was getting late. After they all split up to separate homes (except for Shade and Amy) they all went to bed without another word being said.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the crappy, short wrap up ending. But it's late and I want to move onto the next chapter. Trust me though. The next chapter will be very interesting. Review please, and GOOD NIGHT!**


	18. Darkness and Ice

**Chapter 18: Darkness and Ice**

Shade walked through the halls once more on this night, he didn't know why he did it, it just felt necessary. So he paced the halls as he looked around. He sighed to himself quietly. Suddenly, the darkness clouded his vision again and his head stung. "_I had to take over for you back there."_ The voice rang in his head. "What do you want?" _"For you to be stronger… I jumped in when you were weak. I expect more from you Shade."_ "Go fuck yourself." Shade said, then remembering that he was talking to himself. "By the way, what should I call you?" "_Call me? Uhh…. Call me, Tolj" _"Wait, Toll-Jah?" _"Yeah, that's how you say it." _ Shade shrugged before he regained his vision again. Shade shook his head in dismay of how weird this was. Jolt also super soldiered himself. Did he hear another voice? Shade threw the thought away and decided to go to his room.

Amy lay on her side, staring at the wall. She couldn't sleep. The image of Shade ripping off the giant's head played on loop in her head. She wasn't scared of Shade, just what he did scared her. She couldn't sleep like this; she wanted to sleep with Shade. "_Why do I cling myself to him at night?" _She asked herself._"Maybe it's just because I feel safe around him… or is it something else?" _She thought about it some more. _"I… I guess I do find him attractive… But, is it love?" _She questioned herself as she walked towards the door. When she opened it, she found Shade right about to walk by. "Oh… Hey Shade." "What's up Amy?" Shade asked her. She was nervous for some reason. "Uh… well, could I sleep in your room again tonight?" She asked her friend. "Sure." He responded. After she got up, they both walked down the hall towards Shade's room. _"I guess I might kind of have a crush on him…" _Amy looked up at Shade. "_Oh, who the hell am kidding? I have a __huge_ _crush on him." _She looks up at Shade, who looked straight ahead as they walked.

"_Do I…?" _Shade looked down at Amy who looked straight ahead. _"I might… Ok, I do. I like her. But…" _Shade looked at his door when they arrived at his room "_Does she feel the same way?"_ "Come on in," Shade went in first as Amy followed. Shade then concentrated on something and closed his eyes. After a couple seconds, Shade's rings went off. Amy almost jumped. "How did you…?" "It's a hard skill for umbreons to learn, but I managed to master it. Helps me sleep when there's a dimmer, or no light." Amy nodded but was still confused. Amy turned to close the door as it made a creaking sound. "Wait Amy don't close the…!" The door closed shut. "Door…" "Oops. Wait, why not?" "Well, as you can see, or can't, it's now pitch black." "But, don't dark types have the ability to see in the dark?" "Yeah, but it's dim, and the light switch blends in with the wall." The light switch and light switch cover alike were both white, blending into the also white wall. "Oh…" "And I don't want you falling, so help me find the switch." They both groped around the wall trying to find the light switch, bumping into each other a couple times. "Ahhh…. Forget it! Here," Shade grabbed her hand, which she jumped at. "It's just me!" "Wait, why don't you just use your lights?" "They're off, and once they turn off, it takes a while for my body to produce the neon needed to light my rings." "Really?" "Yeah, they'll turn on automatically after a minute." Shade led her towards the faint figure which he determined to be his bed. "Ok, now watch your step so you don't fa…" "EEEEP!" Amy screamed as she fell into Shade, knocking them both down. "Crap…" Shade groaned. "Sorry, I tripped over something." "It's alright." Suddenly, Shade's lights came on, allowing him to see that he had fallen onto the bed. Also, he saw Amy laying on top of him. "Uhh…." Amy said awkwardly. She blushed as did Shade. "_Fuck this is awkward." _Shade thought to himself.

Amy lay on Shade for a minute with no talking, just awkward silence. "_I guess… I guess this is my chance to see if Shade feels the same way…" _Amy thought to herself. Without a second thought, Amy quickly placed her lips on Shade's. Shade just laid there, mesmerized by what just happened. Shade slowly got into it though, and started to rub his hands down Amy's back. They didn't draw away from the kiss for a good three minutes. After that, Amy pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Amy simply smiled at Shade as he did the same. Shade rolled himself and her onto their sides, laying there in bliss. Amy nuzzled his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Amy's fur felt silky, and her skin felt soft as well. While Shade's fur also felt silky, his skin was hard and tough. "Good night Shade." "Good night Amy." And with that, they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note: ****HI GUYS! Sorry about not getting this up sooner, but I had a lot of work to do and I had to go to a dance tonight. Lots of chicks, my jacket smells like perfume now (Devilish grin.) Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow afternoon, but we'll see.**


	19. Fuck Your Science

**Author's Note:**** WAT UP? I really want to apologize for not getting this up sooner. I have been swamped in shit to do, and my computer is being an ass. So I make up for it with the new installment in Love, Liberation, and Loss. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19: Fuck Your Science**

Shade slowly sat up in his bed, looking out the window where sunlight beamed in through the curtains. He then looked down towards the sleeping glaceon beside him. He smiled down at her as he remembered what happened last night. He got up from the front of the bed, as to not wake Amy up. He then walked over to his dresser to look in the dark reflection of his mirror. "_Shit… my spine shook when she kissed me. Guess this means she feels the same way."_ Shade looked over towards her again. "_She looks cute when she sleeps."_ Suddenly, Amy sat up and yawned throughout the room. "Good morning Shade." "Good morning Amy." "Soooo…. What are we doing today?" Shade stood and thought for a moment. "I don't know." They still had about two weeks before the school re opened again. "I guess we could…" *RIIING! RIIING!* the phone on Shade's nightstand rung. "I got it." Amy then picked up the phone. "Sasha." Amy said, anticipating a question. "Uh huh…. They did? Oh… Hmmm? Yeah I guess. Ok see you then." Amy gently put the phone back. "So…. Want to translate what the fuck that conversation meant?" Amy giggled. "Well, Sasha wants to know if you, me, her, and Rob want to go out today." "And you responded yes?" "Yeah." "Alright, I'm game. Where we going?" Shade was curious to see how his day would go. "Well, they want to go to breakfast first at the diner, then they want to go to the amusement park that just opened up, and finally, they want to go to a new dance club." "Shit… all that in one day?" "Yep, so let's go meet them at the diner."

Shade and Amy walked down the sidewalk to the diner where their friends were. Amy couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, and neither could Shade. Amy wanted to see what he thought about it though. "Soooo… "Amy couldn't find the words to ask. "What?" Shade looked at her flustered face with interest. "About the kiss…" "What about it?" Amy didn't know how Shade stayed so calm when talking about this subject. "Well… I just… wanted to know if…. If…." Amy fumbled for the correct words. "Yes. I enjoyed it too." Shade responded smiling at her. Amy let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good to know…" They both walked into a double glass door, to see black leather booths full of patrons. Rob and Sasha sat in one of the ones closest to door. Rob saw them and waved to them. "Amigos! Over here!" He yelled. They both walked over towards the booth, and then sat down on the same side, while Rob and Sasha sat on the other one.

Shade and Amy both ate while Rob and Sasha just stared at them. Shade was the first to notice this and looked up from his meal. "Can we help you?" Rob then jumped into the air yelling, "WOO HOO!" while Sasha slammed her fist onto the table in anger. Amy then looked up as well to see what was going on. "I KNEW IT! IN YOUR FACE!" Rob pointed and yelled at Sasha. "Yeah, yeah, just take your fucking money." She then tossed a twenty dollar bill in his face. "Is… Is something we're missing here?" Shade was confused and Amy was still a bit startled by the sudden outburst from her Spanish friend. Rob calmed down after a bit. "Well mi amigos, are you two an… eh?" He gestured his hands together. Amy and Shade looked at each other. "We're… We're not following." Shade responded to his crazy friend. "Must I draw a picture?" "It would help." Shade sarcastically responded. "Did you two or didn't you?" Shade was starting to get frustrated. "What the fuck does that mean?" "Oh Arceus, did you two kiss or didn't you?" Rob spoke up. Shade and Amy exchanged another weird look. "How the fuck did you…?" "Science mi amigo!" Rob cut him off. "Explain." "Well, for starters, you two are emitting a more positive vibe. Second, you two are sitting closer than usual. And finally, I caught Amy stealing glances at you a few times." "ROB!" Amy screamed. "Sorry." "So let me get this straight, you knew we kissed by the way we sat, the **vibe** we're giving off, and some glances?" "Science!" "What the fuck kind of science is this?" "The one that gives off signs." Rob explained. "Well fuck you, and fuck your science too." "No need to be vulgar mi amigo, but we just bet on when you two would, how you say… hook up." "So, you bet for this month?" "Si." Shade face palmed himself. "Great…" They all went back to eating before heading out to the amusement park.


	20. Time to Hit the Dance Floor

**Chapter 20: Time to Hit the Dance Floor**

Amy, Shade, Sasha, and Roberto stood in front of a large blue and yellow gate. They all stared in awe at it's towering height. "Arceus…" Sasha said in awe still. "Well… lets go in." They all stepped forward underneath the giant arch and stepped towards the white turn styluses where they got their tickets. After receiving them, they all walked towards a giant map which stood tall at the corner of a fountain. "So… we're here." Shade examined it. "Alright, how about we try the slingshot first?" They nodded in agreement. After a couple minutes of walking through crowds, they found themselves standing in front of four massive towering poles in the shape of a square. At the center, was a see through ball which they all sat in. After strapping themselves in, Shade started to sweat. "Everything ok Shade?" Amy asked in concern. "Hmm? Oh, yeah just… just not a huge fan of heights." After a couple seconds, the ball launched into the air, screams filling the ball as they all clung onto their chairs for dear life. The ball suspended itself in mid air for a couple of seconds, allowing everyone a view of the park, and far beyond. Screams filled the ball once more as it plummeted down to earth, it bouncing a couple times when the strings connecting it and the poles stretched. They all stepped off carefully, as they were all dizzy from the fall. Amy was panting from screaming. "That… was…. Scary…." She then looked up at Shade to see him still clinging onto his seat for dear life as if they were still airborne. "Shade?" Rob asked his friend. Shade continued to shake. Sasha giggled a bit. Amy got up and helped Shade out of his seat. "You ok Shade?" Shade shook his head quickly before responding, "Yeah… just fine…."

_3 hours later… (Sorry, too lazy to write the rest of their day right now.)_

After countless roller coasters, log flumes, Ferris wheels, and churros, they all headed out of the park, still nauseated by their awesome day. "Wow." Was all Sasha said. "Ok!" Rob spoke up. "Now, all of you go to your houses and get ready for the club outing!" They all nodded before walking off in different directions. After Amy and Shade both arrived at their house, they split up to their different rooms. "Ok… what to wear?" Shade asked himself as he stared down his open drawer. "Hmm… No, No, No, No, maybe, No, AHA!" Shade reached into his drawer and pulled out the perfect outfit. "Let's get started."

_Meanwhile…_

Amy tore through her closet looking for a nice dress to wear. "I want to look noticeable but not too flashy…" She continuously shoved clothing aside looking for the right outfit. "Hmm… Ooh! That!" She then pulled out a dress which she thought would be perfect. "Yes!" She then slid on a shiny silver dress which went down to right above her knees. She then slipped her feet into some black high heels, as she clipped some fake diamond earrings on. "Too flashy?" She asked herself as she spun around in front of a mirror. "I hope Shade will like it…" Her voice drifted off as her mind went back to the night before, when they kissed. Her spine tingled when his hands rubbed down her back. She shuddered from the thought. *KNOCK KNOCK* She turned to her door and walked towards it. She opened it up to see an umbreon wearing a black button up dress shirt with a white thorny tribal pattern on the back of it, some really dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. "Wow." They both said at the same time. "Amy, you look… Amazing." Shade was in awe. "You too Shade…" They both stared at each other for a long time before realizing what they were doing. "So… where is this place?" Shade asked. "It's not too far from here." "Alright, when we going?" "A couple minutes." "Oh. Well… what do you want to do until then?" Amy couldn't help but remember the night before again. "Uh…" She awkwardly tried to make it look like she wasn't daydreaming. "How about… TV?" "Sure." They both walked downstairs and sat on the leather couch in the dark while watching some stand up comedian. Amy rested her head on Shade's shoulder without thinking about it. Shade then started to rub her head as she lay. Amy was in total bliss right now. She couldn't be happier. Unless Shade offered making out to kill time. She devilishly smiled at the thought of them making out on this couch. Shade was pretty much thinking about the same thing, but hoped she would offer it. Shade also devilishly grinned at the thought. A couple minutes passed before Shade stretched, and stood up. "I think we should head out now." "Right…" Amy almost fell asleep on him and seemed a bit drowsy. They all walked over to the door before walking out of the house and onto the sidewalk. They both walked for some time before reaching a building with a bright blue sign that said, 'BLUE PLACE' They both walked to the short line outside before seeing Sasha and Rob. Rob wore a reddish brown long sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. Sasha wore a light blue dress that reached down to just above her knees like Amy's, and wore light green high heels. "Hey guys." Amy greeted them with. "Hi! Amy, you and Shade look nice!" Her voice filled with excitement. "Thanks, you guys do too!" They stood in line in the dark for a couple of minutes before walking inside. They stood on a concrete platform with steps on either side, a giant flashy dance floor full of a sea of people were beneath them. "Wow! This place is packed!" Amy had to scream over the techno music that boomed throughout the building. "Let's go!" They all ran down the steps before working their way towards the middle of the group. They all started dancing closely as to not get separated. After a couple minutes, Amy went up to Shade's ear and yelled into it, "Could you get me a Shirley temple?" "Sure!" He slowly danced his way to the bar on the other side of the dance floor. Sasha approached Amy. "So! What's between you and Shade?" She asked her dancing friend. "I guess we're a thing now!" Amy yelled over the music. "Nice!" "So you two bet on when we'd get together?" "Yeah!" A luxray wearing a red dress shirt with tan khakis and black sneakers worked his way towards Amy.

Shade walked through the crowd holding two red drinks carefully, as not to spill them. When he reached the spot, he saw Amy talking to a luxray. "Sorry!" Amy said to him. "But I'm here with…" Amy looked behind her and saw Shade. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "With my boyfriend!" She yelled over the music. "Boyfriend?" The luxray had a kind of eastern accent. "Oh, ok." Before anyone could react, the luxray pulled out a red switchblade and swung it down at Shade's face. Blood flew out into the air before Shade flew backwards, onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note: HA! How are my cliffhangers? Sorry that I haven't been uploading as often but I had to do some shit. I promise I'll get the next chapter out by tonight though. Thank you again to all the support I'm getting for this book. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys! Now like I said before, review, PM me your plot or character ideas, and HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	21. Fire Burning on the Dance Floor

**Chapter 21: Fire Burning on the Dance Floor**

Shade slammed into the dance floor, his drinks flew behind him smashing into the ground and breaking. He cupped his hand around his mouth as he pulled himself to his feet. Removing his hand, he saw blood covering it. "Fuck." He turned around to face the luxray, who still held his knife. "And just who the fuck are you?" "My name is irrelevant, but just know, that I am the man who will kill you." The luxray lunged forward with his knife. Shade jumped to the side and grabbed the luxray's wrist. He then twisted it around and kicked the luxray away from him. When the luxray tumbled onto the ground, Shade reached to his back and grabbed at air. "_Fuck! My katana! I left it at the house!" _The luxray pushed himself to his feet, and Shade charged at him. The luxray spun up, kicking Shade in the gut, sending him onto his back. The luxray got on top of him and plunged the knife at Shade's throat. He grabbed his wrist, trying desperately to push his knife back. "There… Is no use… resisting…" The luxray said in between grunts of trying to stab Shade. He then was sent onto his back by Shade's foot. They both pushed themselves to their feet as the crowd watched. "What the fuck do you want?" "Your life." The luxray then stabbed downward, as to pierce Shade's skull, but Shade made his arms into an X shape and caught the luxray's wrist in between. He then kicked the luxray's leg, making him fall flat on the ground. The luxray pushed himself up, but Shade's foot slammed into his nose, spewing blood all over the dance floor. Shade took a couple steps back away from the luxray, worried of him popping up again. The luxray jumped to his feet before lunging at Shade again. He caught the luxray's wrist again and held it to the side before head butting him. The luxray staggered back, before falling to the ground again when Shade's heel slammed into his face. "You are becoming quite the bother." The luxray pushed himself up again. "It's a bad habit." Shade then lunged at the luxray ready to strike, but the luxray dodged Shade and slammed the knife into Shade's back. Shade howled in pain before spinning around to punch the luxray again, and missed, receiving a knife in his stomach. Shade jumped back, removing the blade from his stomach and grasped at the wound. "I expected more from you Shade." The luxray said before dragging his knife through Shade's elbow. "FUCK!" He howled before spinning around to face his enemy. The luxray had a smug look on his face. He lunged at Shade again, but was sent onto his back by Shade's foot. Before he could get up, Shade slammed his foot into the luxray's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and knocking him on his back. Shade quickly got on top of the luxray before forcing the knife from his hand and holding it to his throat. "What the hell's your problem?" Shade shouted in rage. The luxray punched Shade onto his back again before jumping up and reclaiming his knife. "Jolt sends his regards!" "_Jolt sent this asshole?" _ Shade then slammed his foot up, sending the luxray face first into the floor. Shade jumped up and smashed his foot into the back of the luxray's head, smashing it **through **the dance floor panel. Sparks flew up, scorching the luxray's face. Shade then kicked the luxray's side, just to make sure he was down. He then picked up the switchblade and slid it into his pocket. "Mine now bitch." He then turned towards his friends, fear on their face as they stared at the bleeding umbreon in front of them. Amy rushed to his side and checked his arm and face. "Arceus Shade! Are you ok?" "I'm fine. As for him…" He looked down at the luxray whose face was in the floor panel. "…Not so much." Sasha also rushed to his side to help examine the wounds. "Come on Amigos, I think we should take our leave." Rob jumped in. "Good idea." Shade grabbed the girls' hands and pulled them out towards the door, as Roberto followed. Before he went outside, Shade turned towards the luxray to see that the sparks had started a few flames near his face.

_20 minutes later…_

Shade sat on his bed shirtless, his muscles shown in moonlight, as Amy bandaged and wrapped up the cuts. "Well, I covered most of them, but the cut on your lip is another scar it looks like." Shade stood up and walked towards his mirror to see his new scar. It dragged from the lower left side of his lip, to the upper left side of his lip. "The only thing that asshole accomplished was making my face look cooler." Shade remarked as he stared into the mirror. "Shade, can I ask you something? And you have to be a hundred percent honest." "Sure Amy what's up?" "Before you became my bodyguard, what did you do?" Shade's eyes shot open. "Why do you want to know that?" "Because you fight and take down people like no ordinary person our age. And you can withstand cuts that grown men would cry at." Shade let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I guess I couldn't keep this from you forever." Shade gestured for Amy to sit down on his bed, which she did. "When I was two, my parents were killed…" Shade proceeded to tell her about getting rescued by a lucario, his life in the military compound training his entire childhood, then telling her about the super soldier program and what he really was. Then he told her how he punched the lucario when he told him the truth to his parent's death, and how he punched him for keeping it a secret. Then the fall down the mountain, meeting Clint, getting to town and becoming her body guard. They both sat in silence for a good few minutes when Shade was done. Amy was afraid to speak. The amount of knowledge she just learned about her friend was overwhelming. "Wow…" Was all she said. "Yeah…" Shade looked at his feet. "Well, why did you keep this from us?" "I didn't want to be thought of differently." Amy stood up, and placed a hand on Shade's shoulder. "Shade, you're still the same umbreon you were when you first got here. I won't think of you differently just because of your past." Shade looked up at her in shock, that she could take all this information and not judge him. "T-Thanks Amy. That means a lot." She smiled at him before hugging him, which he hugged back to. "So… you wanna make out?" Amy came out and said it. "Considering that it's all I've been thinking about since our first kiss… yes I do." Shade then tackled her onto the bed playfully before ensuing in a make out session.


	22. Mysterious Deaths

**Author's Note: ****HEY GUYS! I'm a so sorry that I couldn't upload sooner, but my laptop caught some virus and it spent the last two days recovering. So I apologize with this new chapter! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 22: Mysterious deaths**

Shade slowly opened his eyes to the morning light beaming in from the crack in between his curtains. Next to him lay Amy, sleeping like a baby. Shade kissed her head before pushing himself to his feet and heading downstairs. He plopped down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. "A body was found near…" Shade flicked the channel. He hated how news always presented bad news in the morning. He flicked around before finding this movie called, 'Behind Enemy Lines.' He really got into it when the guy ran through the forest while being hunted down by Russians. Soon after, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Amy came down and was fully dressed in a light blue jacket and jeans. "Shade? Why aren't you dressed?" "Dressed? What for?" "The school re opens today." Shade let out a groan before marching back up the stairs to get dressed. He came down not five minutes later wearing a black tee shirt, and dark jeans with his usual grey sneakers. They both headed out the door and walked towards the school. "Hey!" A voice shouted to them. Then, Sasha came up from behind being closely followed by Rob. "What is up amigos?" Rob asked in his usual Spanish accent, but with a hint of exhaustion to it. He must have overslept. "What's up?" "Nothing much." Shade replied short and to the point as usual with greetings from him. They both walked for a while before noticing a crowd of people being pushed back by police. "What's going on over there?" Amy curiously asked before subconsciously walking towards the group of people. Shade, Sasha, and Rob followed close behind. Once they pushed their way to the front of the crowd, Amy and Sasha gasped and cupped their hands over their mouths. Lying up against a brick wall, was a nidorino. His plaid clothes stained in the blood that trickled down from the open wound in his neck. "Oh Arceus…" Was all Sasha could manage to get out. "What happened?" Shade yelled to one of the cops. A loudred cop walked over to them. "Nothing to see here, move along kids." "What the hell do you mean nothing to see here? I think a dead body, is not something that can be easily ignored." Shade replied back to the cop sounding calm still. "We know that, and we are working on finding the killer, but there's nothing to worry about. Now scurry off to school. They all complied with the cop and walked away back on the sidewalk. Amy's head was spinning, Sasha was nervous and kept looking left and right, and Rob looked like he was going to be sick. Shade only questioned himself in his mind._ "Who the hell murders an innocent man in broad daylight?" _Maybe he wasn't innocent though. Shade thought that if the man was brutally killed on the street like that, then there must have been a reason. Shade threw the thought away and kept walking with the group.

_Seven hours later…_

Walking home from school, everyone but Shade was nervous about getting attacked in the street. Shade wasn't nervous, but kept a watchful eye out. "Oh man…" Rob said weakly, almost as if he had just thrown up. "The way that guy was killed, cut up by a sword by the looks of it. And the way he just…" "Wait, sword?" Sasha cut Rob off. "Si, it looked like a sword or big knife." "Shade, don't you own a sword?" Sasha asked hesitantly. Shade was shocked. "What are you implying Sasha?" "I'm not implying anything!" She pleaded nervously. "Sasha, if you think I'm the killer, then you're wrong. What motive would I have had for killing him? Or when would I have done it? The blood was fresh, implying that he was killed within the hour. I was at the house all morning." "I just, I… You're right Shade." Sasha looked down in shame. "Well I don't blame you. If I didn't know better, then I would have thought the guy with the katana was the killer as well. But I have no motive or other reason to kill, so why would I have?" Sasha nodded before they all split up in different directions to their separate homes.

_10 minutes later…_

Amy, Shade, and Amy's parents sat at a large wooden dinner table eating chicken. Amy changed into pink nightwear, but Shade was now wearing a plain black tee shirt that had a hood on the back of it. "So…" Amy's dad broke the silence. "Anyone see the news?" "Yeah…" Amy said softly. "That poor man." "Well, he's with Arceus now, and the killer will be apprehended. But this is also a reminder to be safe as well." They all sat in silence for another couple minutes before they all finished their dinner and headed into each other's rooms. Besides Amy. She wanted to stay in Shade's room again because of what she saw today. She sat on his bed, fiddling with a bobby pin, while Shade slid into some pajamas. "Shade?" Amy asked nervously. "Yeah?" "Did… Did you kill that man?" She asked while eyeing the katana on top of the dresser. "Amy don't be ridiculous. No I didn't kill him." Shade started towards the bed and laid with her before turning on his TV. "I'm sorry, but who else has a katana?" "Jolt's assassins." Shade said blankly. "Where do you think I got my sword from? The mini mart?" Amy smiled at Shade before laying closer to him. "Sorry Shade, but I just… don't know what to think." "It's alright. Just go to sleep." He then tucked her head into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Amy." "Good night Shade."  
_The next morning…_

Shade again woke up first, kissed Amy's head, and headed downstairs. Amy's father just finished speaking to some linoone at the door. "Sir?" Shade asked. "Who was that?" "Census taker. I told him the number and species of the Pokemon in this house." "Oh." "Well, I'm off to work, see you Shade." "See you sir." And with that, Amy's dad left. Shade got dressed as he remembered that it was a school day and woke up Amy. When she got dressed, they left for school again. After a few minutes of walking, they saw another crowd. "Oh no, not again." Amy could smell the blood from the other side of the road. "Let's just keep going." Shade didn't want Amy to worry any more than she already was.  
_7 hours later… _

Shade, Amy, Sasha, and Roberto walked down the path they usually did, but Shade noticed that his friends were keeping a close eye on him this time. He let out a sigh realizing that the only thing that would convince them that he's not the killer is if they brought the real perpetrator to justice. Another crowd stood in front of them, blocking the sidewalk. "Another?" Rob asked, already looking sick again. After getting closer, they saw a dead hypno lying on the sidewalk, slashes and cuts covered his body. Rob turned towards a bush and threw up. "Come on guys." Shade urged them to keep moving. The longer they saw the bodies, the more he was thought of as a murderer. They all once again split up to separate houses except for Amy and Shade. Once inside, they sat down at an already prepared dinner table and ate magikarp stew. After a couple minutes into their meal, a thunderous knock hammered on the door. "I got it." Amy's dad got up and walked towards the door. Once he opened it, about six cops rushed in and stormed into the dining room. They all drew their guns upward and pointed them at the table. "Uhh… What's going on here?" Amy's mom sounded scared. "Shade, you are under arrest for multiple counts of third degree murder!" Everyone dropped their spoons and sat in silence.

**Author's Note: ****How are you enjoying the story? Is it everything you hoped it would be and more? Wait, that sounded weird. Anyways, blah blah blah, something dark, blah blah blah, cliffhanger, blah blah, blah, REVIEW!"**


	23. Framed

**Chapter 23: Framed**

Shade stood up and turned to face the policemen. "What? I didn't kill those people!" "Sorry kid, but all evidence points at you." The tentacruel cop stated. "What evidence?" "First off, the census taken yesterday gives us all we need to find you." "The census?" "Yes, we ask in the census if there are any weapons in the household, and register them in our police file, knowing that the owner of this household has a military job, we keep a close eye on the weapons. One of the newly stated weapons was a katana belonging to you Shade." "So I'm the only one with a sword in this town?" Shade shouted in rage. He couldn't believe this was happening. "No, but the other piece of evidence was this!" The cop pulled out a vial with some gold light-up liquid in it. "This is neon, it was found at the latest victim's crime scene; this town neither imports, nor exports any neon. But it is produced through an umbreon." The cop explained. "And according to our census records, you are the only umbreon in this entire town!" Shade was trying to get a grip on what was happening. He was accused of murder, presented evidence which proves he did it, and still he didn't even do it! "I'm not the murderer!" Shade pleaded. "Save it for the courtroom, arrest him boys." The cops started to move towards Shade and he moved backwards away from them. "Just surrender peacefully and no one has to get hurt." Shade was in shock, his whole world just collapsed around him in a second. His brain was still trying to figure out how his neon got to the crime scene. "HOLD IT!" Amy screamed before stepping in front of Shade. "I know Shade, and he would never kill anyone! There's got to be an explanation for this!" Amy defended. "Sorry kid, but the evidence points towards him." A cop grabbed Amy and pulled her out of the way of Shade. Allowing the cops to move closer to him as he moved back more. He stumbled through a door and found himself standing on a rather large balcony. Shade looked past the line of cops to see Amy staring at Shade, almost as if she was looking into his soul. "Come on kid, we haven't got all night." Shade couldn't fight back, or else it would only make him look more guilty. "I didn't do it!" Shade shouted hoping it would change their minds. But to no avail. Shade backed up some more. "Just come quietly." Shade took another step back, this time, falling over the edge of the balcony. The cops fired shots thinking that he jumped away. Upon hearing those shots, Amy rushed through the barricade of cops to peek over the balcony. She saw Shade run into the forest behind their house. "No…" She said softly to herself, knowing that her bodyguard and boyfriend would never return as long as he was public enemy number one. Amy's dad came up to comfort her, but she pulled away and ran inside the house, up the stairs, into Shade's room, and locked the door. She then picked up Shade's hoodie, the one he came here with, and sat down on his bed. She stared into the hoodie before crying into it. Shade could never kill someone unless they were going to harm her. Those were the only times she had seen him kill. "Oh Shade…" She cried softly into the hoodie. "I know you're innocent."

_Meanwhile…_

Shade ran through the forest until he came upon a hiking trail that led back to town. Following it back, he wondered how all could have gone wrong. "I've-I've been framed." Shade concluded to himself. "But by who?" Shade wandered down the hiking trail until he came across an alley in town. He ran into it and looked around. "No cops." He then sat down next to the wall that blocked the end of the alleyway. "Guess I'm not going home anytime soon. At least, not until I clear my name." he then looked up at the moonlight. "But how am I going to do that?" Shade closed his eyes to drift into a deep sleep; he wore the same clothes he wore before, a black tee shirt with a hood, dark jeans, and his gray sneakers. Before he could let sleep claim him, he heard a faint ringing sound. He opened his eyes in fear that the cops have found him. No cops. He looked up when he determined that's where the ringing was coming from. Slowly, he got up and walked towards the wall. A couple feet off the ground, was a fire escape leading to the roof. He jumped up and climbed the fire escape, walking up the rusty metal steps to the ringing. He reached the roof and looked forward towards the edge of the roof. He saw a small black thing resting on the edge. He walked over to it and picked it up. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be an earpiece. He hooked it into his ear and pushed the button on the side. "Hello?" Shade was the first to speak. "Hello Shade…" A female voice on the other line spoke. "Who is this?" "Your life has taken a turn for the worse, has it not?" Shade was getting frustrated with the voice. "Who the fuck is this?" He quietly shouted into the receiving end. "My name is Amber, and we both share something in common." "And what the fuck would that be?" "We both want Jolt wiped off the face of the earth." Shade was silent for a minute. "Good. Now that I have your attention, it was Jolt's top assassin who framed you. She's been going around town slaughtering innocents and then pushing blame towards you." "How did they get the neon sample?" Shade was curious. "She snuck into your room in the middle of the night and drained some from your bloodstream." Shade felt around his ear before finding a small cut that he hadn't noticed before. "Fuck. Wait, how do you know this?" "Also like you, I used to be close to Jolt. Meaning, I had access to his plans." Shade was shocked. He never knew someone else turned against Jolt. "How old are you?" "Fifteen, your age." She responded. Shade looked around from the top of the rooftop. "So who is this top assassin and where do I find her?" "That's just it; you're going to have to hunt her down." "Fan-Fuckingtastic." Shade looked down at a pharmacy. "So what do I do now?" "Well, now that you're on the run, a few trainee assassins will be sent in to help kill more civilians." "Why?" "To make it look like you've got nothing to lose now. If you're on the run, they'll assume that you won't have to be as careful with your killing." "Makes sense." Shade then thought about something. "How did you know I would come into the alley?" "I know a lot of things Shade, just don't question it." "Fine," Shade didn't know who this person was, so he wanted to make sure that he didn't anger her and cause chaos. "So what do I do first?" "Well, the cops are still looking for you, and I doubt that they'll stop. So, first you're gonna need to hide your face." "How do I do that? Get a paper bag?" "Better, you're gonna get a mask." "A mask? Why?" The entire city will know your face by tomorrow morning, if you can cover it up, then you'll partially be in the clear." It didn't make sense to Shade, but he decided not to question it. "Where do I find this mask?" "Conveniently, the pharmacy across from you has wood building kits. Use one of those to make one."" _Just my luck."_ He has a way to hide his identity, but he has to make it. "We'll keep in touch." Amber said one last time before a static sound was heard on the other end. "Well, here goes nothing." Shade grabbed onto a gutter that ran down the building he was on, and slid down.


	24. Bloodshot Eyes

**Chapter 24: Bloodshot Eyes**

Shade entered the pharmacy, and walked towards the back to where Amber told him the wood building kits would be. He looked nervously at the people around him, hoping none would recognize him as the wanted man. Luckily, none of them did. He found the box and picked it up. Then, a small problem came to his mind. He pressed a finger to the earpiece. "Amber?" "Yeah?" "I don't have money on me. I left it at the house when I got shot at. What do I use to pay for it?" "Don't." Shade was taken aback by this, but quickly threw the though aside as the only thing he gave a fuck about right now was getting his name cleared. He then realized he might as well grab some other stuff. He picked up a light up watch and a soda before setting eyes on the door. He took a deep breath, and then dashed out the door as a beeping noise came from the door. It indicated that he didn't pay for the objects he had. He ran to a small fence before jumping over it and crouching down behind some boxes. He slowly emerged his head to look around. He saw nothing. "Ok," He took a deep breath. "Let's do this then." He then opened up the wood making kit.

_10 minutes later…_

Shade had just finished painting the mask with the paint inside the box. The wooden mask was black on the left side, and white on the right one. He strapped on the watch before downing the soda in a few consecutive gulps. He then pressed the earpiece. "Amber, where am I going now?" "Come to my apartment downtown, my computer can trace the assassins." Shade found it a little ridiculous and thought about questioning it. He decided against it though. "Alright, where am I heading?" "I sent the address to my home. You can get audio directions from the earpiece." "Alright, I'll be there soon." Shade disconnected with her before walking down the alley to a pipe and gripping it with both hands. He then climbed up slowly until he reached the rooftop. "How acrobatic did the super soldier thing make me? Guess there's only one way to find out." He ran forward and jumped onto the ledge, before launching himself forward towards the next rooftop. When he hit the roof, he rolled along and looked back. "What a jump. This will make transportation way easier…."

_10 minutes later…_

Shade landed on the ground after ten minutes of rooftop jumping. He then wiped the sweat off of his forehead before looking around. He was in a crumby run down neighborhood. "So this is downtown?" Shade looked around at some of the questionable looking people that walked by. He shook his head before turning towards a big brown building. He sighed before opening the door and walking up the sets of steps. The stench of chlorine lingered in the hallways for some reason. Shade came across a door with a brass twenty four on it, on the third floor. He pushed the door open to some crappy looking apartment. He looked around, seeing a small flat screen on a TV stand across the room, and on the other side was a blue three cushion couch. Separating the two, was a busted up wooden coffee table. "Amber?" Shade shouted into the apartment. "In here!" He walked towards a wooden doorway across the room. Upon entering, he saw a Leafeon about his age sitting at some kind of mini super computer. She spun around in a swivel chair to face Shade. "Hello Shade." She said almost sweetly. "Hey, Amber. So where's the asshole that framed me?" "Look here," She spun back to face her computer as Shade stood at her side. She clicked a few things and typed so fast that Shade couldn't even see if what she was typing were actual words. Then, a picture popped up of a Banette in the same leather armor that the Liepard wore. Then, it moved up the screen as three black lines emerged from that box. Once the lines all stopped, they produced three more pictures, one of a Sandslash, one of a Simisage, and one of an Audino. All of them wearing the same leather armor. "The Banette is the top assassin who framed you," Amber explained. "And these are the recruits sent to make you look like an even worse person for killing more people." She moved the mouse over the three pictures. "So where do I start?" "I don't have locations yet, so it'll take some time to locate them. How about you get some sleep?" "Huh?" Shade looked out the window and saw that it was morning. "Crap, I've been up since yesterday morning without sleep?" "It would appear that way. You can crash on my couch if you want." Shade gladly accepted the offer before walking over towards the couch and plopping himself down on it. He looked towards the coffee table and saw a mirror. It showed not only his reflection, but his bloodshot eyes as well. "Guess that's what happens without sleep." Shade lowered his head onto the plush armrest and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before falling asleep, were thoughts of Amy.


	25. The Bartender Always Knows

**Chapter 25: The Bartender Always knows  
**

Shade slowly opened his eyes and rose from the couch. He looked to his left to see Amber walking down the stairs, wearing a gray sweater and blue sweatpants. "Morning Shade." "Morning Amber. Got any info yet?" "No, but I think I know where you can get some information while I look." "Where?" "Across the street is a bar. The bartender there knows things around town. See if you can get some information from him." "Thanks." Shade started towards the door and closed it behind himself. Once he was down the building stairs, he exited and saw the bar Amber spoke of. He walked over to it before a Vullaby in a leather jacket stopped him. "Sorry kid, no minors." He said in an authorative tone of voice. _"I don't have time for this."_ Shade slammed his knee into the vullaby's gut making him bend in pain. Shade spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick to the vullaby's face. He fell to the ground unconscious. Shade walked through the doors, into a dark, alcohol smelling room. He walked forward before he was stopped by a drunken beartic. "Hey, wat are you doin in har kid?" Shade scoffed as the drunk put a hand on his shoulder. "You have three seconds before you get hurt. Badly." Shade was not in the mood for these drunken shenanigans. "You know, when I was your age, I never even…" He never finished his sentence as Shade grabbed the beartic's hand, and flipped him over his shoulder, smashing him into the pool table, breaking through it. The beartic groaned as he lay in pain on the wooden table rubble. "YO!" A voice from across the room screamed. "That little motherfucker just took out Steve! Let's kick his ass!" A Golett rushed towards Shade and swung his fist. But Shade caught it and kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a booth. A Clefable grabbed Shade's right arm, while a mankey grabbed his left. A poliwhirl walked towards Shade holding a broken bottle. The edges of the broken glass shimmered in the dim lighting. Shade pulled his arms together, knocking the Clefable and mankey into each other. Shade grabbed the back of their heads before repeatedly slamming their faces into each other's, multiple times. The poliwhirl charged at Shade, but he caught his wrist and kicked the poliwhirl in the gut. He pulled the bottle from the poliwhirl's hand, before digging the edges into the neck of the poliwhirl. He pulled it out as the lifeless body dropped to the ground in front of him. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around, slamming the broken bottle into the skull of a duskclops. The rest of the patrons backed away, making a walkway down the middle of the bar. Shade slowly approached the counter where a scared zebstrika shook behind. Shade sat on one of the stools before saying, "Soda." The zebstrika didn't hesitate to reach under the bar and grab a bottle of soda. Shade popped the top off and downed the entire bottle in a few seconds. Shade heard groaning behind him and spun around, smashing the soda bottle into the face of the Clefable when it tried to get up. It fell back with a thud, broken glass lining it's face. Shade turned back towards the zebstrika. "People say you're the guy to go to for information. Is this true?" Shade asked almost making the zebstrika piss itself. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered. "I need to get the location of a guy named…" Shade thought back to the computer screen and thought of the simisage's name. "Of a guy named Brett Thoaks." "I d-don't know who that is." Shade grabbed the zebstrika's ear and slammed the side of it's face into the wooden bar. He screamed in pain. "OK! OK! He spends his time at the abandoned warehouse! Just don't hurt me!" Shade released the ear of the zebstrika. "Thanks." Shade got up and walked towards the exit, looks of awe stared him down from the crowd.  
_Twenty minutes later…_

It took Shade three hours to find this warehouse the bartender told him about. Luckily there weren't too many warehouses. A drowzee stood outside the main entrance. Shade approached it. "Sorry kid, this area is off lim…" Shade smashed his fist into the drowzee's face, getting a loud crunch noise from it's nose. Shade kicked it in the jaw, just to make sure it was down. He scoffed before pushing open the door to a huge, dark, crate filled room. "Shit… lot of boxes." Shade cautiously walked down the walkway looking left and right to see if anything was watching him from the shadows. It wouldn't have made a difference because he had night vision. "Come out fuckface! I wanna play!" Shade echoed mockingly to whatever presence he sensed. "Aw what's the matter? Scared that I'm gonna kick your ass?" Shade continued down the path before a bottle fell over and rolled on it's side. Shade turned to the noise to see the bottle still rolling. It must have only just been knocked over. "Come on out! I'll turn your face inside out if you don't!" Before Shade could react, he felt a hard wooden object smash against the back of his head. "FUCK!" He fell to the ground in pain clutching at the back of his head. He tried to push himself up again but couldn't find the strength to do so. "Crap, he's still conscious." A deep voice above him spoke. "Still? He's a tough motherfucker." The next voice sounded like a man in his mid twenties. "Hit him again." "Yes sir." Shade was hit one more time by what he thought was a boot. Everything went black after that.

**Author's Note:**** So guys and girls, how you loving it so far? Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have a proposition for you. Whoever the first one is to PM what game the title of this chapter is from will get a shutout in the next chapter, and if you want, include a character idea in the PM if you want. Remember, the one who FIRST PMs me will get a shoutout, and his/her character could be put in the next, or a later chapter. (PS, if your guy sounds threatening enough I'll make him an opponent who will give you, the readers, some interesting fight scenes and will give Shade a challenge.)**


	26. Drag Me Down

**Chapter 26: Drag Me Down**

Shade's eyes slowly opened to see a small black room. Hell, it was about as big as a closet. He looked down and saw his hands and feet were bound by rope. He tried to speak out, but his voice was muffled by some white cloth. "Ahhh… good, you're awake." Shade's head shot up to see a row of three seats across from him. He saw the Simisage that was on the computer. Also, at his right, was a simipour and left was a simisear. All wearing the leather assassin armor. "Enjoying our little hospitality?" The Simisage sounded like this was some kind of game to him. Shade tried to speak again but was muffled once more. The Simisage laughed a bit. The simipour was sharpening a knife with a special rock she was holding. The simisear was staring at some small animated picture of moving clouds on the wall. The Simisage sat with his hands behind his head like a person would do on a sofa. Shade once again spoke, but to no avail. "Oh for Arceus' sake…" The Simisage reached forward and pulled the cloth off of Shade's face. "I said…" Shade finally spoke up. "If you had any kind of balls, you would fight me instead of tying me up and killing me!" The Simisage laughed at this comment. "Trust me, I wanted to fight you hand to hand to see if you were as strong as they said you were." He stood up from his seat, the grass on his head bent on the low ceiling. "But my orders were to kill you. Not to, **toy, **with you, as Jolt called it." The Simisage pulled a katana from his back, the same kind that the Liepard had. He placed the tip of the sword on Shade's nose. "Fuck you." Shade said almost expecting to intimidate the Simisage. The Simisage flicked his sword to the left, leaving a small cut on Shade's nose. He then sheathed the sword. "But I can still kill you brutally." The Simisage took grip of a small metal handle on the windowless wall. He then pushed it towards Shade's direction, opening up the wall. Shade looked out the now opened wall and heard the loud noise of blades spinning. He then saw that the door led into the sky. "Oh shit." Shade only now realized that he was in a helicopter. "You guessed it. I'm going to drop you thirty thousand feet out of the sky!" The Simisage sounded playful. The simipour stopped sharpening her knife and watched the simisage's show. The simisear stopped looking out the window to do the same. "You bastard." Shade only spoke in short hateful sentences. The Simisage only chuckled. Shade then realized that by insulting him, he was only giving the Simisage satisfaction of knowing he had angered him. Shade's collar was grabbed and he was lifted out of his seat. "By the way, before I kill you, what's with the mask?" The Simisage looked interested. Shade almost forgot that his mask was still on. "It's a game." Shade said grinning. "What game?" "Well, me and your sister like to dress up before we fuck." Shade looked at the grinning Simisage in confusion. "_How had that not angered him?" _ "Oh well," The Simisage shrugged innocently. "I guess it's best to die with a smile." "Ok, now you sound like a psychopath." The Simisage went to kick Shade out of the airplane, but instead Shade's bound hands rose up, lifting the simisage's foot as well. The Simisage's head smashed into the other helicopter door when he fell onto the ground. The simipour was the first to react, as she pulled out her knife and jumped from her seat. She lifted the knife up and smashed it down to kill Shade. But instead, Shade jumped back, the knife cutting through the rope binding his hands. As soon as he was free, he grabbed the female's collar. She lifted her arm up and the knife dug into his left shoulder blade. Shade grunted before jerking his arms in one fluent motion to the right, sending her flying out of the helicopter door. Her scream echoed through the clouds before she went out of earshot. The simisear grabbed the fire extinguisher below his seat, and smashed it into Shade's head, sending him into the seats again. The simisear dropped the fire extinguisher before wrapping his hands around Shade's throat. Shade grabbed at the simisear's wrists to try and remove his hands from his neck, only receiving more pressure on his windpipe. Shade desperately tried to grasp at the air, but the simisear wouldn't let up on the pressure. Shade flung his still tied up feet into the balls of the simisear, getting a high pitched shriek from him as he removed his hands from Shade's throat to grab hold of his crotch. Shade pushed himself up, and slammed his right fist into the simisear's jaw, sending him onto the ground. Shade jumped forward, landing on the simisear's chest with his knees, knocking the wind out of him. Shade then reached under the seat behind his pinned opponent and grabbed something solid. He pulled his hand out and swung a crowbar at the simisear's head, making his neck snap and bend, as blood spilled out from the head wound. After it hit the simisear's head, it continued into the wall, smashing open some glass case, making a good hundred feet of tubing fall out. Shade got up off the corpse and stood up, grasping at the head injury he had from the fire extinguisher. Once he remembered the fourth person who was in the helicopter with him, it was too late. He was sent out the helicopter door, trying to desperately grab hold of the metal bar on the door. Only to grab the one end of the tubing that was still in the case. He fell out, into the open sky as the tube fell with him, it was no use, the other end of the tube wasn't connected to anything. Shade screamed as he plummeted down to earth. The Simisage got up from the floor and took a couple steps forward. He looked down out the door at the tube hanging out of the helicopter, the other end of it disappearing into the clouds. He let out a maniacal laugh, knowing that he was the one to have killed the dangerous super soldier. He knew that as soon as the tube ran out of slack, then it would be pulled down with Shade. He looked at the tube that was curled up, slowly pulling the rest of itself out of the helicopter. The tubing formed a circle around his foot. Before he realized it, it was too late. The rest of the tubing wrapped around his ankle, dragging him out the door, sending him plummeting down with Shade.

The Simisage finally caught up to Shade midair. "Well, looks like I wasn't imagining that tug after all!" Shade shouted through the air. The Simisage growled and spun midair, his fist smashing into Shade's jaw, sending him slightly upward. "You moron! Now we're both going to die!" Shade did a back flip and slammed his shoe into the simisage's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then packed up his body so he was more aerodynamic, and sped down headfirst right into the simisage's chest. They flew downward getting closer and closer towards the ground. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" The Simisage slammed his fist into Shade's face, making him do a mid air cart wheel. The Simisage then tried to grab hold of Shade's leg, but instead, the leg flew forward, smashing into his nose. The Simisage then did a mid air back flip, before getting kicked in the face once more, sending him a couple feet away from Shade. The tube spanned it's length between them as they both clung onto it. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" The middle of the tubing was tugged, jerking both the Simisage and Shade to the left. They were no longer falling, but instead flying. They both looked up and saw that the tube had caught itself on an airplane wing. Shade took the opportunity to start climbing the long tube. The Simisage realized that if Shade got to the airplane wing first, than he would let go of the tubing, messing up the weight balance on either side of the tube, sending him to his death. The Simisage quickly climbed after Shade in order to not die. Shade started to sweat as he realized how close the Simisage was catching up to him. Shade hauled ass up the tube reaching the wing. He pulled himself up, only to see the Simisage just climbing up the other length of the wing. "You're a persistent little bastard, I'll give you that." The Simisage started running forward to punch Shade, but his wrist was caught by Shade's hand and his foot slammed into the simisage's gut. He flew back almost off the wing, but got up before the edge. He saw Shade was charging at him and knew he had to act fast. Then, he pulled out his katana before pointing it forward towards Shade. He saw this though and sidestepped the blade, smashing his fist into the simisage's face, sending him towards the main body of the plane. Shade slammed his foot into the simisage's wrist, making him cry out in pain before grabbing the katana from his hand. He then pressed the tip to the simisage's neck. "Where is the leader assassin?" Shade shouted at his downed foe. The Simisage sent his foot up, knocking the blade out of Shade's hands and then jumping up, head butting Shade. He flew back on the wing, his neck and head hung off the edge of the wing. Shade then had the blade pressed to his own neck. "You were a worthy adversary Shade. But like our fight, all great things must come to an end." Shade knew this was the end for him. Most of the airplane windows had blinds over them to keep out the sun or the ones that didn't have them, had headphones in and were watching a movie. The Simisage lifted his blade up, intending to smash it into Shade's neck. "Sorry!" Shade slammed his feet into the simisage's gut, and held him up with his feet, like a mother would do to a child. "But first class is FULL!" Shade flung his feet forward, sending the Simisage sliding towards the end of the wing. He slid off and grabbed onto the edge for dear life. He felt his feet getting pulled, and then realizing that one of the plane engines were beneath him. His hands started to slip, he tried to desperately grab the wing, but fell, and grabbed the end of the engine. "NO!" He shouted looking over his shoulder, seeing the spinning propellers, or in this case, the spinning metal blades of death. "NO! NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" He felt his grip loosening on the engine edge his hands finally releasing his last chance for survival. "NOOOOOOO!" The Simisage was then sucked into the propeller, his limbs, blood, and guts flew out into the air. Shade worked his way to his feet before looking over the edge of the plane, seeing the blood staining the edge of the engine. "What a bad way to go." Shade looked back and saw the katana laying on the edge of the wing. He ran over to it before it could fly off, and picked it up. "Hell yeah! New sword!" Shade slid it into his empty sheathe, his other sword being back at the house in his room. He then looked towards the end of the plane before realizing that there was an emergency door into the cargo pit of the plane. "Jackpot!" Shade then grabbed onto the thin rail of metal that ran down the length of the plane's body. He opened up the door and slipped in, quickly closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh before sliding down against a crate and panting. "What a fucking day."

Amy sat in a blue cushion seat, her eyes dry of tears knowing that she might never see Shade again. Her father had to go to a military base on the other side of the city and insisted on them all coming. And even though it was only an hour flight, it felt like eternity to her. Even the movie she was watching couldn't get her mind off of Shade. She sighed before looking out the window. She saw a figure standing right outside her window, standing on what she thought was the metal railing, since it was too far from the wing. The black furred figure stood there it's back turned to her. She moved her face closer to get a better look. She thought she was hallucinating. She saw Shade out there! He was beaten up badly and was bleeding. She rubbed her eyes before looking out the window again, only to see nothing. She was probably hallucinating anyways. Even if it was him, where would he disappear to? The cargo door? She threw that thought away; knowing only some kind of ninja could reach that door from that thin railing. She sighed before turning her head back to the movie screen.


	27. Union Worker

**Author's Note: ****NOM NOM! Mmm… good waffles… hmm? OH! We're back! Sorry about how long it took to get this up, but I have had a busy weekend with family, schoolwork, and tons of other shit. So as always, Read and Review!**

**Chapter 27: Union Worker**

Shade heard the sound of the airplane's speaker from the cabin. "Must be landing." He pushed himself to his feet, grasping at the shoulder wound he obtained from the simipour. "Better cover that up." Shade walked over to a half open suitcase and looked inside. He saw a blue windbreaker sitting atop a pile of folded socks. "Not what I would bring on a trip, but it's better than nothing." Shade reached inside and grabbed it, then slipping it on. It covered his wounds and his new katana. "Now I won't be stopped by airport security." Shade walked over towards the emergency exit he entered from and jumped onto the concrete runway. It was a horrible mistake. The breath was knocked out of him when he landed on his feet, also sending a buzz of pain up his spine. He collapsed onto the ground, while trying to breathe. After he pushed himself to his feet again he cursed under his breath. He slowly staggered into the terminal and saw a taxi out front. "My ticket out of here." Shade walked into the taxi and sat in the back. "Where you going kid?" The nidorina driver asked. He told her the address of Amber's home and they started off for downtown. About twenty minutes into the drive Shade's earpiece rang aloud to the cab. He answered it, but rolled up the glass window that divided the driver seat and the backseat. "What is it Amber?" "Shade, I think I have the location of the next assassin!" Amber sounded excited. "Where is the bastard?" "At two o' clock, he's going to the construction site on the corner of Bottle Street to assassinate the union director there." "Thanks Amber." Shade disconnected the call and looked at the clock up front. It was one thirteen now. Shade rolled the divider back down. "Change of plans, can you take me to Bottle Street instead?" "Sure kid." The nidorina entered something in some GPS box that was below the radio. Shade leaned back and sighed. The wound on his shoulder stung greatly.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Shade got out of the cab and paid the driver. "Thanks." "No problem kid." The driver sped off. Shade turned towards the gated entrance of the construction site. A Typhlosion stood in the entrance keeping guard. "I'm gonna need some ID to get in there." Shade saw two men walking his way, talking to each other. He ducked behind the corner thinking they were assassins. But then he saw the badge hanging out of one's pocket, which had **CITY UNION **stamped onto it. Once they passed Shade, he got an idea. He got up and followed the pair close behind. His head started to sweat as he stuck his hand out slowly. He then quickly tugged the badge out and turned the other way and started walking. He prayed that they hadn't noticed. Luckily they didn't. He let out a sigh of relief. Shade started towards the Typhlosion before it stopped him. "Sorry kid no…" "Kid?" Shade yelled in a deep voice. "Do you know who I am?" "Uhh…no." I am a union spectator from another county!" Shade didn't even know if he was using real terms. "But, you're so…" "Small? I'll have you know that I have three missing spinal cord plates which has stunted my growth at a very young age! Now will you call me, small?" "Uh… no sir. Go right in. Our director is at the top of the building." Shade stormed past while trying his hardest not to burst into laughter right there. Shade calmly walked over to the lift that ran along the building. He entered and pulled down a red switch. The lift shook a bit before slowly ascending up the building. Once he reached the top, he saw a croconaw in a hard hat with a yellow long sleeve shirt. Shade ran up to him and grabbed his elbow. "Sir, you need to come with me right now." "Beat it kid." "I don't think you understand. I mean right…" Another lift came up on the other side of the roof. On it was a Sandslash in the leather assassin armor, and two soldiers with masks. The Sandslash snapped its fingers and the soldiers lifted their guns up. Shade grabbed the waist of the croconaw and dove forward behind some crates. Bullets sprayed everywhere as Shade kicked the croconaw into the lift. He ran forward and hit the switch, making it slowly descend downwards. Shade ran back into the cover of the crates and looked around him. He saw a hammer, and a screwdriver. He picked up the hammer and stood up. He launched the hammer at one of the soldiers, making a loud crack noise upon impact with it's skull. Shade dove back down as bullets continued to openly spray across the boxes. He then picked up the screwdriver and vaulted over the boxes. The bullets wildly zoomed past him as he ran. Shade lifted up his arm and slammed it down, into the eye of the other soldier. Shade heard it splat against the brain. He turned once the body fell to the ground and stared down the angry Sandslash across from himself. Shade grinned at the pissed face. "Wassup fuckhead?"


	28. Wear A Hard Hat

**Author's Note: ****Sorry, I would have had this up sooner but my computer is currently infected again. I'll just let Ad-Aware do it's thing though. So read and review!**

**Chapter 28: Wear a Hard Hat**

Shade stared down the Sandslash across from him. "You know kid," The Sandslash sounded Middle Eastern. "You shouldn't have done that." "I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to." Shade pulled out his katana and gripped it with both hands, getting into a fighting stance. "Now my target is getting away and it's all your fault. This counts as a mistake. And Jolt doesn't like mistakes." "Well, I sure wouldn't want to piss him off now would I?" Shade sarcastically remarked as he sprinted forward. The Sandslash pulled out his own katana and got into a defensive position. Shade's blade pushed against the sandslash's, and sparks flew on impact. They both pushed against their blades for dominance. "You… can't… win…" The Sandslash pushed harder on Shade's blade pushing him onto one knee. "Watch me!" Shade used all of his strength to push upward, sending the sandslash's blade into the air. Shade kicked the Sandslash, sending him into a pile of lumber. "You ASS!" The blade fell as Shade extended his arm upwards. Once the handle hit his palm, Shade clenched his fist, securing a second blade for himself. "You're no normal soldier." The Sandslash pushed itself to it's feet. "No shit Sherlock!" Shade ran forward again and lifted both blades into the air. The Sandslash narrowly rolled out of the way as the blades crashed down into the lumber. Both blades were stuck in. Shade pulled as hard as he could on the handles to free the swords. He didn't even notice the yellow figure sneaking up on his side. The sandslash's fist slammed into Shade's face. The impact sent him flying to the side, jerking free one of the blades. He slid on the wooden surface until his head smacked into a wooden crate. The crate rattled upon impact. _"What the hell's in there?" _ Shade pushed himself to his feet to see the Sandslash pulling the blade free of the lumber's hold. He turned to face Shade, while baring his teeth in anger. "You're a thorn in my side kid." The Sandslash dove forward with his blade pointed at Shade's chest. He jumped to the side, but the blade ripped through his chest. He groaned before lifting his foot into the air; to roundhouse kick the back of the sandslash's head. He flew forward, making contact with a small pile of bricks. Shade charged at his assailant and slammed the tip of the blade into the sandslash's foot. He screeched in pain as Shade twisted the cold steel in the sandslash's broken flesh. "See you in hell!" Shade lifted the blade up and loomed it over the sandslash's neck. But the Sandslash lifted the cut foot up, and knocked Shade back. Shade flew into the crate he had hit before. He stood up and saw that the Sandslash was running right for him. He whipped the blade to the left and sliced right through the armor covering the sandslash's stomach. He then kicked the Sandslash, sending him flying into a wooden beam. He then quickly turned towards the crate. He popped the top off and saw it's contents. A bunch of power tools were inside.

The Sandslash slowly approached the umbreon in front of him. "_This kid must be distracted by the contents inside. Whatever that is." _Once he was right behind Shade, he pulled back his blade as to plunge it forward into Shade's spine. Shade spun around within half a second and dove his fist forward into the sandslash's stomach. The Sandslash dropped his blade as he howled in pain. "FUCK!" He looked down to see Shade's hand wrapped around the handle of an electric hand drill. The entry wound was bigger than that of a normal thin drill, indicating that it must be a log drill. Shade pulled down the button and a whirring noise rang in the air. The Sandslash cried out as his insides were drilled mercilessly. With his low strength, the Sandslash slammed his fist up, smacking into Shade's face, sending him into the pile of bricks. Shade closed his eyes as he groaned in pain. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes to see the Sandslash standing on the wooden lift. "You are a worthy opponent Shade. But look over the railing." Shade leaned to his left and looked down to see three of Jolt's soldiers firing upon a row of crates. Behind the crates were three union workers. One of which was the union director. "Son of a bitch." "That's right Shade. You can chase me, or you can save him. But if you chase me, the union workers will die. If you save them, I will get away. But you can't get to both in time!" The Sandslash maniacally laughed as he hit the switch. In frustration, Shade reached behind him and grabbed a loose brick from the pile. He pitched it forward, as it zoomed past the tables and wood. It finally went past the entrance of the elevator and smacked into the sandslash's face. Blood flew upward as the Sandslash's body fell onto the wooden lift floor, hitting it with a loud thud. Shade didn't have time to see if he was still alive. He spun around and leapt over the railing, zooming past the unfinished building's floors. He was falling above one of the soldiers. His foot slammed into the soldier's head, bringing him down with Shade, the back of his head smashed into the dirt ground. Blood splattered everywhere and bits of skull spread out across the dirt ground. Shade knew he still had the two soldiers on either side of him to worry about. Pulling his foot out of the dead soldier's head, he spun around and slammed his heel into the stomach of the soldier on his right. The soldier bent over in pain, when Shade pulled his katana back out and cut the soldier's head clean off, bending his back to do so. He felt the bits of broken brick and splinters dig into his back as he bent. He grunted as he remembered that they must have come off on him when he slammed into them. Shade turned around to face the other soldier, but then that soldier shot two bullets into Shade's arm with a pistol. Shade groaned as he lifted his foot up, knocking the handgun from the soldiers grip, sending it into the air. Shade expertly spun his blade on his right, before digging it into the soldier's skull, right between his eyes. The lifeless body dropped to the ground as Shade pulled his blood stained sword from his skull. He turned to face the union people who peeked over the bullet covered crates. The union director stood up and pointed at Shade. "YOU! YOU'RE THE KILLER!" The union workers shook as they hid behind the crates. Shade let out a frustrated sigh. _"Great, news must have finally reached downtown." _Shade looked up at the director. "If I was the killer, would I have saved your asses, or would I have let them shoot you all up?" "But you…" "And if I was the killer, why wouldn't I be digging my blade into you myself?" The croconaw took a step back. Shade let out another sigh. "Look, I'm not the killer, I've been framed and the Sandslash at the top of the building was going to kill you to make me look bad. So in order to prevent that, I came to save your ass." The croconaw hung his head in Shame. "Sorry. And, thank you for saving us." "No problem." "So, did you kill him?" "No, he got away." "Well maybe we can…" "LOOK!" the other union worker shouted pointing to the other end of the yard. A red, five seated pickup truck started to drive by them. In the back was a soldier and the Sandslash. In the front were two other soldiers. "Oh hell no!" Shade kicked the ground beneath himself, sending a MP5K off of the soldier's corpse, and into Shade's hands. Shade pointed the gun at the pickup truck. Time seemed to slow itself in his eyes as he looked down the sights of the gun. Shade pressed the trigger once, ringing a single gunshot in the air. Blood splattered in the driver seat window, indicating a hit. The truck swerved left and right, wildly out of control, until it smashed into a large metal beam sticking up from the ground. The front of the car compacted itself, and the windows were all broken. The tires on the right side of the vehicle blew out just then. "Good, they're not going anywhere. Still gripping the MP5K, Shade walked to the pickup truck, seeing blood and glass lying on the sides. Shade's sneakers crunched over these though. He walked next to the driver's seat window to confirm that the driver, and the passenger were both dead. Shade walked forward some more next to the back window. The soldier on the other end of the seat was dead, blood splattering the front of his face. The Sandslash in front of him however, was still alive, groaning in pain. Glass stuck into his face, blood dripped down, running through the collar of his armor. He lifted his head up from the seat he was pressed against and looked up to see Shade's angry expression. "No, wait…" Without hesitation, Shade lifted up his gun and pointed the barrel at the Sandslash. He pulled down the trigger and held it. Bullets sprayed forward, ripping through the sandslash's stomach, chest, and a few went into his throat. The bullets flew through him, some hitting the already dead body behind him. The gun stopped firing after a minute and clicked. It was empty. Shade let out a sigh as he pulled a splinter from the back of his neck. "I need a fucking vacation after I'm done with this." He walked to the other end of the beam, and sat against it. He slowly, but steadily panted for a break. The croconaw walked over to him. "You okay kid?" "I've seen better days friend." Shade waited a minute before pulling himself to his feet. "Need a ride home?" The croconaw offered. "Thanks, that would be great." Shade said in between pants. Shade was led over to a blue hummer and entered the passenger seat. The croconaw started up the engine and exited the complex. Shade told him the address as they exited. He leaned back, hoping that there'd be a nice, warm, comfy couch waiting for him upon his return.

**Author's Note: ****So? Waddaya think? Pretty good? Well anyways, thank you all for your support in this series and I'll try to have the next chapter up by tonight. Review this story and remember… Wait I forget.**


	29. The Last Target

**Chapter 29: The Last Target**

Shade hopped out of the hummer and thanked the croconaw that drove him. He approached the door and opened it to see stair, after stair, after stair. Shade walked up tiredly, His muscles sore from the two consecutive fights today. He groaned each time his shoe hit the step. He was exhausted, sore, and his jaw felt numb. He finally arrived at the door where Amber's home was. He entered and walked forward towards where he remembered the couch being. He sat on it and laid down. He stretched and yawned before being sucked into a deep sleep.

Amber heard someone enter and got up off her computer. She peeked her head around the corner of her computer room and saw Shade laying on the couch, already asleep. She laughed. "Must be exhausted after the day he's had." Amber sat back down on her desk chair and continued to type into the computer. Right now she was trying to triangulate the location of the third assassin. She had already gotten a name. The Audino's name was Sheik Albaker. "What's with all these foreign assassins?" She noticed that the Sandslash and the Banette were also foreign, and so was the body of the assassin found at the club. She laughed to herself. "That must have been Shade's doing." She clicked a few things before a box popped up. It said, **RUNNING IDENTIFICATION SCAN. **It would hack into the street cameras and run scans on the faces of all who get caught in the camera's view. Once it found a match, it would alert all other cameras and take a snapshot of the location. She yawned. Staring at a computer screen most of the day was tiring. She slowly advanced towards the stairs before taking one last look at Shade. He laid on the couch, his left arm hanging off the side and a small line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. She continued up the stairs to her bedroom. It looked like the rest of the house, but with a queen sized bed and a TV across the bed frame. She laid down on the cushioned mattress before falling into a deep sleep like Shade.

Amber was the first one to wake up. She got up, walked downstairs and went to her computer. She saw that the scan was still running. She sighed before deciding to try and hack into Jolt's database. She tried before Shade came, but with no success that time. She typed in a few codes before a beep noise emitted from her computer speakers. She was in. Amber decided to look and see if the database had any frequencies that would connect to the assassin. She opened up a file and saw three of them. One was labeled, "Audino" She clicked it open. Inside were a few pictures of people with their faces crossed out. They must have been the already dead targets. She scrolled down the screen and saw a blacked out photo. It looked like a glaceon. "A glaceon?" She then heard a beep from the speakers again. The scan had found something. She opened up the window and saw that the Audino was entering a nightclub. "Strange… Wait a minute." She went to a normal browser and looked at the news. The most recent one was a picture of the dead victims. She scrolled down some more. There was the picture of the dead Luxray with his face in the floor. The picture was taken exactly last week on Saturday. Amber looked at the day today. It was Saturday. She jumped out of her chair and ran towards the sleeping Shade. She started to frantically rock him. She only received a groan. "Damn it!" She then pulled Shade's sleeve, tugging him to the side. "SHIT!" He flopped out of the couch, onto the floor. "What?" He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. "Come see this." Amber lead Shade into the computer room. She pulled up the article about the guy Shade killed at the club, and then the database for Jolt's army. "Look at this." She lined both pages up with each other. "Jolt is sending the Audino to the club today, exactly one week after the incident. And last week, you and Amy were both there right?" "Yeah, your point?" "Is it possible that Amy could be going today as well?" Amber asked. Shade realized that the club only opens at night on today. "CRAP!" Shade secured his katanas, and ran out the door. "Shade!" He stopped in the doorway. "Good luck." He nodded at Amber before rushing down the stairs, and out the building.

_Meanwhile…_

Amy was in her room, softly sighing to herself as she slipped into a shiny blue dress. She looked in the mirror. "I wish Shade was here…" She had been unable to be happy since Shade had left. Her friends invited her out tonight to try and change that. She sighed again, before a gentle knock rang on her door. "Amy? You ready?" Sasha called. "Yeah…" She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Her friend stood there, wearing a short green dress, and blue high heels. "Wow, mixing it up are we?" Amy asked smiling. "Yep, hey… you just smiled!" Sasha hadn't seen her friend smile at anything in a long time. "Come on let's go!" Sasha pulled her friend out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door.

**Author's Note: ****Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my computer is fucked to the up. I might need to get a new one soon. This one has been well to me, but its past it's prime, because this laptop is a hand me down. Well, See YA!**


	30. Two Parties, Two Drugs

**Chapter 30: Two Parties, Two Drugs**

Amy and her friends stood outside the club door. It seemed like only yesterday to Amy that Shade beat the crap out of that Luxray. She sighed. "Oh cheer up mi amigo!" Rob encouraged. "This night is young, as are we! No time to grovel." "I guess you're right…" Amy sounded unsure. "Of course I am! Now, Let's GO!" Rob led them all inside to the large colorful dance floor. They danced without break. Amy only waved her arms up slowly, almost as if she didn't have the energy to dance. Sasha noticed this though. "Oh come on, Cheer up girl!" Amy sighed again before stopping. "Guys, do you… do you also believe Shade is innocent?" She needed to know. "Well…" Sasha sighed. "I'm sorry Amy, but all that evidence points towards him. I know you want to believe something else but…" "NO!" Amy cut her off. None of the people seemed to notice an enraged girl staring down her friend. "I don't _believe _that Shade is innocent, I KNOW that he is!" Sasha took a step back. Amy took a deep breath. "Sorry I snapped on you Sasha, but I… I just…" Tears came to Amy's eyes. Sasha put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "There there… It'll be ok. Hey, why don't you go to the bar and get a Shirley temple?" "Ok." Amy walked through the crowds and pushed her way to the bar. The bar was empty besides her and the bartender in a green apron and brown underclothes. "You look like shit kid." The female bartender spoke first. "I feel like it too." "Tell me what's wrong." The bartender encouraged. "Well, my boyfriend was framed for murder and was forced to leave, and I might never see him again." She teared up again. "Oh, I'm sure he'll come back. Hey, how about a drink?" "Shirley temple please." The bartender turned around and pulled two nozzles up off the counter. She then poured them into a small glass cup and put ice in it. The ice must have had frost on it, because the outside was whiter than normal. "_Frosted ice cubes?" _Amy thought to herself. "Here you go kid." She slid the cup across the counter. "T-Thanks." Amy chugged down the drink and slid the glass back to the bartender. "By the way, what's your name?" Amy asked in interest towards the person who's been so nice to a kid. "My name? It's Sally." The Audino bartender stuck out a hand towards the glaceon. Amy took it and shook hands with her. "Amy. Now if you excuse me, I have to freshen up." Amy got up and walked towards the woman's restroom. The bartender smirked. "Oh, I know exactly who you are." She said quietly to herself. "And you're coming with me." She hopped over the bar and walked towards the restroom as well.

_Meanwhile…_

Shade jumped from rooftop to rooftop, rushing desperately to the club. "I'm coming Amy!" He yelled to himself. He felt as though his feet were about to give out. But he kept pushing onwards. "I'm coming…" He saw the dim street lights below him. He gulped as he remembered; he's not a big fan on heights. "Damn, I got acrobatic free running abilities and I'm afraid of heights. The irony." He continued to leap, knowing that it was the fastest (And most life threatening) Way to get across town on foot.

_Back at the club…_

Amy washed her hands in the porcelain white sink. She was in one of the five lined up sinks in that bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, white walls, white and blue tile, and black stalls. It had a fair amount of room for a fair amount of people. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the way she looked. She opened her mouth to talk to herself, but no sound came out. Her eyes shot open in shock, she tried to speak again, but same results. She clutched at her own throat, as her muscles began to sting. She tried to run for the door, but her legs gave out halfway. She started to cry, knowing that this exact same thing happened at Mike's house. A shadow cast over her. She looked up to see the silhouette of an Audino. "Sally… help… me I… can't… move…" She managed to weakly get out. "Oh I know you can't move." Sally leaned over; her apron was no longer on, showing the brown leather clothes she wore. "I know what the drug did silly!" She was happy. Amy saw that on the torso of her clothing, was an emblem that closely resembled Jolt's army, but was a little faded. "You… You're one of… them…" "That's right!" Sally sounded like this was a game. "And now, you're coming with me." Sally grabbed both of Amy's arms. She would've tried to plea for help, but they were the only ones in the bathroom. Her friends would think she was still at the bar, and wouldn't notice she was gone right away. "You… Bitch…" Amy managed. "Curse all you want, but remember who the drugged one isn't." She smirked sadistically. She dragged Amy out into the open, but no one noticed that she was being kidnapped. She was dragged behind the blue glass divider; no one would be able to see her. She cried and whimpered softly as she was taken against her will. "No…" She pleaded to no avail. She finally was dragged to the other end of the club, where the stairs were. She was painfully dragged up the stone steps. This Audino showed no mercy. After reaching the top, Amy realized that this wasn't the main exit. It was the stairs towards the back of the club. "Where are you… taking me…?" "Jolt's camp, don't worry. He told me to leave you unharmed." She dragged Amy to a metal door which had **EXIT **written above it. Amy was picked up in the Audino's arms. "You're… A monster…" "Thanks!" The Audino was preppy. Amy was taken out the back of the club into an alleyway. A white van with double back doors parked at the end of the alley. She was walked over there. Amy was placed on the ground, whimpering. The Audino opened the doors. Inside was supposed to be a blue carpeted inside, with five other soldiers riding in the back seats. But instead, a blood stained, body filled van stood in front of her. "What?" She was shocked. The soldiers bodies all had cuts and gashes in them, all piled on each other. She looked past the front seats to see that the driver panel had been smashed. "Sorry." A masculine voice said behind them. The Audino turned as she pulled a katana out from the van's back. She saw only darkness from the walls and the exit of the alley. "But she's not going anywhere." The voice spoke again. "SHOW YOURSELF!" The Audino demanded angrily. "As you wish." A dim golden light shone from the darkness, as an umbreon with angry blood red eyes emerged from the shadows.


	31. One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**** Just wanted to say thank you, to all the loyal people who have stuck this far with the story. I hope you're all enjoying this! Well, READ AND ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *echo***

**Chapter 31: One Hell of a Night**

Shade stared down the Audino as if he was staring into her soul. "Oh, and don't try to drive, I smashed the control panel with your buddy's head. Speaking of your buddy," Shade tossed forward a wooden mask, broken in half. "He broke my thing." The Audino growled at him. "Growl all you want bitch, but you're dying all the same." Shade got into a defensive position, gripping his katana firmly. The Audino did the same. The Audino yelled as she charged at Shade. Shade swung his blade as she did when she passed by. She ran a couple feet past him before stopping. She turned around. Shade stood still. Blood dripped from his shoulder. "HA!" The Audino mocked. "How can you expect to beat me if you can't keep up with my speed?" She was right. "_Damn, when did she swing?" _Shade had swung his blade too late. Shade turned around and the Audino wasn't there. "What the he…" "Right behind you." Shade felt the bottom of a boot on his back and was sent flying forward. He stumbled to his feet before getting another kick to the gut. "FUCK!" Shade smashed into the front of a dumpster. "You're nowhere near fast enough to fight me." The Audino walked forward. "Maybe not…" Shade stood up. "But…" Before she could react, Shade's blade pierced her leg. She jumped back and howled before it dug too deep. "Speed isn't the only thing necessary to win a fight." Shade charged forward. The Audino swung her blade, but Shade slid along the ground. He dug the edge of his blade into The Audino's leg. "Shit!" She jumped to the side. Shade stood up. His stomach had a gash on it now. "Seems like you couldn't slide fast enough." The Audino stabbed her blade forward quickly, stabbing into Shade's stomach further. He howled in pain. "And you're nowhere near the ability of…" Shade stepped forward, pulling the blade out of himself. He spun around and smashed his heel into the Audino's face. She flew into the open back of the van. "Bitch, stop running your mouth. You might get hurt." Shade mocked. "Stop calling me bitch, kid!" She jumped forward with her sword overhead. She swung it down. Shade barely managed to block it with his sword in time. "Stop calling me kid, bitch!" Shade slammed his foot into the knee of the Audino. She screamed as she fell onto her back. Shade pressed his foot to her neck. "Now, you're gonna tell me where…" The Audino slammed her foot up, smashing it into Shade's back, once again sending him into the dumpster. "Ass…" Shade once again pushed himself to his feet. Before he could turn around, he felt cold, hard steel rip through his back. "SHIT!" He fell to the ground. His muscles shook as he laid there. "Now, you'll die within the hour. Come on kid." The Audino lifted Amy up and walked towards the end of the alley. "God Damnit." Shade couldn't even lift up his head. Soon, his muscles stopped shaking all together. Amy still had no control over her body. This drug was stronger than the one she was given at Mike's party. They walked around the corner, no one stood outside. No witnesses. Amy was put into the trunk of a yellow sedan. She tried to cry out, but no noise was produced. She heard the car engine start up. "No, No, No, No…" She cried again. "_Got the damn bitch." _ The Audino thought to herself as she drove away from the club. "Now I can focus on…" "PEEK A BOO BITCH!" A black figure lept from the roof of the car to the hood, and then rolled inside the passenger seat, it's foot slamming into the Audino's nose. "SHIT!" She clutched her now bleeding nose with one hand, while still holding the wheel. She turned to see an umbreon sitting next to her. "Sorry, is this an invitation only party?" The Audino removed her hand from her nose and reached into her pocket. She was stopped when Shade punched the side of her head multiple times. "Damn it, you little fuck!" She smashed her elbow into Shade's jaw, sending his back into the car door. She pulled out a butterfly knife from her pocket and spun it open. She went to jab it at Shade's throat, but he caught her hand. "My my, a little over armed, aren't we?" Shade punched her jaw once more. The car started to swerve off the road. They felt the bumps of the sidewalk. Shade tried to regain his balance, but felt cold steel dig into his leg. He howled before smashing his elbow into Her face. Blood streamed down from her nose as they drove. "You little…" She looked down and cupped her face in her hand. "SHIT! ROAD! ROAD!" Shade screamed. The car swerved once more, before smashing into the side of a building. Both Shade and the Audino laid their faces across the popped out Airbags.

Amy was hyperventilating. She was scared. She felt blood leak from her head from the sudden stop, her head hit the back of the trunk. "Oww…" She moaned. She worried, she heard Shade climb the car before they took off, and was worried if he was dead now. The trunk popped open, a white street light blinding her. "S-Shade?" She nervously asked. "Not even close." She was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the trunk. She was once again lifted into the Audino's arms. She walked away from the wreckage. "Where's Shade?" She questioned the Audino. She simply laughed. "WHERE'S SHADE?" Amy was pissed. "Ok, only remember, you asked. The Audino turned to face the car wreckage. She saw in the passenger seat, a bloodied umbreon with his eyes closed, his head resting against the airbag. "You bitch. YOU KILLED HIM!" Amy was furious. She could at least speak again. But that was it. "No, he killed himself by knocking off my driving. And now he's dead because of it." She laughed some more before carrying Amy away from the wreck. "Your boyfriends dead! Your boyfriends dead!" Amy teared up. "Aww… whats the matter? Little girl gonna cry? Want me to get you some…" She was cut off when Amy's fist smashed into the Audino's nose. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amy pushed herself to her feet, her legs shaking like there was an earthquake. "How the hell…?" The Audino stared in astonishment. "You shouldn't be able to move." Amy ran towards the Audino and smashed her fist into the Audino's face again. The Audino fell to the ground. Amy jumped on top of the Audino, her knee smashing into her gut. "OMPH!" She cried out as Amy sat on top of her. Amy screamed before smashing her fists into the Audino's face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amy continually beat the living crap out of the Audino's face. Blood flowed steadily out of the Audino's nose, her face covered in it. "Stop you little…" Amy cut her off with a blow to the head. Amy got up off of her. The Audino was weak. She started to crawl in the opposite direction. Amy walked over to the trunk of the car. She looked towards the back and saw a tire iron. She pulled it out and walked towards the Audino, rage in her eyes. She stood over the bloodied Audino, gripping the tire iron. She lifted her hands over her head and screamed as she smashed the end of the tire iron into the back of the Audino's head. She lifted it up and did it again, and again, and again, before falling to her knees. She continued to bash it into the Audino's skull. She screamed as she did it. The Audino died on the first strike, but that wasn't stopping Amy. "THIS IS FOR SHADE!" She lifted the weapon over her head again, but her wrists were grabbed by a set of cold hands, stopping her. She turned her head to see a bloodied, cut up, bruised, and above all, ripped up umbreon standing behind her, holding her wrists. "It's sweet that this is for me, but I think she's dead already." Amy started to tear up again. She dropped the tire iron onto the concrete street. She only now realized that she had just taken a life. "Oh, Arceus. What have I done?" Amy started to cry again. Shade kneeled in front of her, and hugged her. "it's ok Amy, She was going to kidnap you, you did it in self defense. But, we should probably get the blood off of you. Amy looked down through her teary eyes. She saw blood staining her outfit. "S-Shade." She returned the hug. "I missed you." "I missed you too Amy. I swear, this is almost over, I'll be able to return home soon." "Please hurry. I just… I just…" "Shhhhh… Shhh… Shh… it's ok." They both stood up and Shade wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, We'll get you to the night club." "Wait, you're not g-going with me?" Amy didn't want him to leave. "I'm sorry, but everyone still thinks I'm the killer, I promise, this will end soon." Amy sniffled. "P-Promise?" "Would I lie to you?" Amy smiled at him, tears still coming down her face. Shade kissed her on the lips. "Come on." Shade led her down the street, towards the moonlight.


	32. A Great Plan

**Chapter 32: A Great Plan**

Shade walked into the alley of the night club, Amy in his arms. He placed her on her feet next to the door. "Shade, when will I see you again?" Amy asked, really not wanting him to go. "Soon." He then turned around to face the end of the alley. "Take care Amy." "You too Shade." And with that, he walked out of the alley, knowing he had left a sad glaceon behind. Amy headed back inside once he was out of sight. She walked down the stairs and skimmed along the walls to the women's restroom. She then went in to wash up.

Shade ran down the street, hoping to get to Amber's place quickly. The sooner she found the last assassin, the sooner he could go home. He ran down the street until coming to a lineup of rundown apartment buildings. "Good, almost there." Shade ran down further, sprinting to where his temporary place of stay was. He finally arrived outside Amber's apartment. He walked inside and ascended up the stairs. He opened up Amber's door and went inside. He walked over to the couch and sat down, groaning. "One hell of a night." He sunk into the comforting cushions and turned on the TV with a remote. "Amber!" "Yeah?" "How's the search for the last assassin coming?" "Come and see!" Shade groaned as he lifted himself up, and walked towards the computer room. He entered to see Amber sitting on the desk chair, typing away at the keyboard. Just the same as when he left. "You really need to get the fuck out more." Shade commented as he leaned over her. "Yeah, yeah… now look at this!" Amber popped up a screen with a picture to the entrance of the abandoned church on the other side of town. "Ok, it's the abandoned church, big deal." Amber sighed. "No, this!" Amber hit play and the screen started to move. From the left of the screen, a Banette walked in, and entered the church. It was the assassin. "Her…" "Yeah, now look at this." Amber hit a button that fast forwarded an hour. The Banette exited the church. Amber hit the hour button again and the Banette entered the church again. "Every hour…" Amber started. "Every hour she either leaves, or enters. You can intercept her there." "Sounds good. Then I can…" Shade stopped mid sentence. If he killed the final assassin, who would admit to the crimes. "Wait, how will I prove that I'm innocent if she dies?" "I don't know, but she can't be left alive much longer. More people are dying Shade." "I know…" Shade groaned in frustration as he turned around back towards the couch. He sat back down on it. Amber walked out. "Shade, what'll we do?" "I don't know." He sunk into the back of the couch. He could just kill the Banette, but his life would be even more complicated then. He sat up and looked at the TV. "Amber, what day is it today?" "Saturday. Why?" "Good. Give me until morning to think of something." She shrugged and walked up the stairs to her room. "Now," Shade placed a few blank papers on the coffee table. "Let's get to work."

Amber slowly rose up from her bed, stretching and yawning. She squinted her eyes to protect against the bright trail of light, shining in from between her curtains. She slowly rose, still wearing the same outfit. She never really had friends or any family to see, so she never saw the need in changing. She walked out her door, and down the stairs. She looked at the couch once she was off the stairs. Shade sat there, hands folded in front of face, his eyes redder than normal, and he was concentrating on a couple of scattered papers on the coffee table. He just stared at them, not moving an inch. "Uh… Shade?" No response. She took a single step closer. Shade yelled as he placed both hands under the table, then flipping it forward. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" He placed both hands on the sides of his head and looked down. Amber was in shock. She stood there looking back and forth between the umbreon, and the papers sticking out from under the upside down coffee table. "No matter what I try…" Shade groaned. "No matter what I write, I CANT COME UP WITH ANYTHING!" He shot onto his side and laid on the couch. Amber cautiously moved closer to him, scared out of her mind. "It's ok Shade. We'll think of something. Want some breakfast?" He nodded. Amber walked over into the small kitchen on the other side of the room. She opened up a cabinet and two little light gray things dangled by a thin black cord. "Damn these receivers." Shade sat up. "What's wrong with your receiver?" "No, these receivers." She pulled out the little speaker looking things, and held them each up. "I can't find a place for them." Shade was intrigued. "Why are there two?" "One you speak into, and another, you get noise out of." She sighed. Shade got an idea. "That's it!" He jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. "What's it?" The receivers were swiped out of her hands, into Shade's pockets. "No time! Great idea!" Shade rushed through the living room, out the door, and slid down the stairs railing. Amber ran out her door and stood at the top of the staircase. "Shade!" He was already out of sight.

_An hour later..._

Amy sighed as she walked down the sidewalk to school. She wore a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She sighed. "I know he said soon but… how soon?" She sighed to herself once more. Before she knew it, a hand cupped itself over her mouth and her shoulder. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She was pulled into a dead bush. She tried to break free of the grip and scream for help, but the hold only grew tighter. She flailed around, trying to hit the person behind her. "Amy! Amy calm down!" A familiar voice whispered. She stopped swinging. "Mmphh?" Her voice was muffled. "Oh, sorry." She was free and turned around. Shade sat behind her. "SHADE!" She lunged at him, hugging around his neck, burying her face in his warm fur as he fell down. "Amy…I can't…. breathe!" She let go of him. "Oh, sorry." He sat up. "It's alright…" "So, is it over? Can you come home now?" "No, but I have an idea, and you're gonna help me." They both stood up. "What can I do?" "Here" Shade handed her a gray speaker like thing. "What's this?" She asked precariously. "No time to explain. But at four o' clock, bring your dad into his office, and switch it on. This will prove my innocence." She slid it into her pocket, wanting to not mess up. "Ok Shade, I will." "Remember, we only get one chance at this. Do not let anything happen to that speaker." Amy nodded before hugging him again, which he returned. "It'll be over soon?" "Yes Amy, very soon." Amy let go and got out of the bush. She nodded at Shade one last time before continuing to school. Shade rushed out from behind the bush and ran through a field. "This. This will make things right."

_Meanwhile…_

A Banette walked into a so called abandoned church. It wasn't actually abandoned, she just wanted people to think it was. She was an assassin, and her soldiers had been holding out here for this operation to ruin Shade. She walked in and saw soldiers everywhere. A few on the old wooden church pews, a few standing in groups talking, and a few boarding up some windows. "Good." She said to herself. She walked to the end of the church, where a wooden staircase was. She walked up the staircase until the roof was only a couple of feet from her head. She walked down the wooden catwalk towards a small drywall room, with a window overlooking the church floor. She looked at a clock above the wooden door in front of her. It read 4 o' clock. She sighed. "This day won't go by fast enough. She opened the door and walked into the room. Two dead soldiers lay on the brown carpeted ground. "What the…?" She looked up, and saw a smirking umbreon leaning against the desk. "Hey bitch, how's it going?" The Banette pulled out her katana and pointed it at Shade. "You!" "Yes, me." Shade's smirk grew wider with his smartass remark. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" "Well, I'm not saying you shouldn't. But first, explain to me what your plan was going to accomplish, I just don't see it." "Wow, you really are dumb aren't you? Ok, well I'll recap it for you. And then, you die!" The Banette sheathed her katana. "Jolt sent in the assassins to kill innocent civilians, and after a couple of deaths, we pinned the whole thing on you. I snuck into your room at night and stole a sample of your neon. Then I planted it at the scene of my next kill, where they would analyze the fluid and lead right back to you! You would be forced to leave, and the girl would be wide open for kidnapping. There, happy?" The Banette took a deep breath. "Very happy. Oh and say hello." Shade slid a gray device from behind him, to the edge of the brown desk. "Say hello? To who?" The Banette said with a puzzled expression. "Oh no one, just the family you took me away from, that is on the other end of this device right here." Shade smirked as he held it up. The Banette's jaw dropped as she realized what just happened. "Who's really dumb now bitch?"  
**Author's Note: ****DUN DUN DUN! PLOT TWIST! Hope you all liking the story so far. I won't be writing over spring break because I'm going down to Virginia. So, I'll have a week of a break. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing now. I'll probably update every day until I have to leave. You know the drill, **_**REVIEW!**_


	33. Innocence Proven

**Chapter 33: Innocence Proven**

In the office of Amy's dad, stood himself, and Amy. She placed a gray device on the desk. "Amy, what did you want to show me?" "Not show, listen to dad." She switched the device to on. It started playing noise. "Wow, you really are dumb aren't you?" A female asked. "Ok, well I'll recap it for you. And then, you die!" The Banette sheathed her katana. "Jolt sent in the assassins to kill innocent civilians, and after a couple of deaths, we pinned the whole thing on you. I snuck into your room at night and stole a sample of your neon. Then I planted it at the scene of my next kill, where they would analyze the fluid and lead right back to you! You would be forced to leave, and the girl would be wide open for kidnapping. There, happy?" "Very happy. Oh and say hello." The new voice was that of Shade's. Amy's father stood in shock, staring at the device. He instantly pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Police, get to the abandoned church right now! Shade is innocent; I have evidence, and the location of the real killer." He put the radio back into his pocket. He walked up to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Amy. I should have believed you." "It's ok dad. Now let's get Shade!" "Right." They both ran out the office and down the stairs to Amy's dad's car.

_Meanwhile…_

Shade swung his katana down at a Banette. She dodged it and pulled out her own. "YOU LITTLE FUCK!" She was furious. "YOU RUINED OUR PLANS!" "Now we're even." She yelled as she charged forward with her blade. Shade just narrowly jumped out of the way. He jumped up as the Banette swung down once more. Shade dodged it and smashed his fist into the Banette's face. She stumbled backwards. Police sirens and gunshots rang from outside. Shade walked over to a window and opened the blinds. "Look at that…" Police cars lined up, with officers behind them, firing their pistols and shotguns at the building. They were in a firefight with the soldiers inside the church. "You're done for. Give in now, and you will be spared." "NEVER!" Shade didn't even see her move, but she wasn't in that spot anymore. He felt cold, sharp steel rip into his stomach. He grunted as the blade wiggled around. "Now…" The Banette started angrily. "Now you will join the ranks of those we killed!" Shade's collar was grabbed and he was thrown backwards. He hit the large window. He went to charge forward, but was kicked in the stomach. "DAMN IT!" He hadn't even heard the glass behind him shatter. Before he knew what was going on, he was getting further from the Banette. "Crap." He fell downwards, out the building. His face hit a stone pole sticking from under the building. He shot up his hands and grabbed the stone. The stone slid a little outwards. "SHIT!" The Banette walked forward, and stood in the hole she had kicked Shade through. "Now Shade…" Shade used one hand to hold the sword wound from before, and the other to hold the stone. It slid out some more. "YOU WILL DIE!" The Banette smashed her foot down, into the stone, knocking it fully loose. The stone fell, as did Shade. He screamed as he fell down from to the ground. He knew it, this was the end. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace the hard, pavement death beneath him. "SHADE!" Shade opened his eyes. Time seemed to slow down. He looked down and saw pavement. He looked up a little and saw Amy, running forward from the open door of a car. "No," He said. Time resumed normally. "I…" He spun around midair. His stomach hit a metal pole sticking out of the building. His insides felt like they were mashed around now. "God Damnit. Still, better than dying." He looked to his right expecting to see a wall. He saw a window. On the other side of it, was a Banette holding a pistol. "So close." Shade said. The window slid open. The gun's barrel was pointed at him. "Now Shade, I'll make sure you…" Shade swung his feet up, knocking the gun out of the Banette's hands, sending it to the ground. "Sorry," Shade started. "But you talk too damn much." Shade used his right hand to grab the Banette's collar. He pulled and sent her out the window. She grabbed his foot as she fell. The weight ripped the pole off of the wall. They both plummeted to the ground. They weren't too far up this time, so they both lived on impact. But they felt pain all over. The Banette rolled to her side and grabbed the pistol she had dropped. She pointed it at the umbreon who was still clinging to the metal pole. "Any last words, Shade?" "I got some…" Shade's grip on the pipe tightened. He swung his arms up, the pole making contact with the Banette's face. Blood spewed forward as she fell back. Shade got up and stepped on her neck, pressing against her windpipe. "I'd be dead if you wouldn't fuck around as much as you did." Shade smashed the pole downward, its end breaking into her skull, sending blood upwards. She was dead now. Shade dropped the pipe as he took in the silence. "_Wait," _he thought to himself. "_Wasn't there a gunfight go…"_ his thoughts were interrupted as bullets ripped into his shoulders and legs. "FUCKERS!" Shade dropped to the ground, his vision starting to blur. "_Guess you weren't strong enough Shade, guess you can't fight Jolt now and have your revenge." _ The voice was back. "Shut up. The last voice I want to hear is yours." Shade's vision blurred more, as he felt blood leak out of him. Bullets whizzed over him. "SHADE!" Amy was screaming. He hoped she didn't run out here to help him. No, the cops would stop her. "SHADE…!" The world began to shake, as Shade's vision turned fully black. "_Well, at least the killings will stop. The final assassin is dead."_ the last thing he heard besides gunshots was, "SHAdeeee…!"


	34. Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 34: Old Habits Die Hard**

Shade slowly opened his eyes to a bright light hanging over his face. He groaned as the heat radiated off of the light source. He immediately shut his eyes again as he groaned in pain. "Ugggh…." He sat up slowly. "I feel like shit." He rubbed the back of his throbbing head. "You don't look any better either." Shade jumped at the female voice. He opened his eyes slightly to see a familiar Leafeon standing at the other side of a bright, white room. He realized that he was on a hospital bed inside the clinic in Amy's home. "Amber?" "Yep." She walked over to him and pressed her hand across his head. She pulled it away as heat transferred to it from Shade's head. "Arceus Shade, you're burning up." She reached behind her back and pulled out a water bottle. She extended her arm out to Shade. He took the water bottle from her hesitantly. It was ice cold to the touch. Shade twisted off the cap and threw it over his shoulder. He pressed his lips to the bottle and gulped it down swiftly. He let out a content sigh after he emptied the bottle. "Wait, Amber why are you here?" "In the clinic or in Amy's home?" "Both." Shade threw the empty bottle to the right, sinking it into a black trash bin in the corner of the room. "Well, I was waiting for you to get better, and I'm living with you guys now!" Shade was taken aback by this. "Come again?" "Amy's dad was grateful that I could hack into Jolt's database, so he hired me as one of the military's computer geeks." Shade couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then. Hey, where's Amy?" Shade asked with interest. "I'll call her for you, and I reckon that you two would like to be alone?" "Yes please." Amber giggled. "Ok, I'll go get her." Amber turned and walked out of the room. Shade sighed and laid back against his pillow. His mind was flooded with ideas and questions such as, "Is the assassin dead? Do they believe that I'm innocent? How will Amy react when she sees me?" Shade got an answer to that last question as the door swung open with great force. "SHADE!" Amy leaped forward at the bedridden umbreon, wrapping her arms around his neck, in a hug that even the Jaws of Life couldn't remove. Shade gagged as Amy unknowingly crushed his windpipe. "Amy…" "Oh, right, Sorry!" She let go of his neck as he gasped for air. "I forgot, you need oxygen, right?" Amy joked. "Oxygen would be nice, yes." She hugged him again, this time not around his neck, as he returned the hug. "I'm glad you're back…" Amy stared into his blood red eyes, as he stared into her blue ones. They both slowly moved their faces closer to each others, until the door slammed open again, a loud excited scream coming from it. Amy jumped back, almost flying off the hospital bed, but Shade grabbed her hands. Sasha and Rob walked in from the doorway. "Bad timing?" Sasha asked. "No, we weren't doing anything." Shade sarcastically joked. "By the way, ever hear of, knocking?" "Sorry amigo, but she doesn't know that word." Rob jumped in. "Anyways…" Sasha stared at Rob with a glance that would make a fully grown man piss himself. She then turned her attention towards Shade. "How are you feeling?" "Well," Shade looked down at his bandaged up chest. "I'm still breathing, aren't I?" They all chuckled. "Hey Amigo, once you are done with the bed rest, you want to join us in a day out?" "Hell yeah, shit, we'll go right now." Shade gripped a small tube going into his arm and pulled it out, a long needle coming out as well. Shade stood up, only wearing his shoes and jeans. "Let me just grab a shirt and hoodie, and we'll be good to go."

_7 minutes later…_

Shade, Amy, Rob, and Sasha all left the house, and were on the road. "So, where are we going?" Shade was curious as to how his day would be. "Well," Sasha started. "First we're getting some lunch, then going to the arcade, then maybe we…" A loud set of ominous footprints echoed from in front of them. They all looked straight ahead to the end of the sidewalk. Everyone but Shade got a face that seemed like it would come straight from a horror movie. Shade was in shock at what he saw. Standing about twenty feet away from the group, was another group of three, an electivire in a jean vest and sweatpants on the left, a pawniard in a white tee and jeans on the right, and in the middle was a scarred up, angry Galade.

Everyone stood in silence staring each other down, just as if a shootout was about to happen right there. "Shade." Mike said blankly. "Fuckface." Shade grinned. Mike only got angrier, his eyes full of rage. "I have a very, VERY, low patience for your…" "Yeah yeah, listen Mike, can we skip the chit chat and go straight to the part where I beat your ass inside out?" Shade's grin looked like it was about to go off the edges of his face. Mike scoffed. "You intolerant numbskull." Shade only chuckled. "Wow, you read a dictionary while they patched your ass up after that beating?" Mike growled furiously. "You really have no filter, do you?" Shade only smiled more. "You know what they say…" Shade ran forward, jumping upwards in front of Mike, lifting his foot up, sending Mike backwards into the air, smashing into a couple garbage cans. "Old habits die hard." Mike growled once more before picking himself up and saying, "Get him."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** HEY YOU GUYS! What up? Sorry I have been not writing lately, but I've been sick, I've had family, computer problems, and I struggle to get sleep after dealing with my nighttime paranoia. So anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**


	35. Betrayal

**Chapter 35: Betrayal**

The electivire swung his fist around at Shade, but he saw this and ducked. The Pawniard swung his blade at Shade's neck, but he rolled out of the way in time. The electivire caught Shade's arm, and threw him backwards. Shade hit his back on a lamppost and slid onto the ground. He went to pull himself up, but the pawniard's blade was pressed against his neck. Mike walked forward and stared down the umbreon. "Any last wo…" A quick white fist smashed into the pawniard's face, sending him backwards onto the sidewalk. Mike turned towards the white fist, and was struck by it as well. Mike tumbled backwards into a mailbox. The white fist extended an arm out to Shade. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. It was Rob. "Don't worry amigo; I've got your back." Shade nodded with a grin before they both turned to the three in front of them. Mike's eyes were filled with rage. He balled up his fists in frustration. "GET THEM!" He shouted angrily. Shade dashed forward slamming his knee into the electivire's stomach. The pawniard turned towards him, but Rob smashed his shoulder into the pawniard's chest. Mike ran to Rob and smashed the end of his blade into Rob's stomach. Rob howled in pain as his back arched. "ROB!" Shade lifted his foot to Mike's face, and smashed him into the brick wall of a building. Rob dropped to one knee. "You alright Rob?" "Fine, now kill the bastard for me!" Shade immediately kicked Mike's face, knocking the back of his head into the wall again. He fell unconscious. Shade turned towards the two goons in front of them and growled. The electivire dove at Shade, but he ducked and the electivire smashed into the lamppost. The pawniard dove at Shade, blades pointed at his neck. But Shade swung his foot up, kicking the pawniard in the balls. He fell onto the ground in unimaginable pain, whimpering. "There, that's the last…" Shade was cut off by Amy's high pitched scream. He turned to see that the electivire grabbed Amy. Sasha was on the ground, also in pain. She must have tried to fight the electivire as well. Shade was furious. Without hesitation, he dove forward, and wrapped his hands around the electivire's neck. Amy fell to the ground as the grip was released, and the two flew backwards. Shade landed on top of the electivire and rose his fists up. He smashed them both down repeatedly, into the electivire's face. Amy slowly rose to her feet and turned her attention towards Sasha. "Sash! Are you alright?" "Fine." She pushed herself to her feet as well. "You help Rob, I'll get Shade." Sasha nodded and ran over to the zangoose. Amy ran over to Shade as he continued to mash the electivire's face in. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH HER!" He shouted as his fists smashed down. "Shade! Stop, he's dead!" Amy pulled Shade off of the electivire, seeing his bloodied up face. Shade's forearms and fists were covered in blood. Shade panted before turning to face Amy. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" "No Shade, I'm fine." Shade nodded smiling before they both rushed over to Rob to help him off of his feet. Sasha was holding some kind of cloth over the wound. "Thanks for your help Rob." Shade smiled. "No problem amigo." Rob groaned. "Are you alright?" Sasha asked. "I am hurt, but it will heal." "Well," Amy started. "If that's the case, then let's go hang out somewhere." "Where to?" "How about the pizza place?" Shade nodded. "Seems good to me." They all started back down the street, Shade supporting Rob as his arm draped over his shoulder.

_20 minutes later…._

They all sat in a red cushioned booth, in a beige floored, bright pizzeria. The smell of cheese and baked bread filled the room. They all ate, laughed, and joked. Shade turned to Rob. "Rob, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Rob laughed. "Funny story actually, I used to do karate, fencing, and archery when I was younger." Shade was amazed. "Seriously?" Rob nodded. "Yeah, my father wanted me to be fit, something about carrying on his legacy of strength, or some crap like that." "Wow." They all continued to joke and laugh while eating before heading to the arcade.

_3 hours later…_

It was dark now, and Shade and Amy sat on a big black leather couch in her living room with the lights off, watching some action movie. Amy was laying her head in Shade's lap, happy that she was alone with him again. Amy sat up and looked at Shade. He looked at her to. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked devilishly. Shade grinned as well. "Make out?" "Yep." Shade playfully tackled Amy onto her back on the couch, his lips pressed up against her's. Their arms wrapped around each other, they rolled onto the floor, still kissing. Amy slowly and playfully, pushed her tongue inside of Shade's mouth. Shade was shocked. He didn't know how to respond to this, considering he was still new to this romance thing. He simply copied her actions, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth as well. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. After another minute, Shade pulled away for air, a thin strip of saliva connecting their mouths. "I love you Shade." "I love you to Amy." They continued to kiss for another couple of minutes before they both stood up. "Well, it's getting late. Shall we continue tomorrow?" Amy smiled. "We shall." Shade responded happily. They both walked up the stairs and to their separate rooms.

_15 minutes later…_

Shade lay in his bed ready to go to sleep, before an abrupt knock at his door startled him fully awake. "What the hell…?" Shade got up out of his bed and walked to the door. He was in his boxers and a black tee. He opened the door to an empty hallway. He peered his head around the doorframe and looked left and right. "Who the…?" Shade's attention turned to a white slip of paper lying on the ground, just outside his doorframe. He picked it up and read it. _"Shade, meet me in the living room. –Amy." _ Shade was confused. "Why would she… I guess she just wants to play around some more." Shade chuckled to himself before heading to the stairs and descending down them. He walked into the living room and saw another note next to a small glass of water on the coffee table. "What game is Amy playing?" Something didn't feel right to Shade. Why would Amy be up this late? He looked at the cable box beneath the TV. It read '1:34'. Shade didn't know what she was doing. He walked over to the paper and picked it up. "_Drink me." _It read. "What the hell?" Shade lifted up the glass and held it in front of his face. This was too strange. Where was Amy?" Shade looked around the living room, empty besides himself. He sniffed the glass. Nothing out of the ordinary, just water it seemed. Shade's gut told him not to drink the water. "Something's not right, not at all…" Shade turned around and heard footsteps coming down from the staircase. Amber entered the room wearing her blue sweater and jeans. "Shade? What are you doing down here this late?" Shade put the glass of water back onto the coffee table. "I was uh…. Just checking something out." Shade lied. It would've sounded awkward to explain the playful note from Amy. "What's with the water? You got thirsty after checking something?" Shade felt something wrong here. "Uh… yeah, but I decided that I wasn't thirsty. Wait, what are you doing down here?" "I uh…. I had to use the little girl's room." She turned her head. "_Why didn't she use the one upstairs?"_ Shade felt something wrong. "What's the matter?" Amber noticed the distressed look on Shade's face. Shade cleared his throat. "I uh… It's nothing." He knew it was something, but couldn't figure it out. Amber walked up to him. "Is something wrong?" "No, No, I just…" The voice in Shade's head cut him off. "_Get out of there you fool! It's a trap!" _"Wha…" Shade felt something thin and cold stab into his stomach. He looked down. Amber was pressing the plunger on a needle containing a red liquid into Shade's stomach. "Guess we'll have to do things the hard way." Shade realized what was going on. Amber was drugging him! "You son of a…" Shade lifted his fist into the air, but his muscles fell limp. His body dropped to the ground as he groaned, trying to gain the attention of one of the guards in the house. "It's a shame you didn't drink the water Shade, I went through a lot of trouble to set up this up. You know, with the notes, and the drugs, I only came down here to retrieve your limp body."  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** DUN DUN DUN! PLOT TWIST! I'm sure you have questions, but those will be explained in the next chapter. I will continue to update, maybe get anthoner chapter out today. Anywho, read and review! View! View! View!**


	36. Chick Fight!

**Chapter 36: Chick Fight!**

Shade stared up in anger at Amber, who only cockily smiled. "I don't understand." Shade managed out. "Let me explain then, I never left Jolt's army, he sent me to deal with a few loose ends, AKA you and the assassins. They were rouge and left the military, so Jolt sent me to deal with them and you. So I figured, why not take out two birds with one stone? I got you to kill them so Jolt wouldn't have to deal with them anymore, and I figured that I'd just drug you, and then take you back to Jolt for immediate execution." Shade's head was swimming, either from the drug, or the explanation. "But wait…" He said weakly. "But wait, they said that they still worked for Jolt. How could they have been rouge?" "They only said they worked for Jolt to make it seem like Jolt's publicity would go down further, rather than if they were just a few trigger happy morons. I only made it look like I hacked into Jolt's computer base. That was just a traffic feed showing you the cameras." "You bitch." Amber giggled. "And now, I'm going to take you to…" Amber got hit in the side of the face by a blue arm. Amber stumbled into the coffee table, tripping over it. "What the…?" Amy stood over Amber, rage and hate in her eyes." "We let you into this house…" Amy was getting angrier. "And you go against us!" Amy jumped on top of Amber, scratching up her face. Amber pushed Amy off of her and stood up. Amy went to get up too, but Amber kicked Amy in the gut, sending her right onto her back. "You are an annoyance Amy, so I shall finish you here!" She went to stomp on Amy's head, but she rolled out of the way. Amy jumped up, her foot hitting Amber in doing so. Amy drew her claws across Amber's face, drawing blood. "You will not hurt either of us!" Amy shot her foot out at Amber, but she caught it, and threw Amy right onto her back again. Amy kicked both her feet up, hitting Amber in the jaw. She stumbled backwards as Amy pushed herself to her feet. She let out a battle cry before lunging at Amber.

Shade watched as Amy and Amber fought. Fists, feet, and nails flying violently at each other. Shade felt so helpless. He wanted to help Amy, but he wasn't even able to move. What could he do? He tried to lift his arm up, but his body was unresponsive. He desperately tried to move his body, when he saw that Amy was losing the fight. "I'll kill you Amber…"

Amy screeched as she felt Amber's claws digging into the back of her neck. "You think you can take me down? The one who was in the military? Not a chance." The more Amy struggled to get Amber off of her, the deeper Amber's claws dug into her neck. Tears flowed down Amy's face from her eyes. The pain was just too much. "Don't worry," Amber whispered into Amy's ear. "I'll try to go easy on that pathetic excuse for a man of yours." Amy got angry. She shouted profanities as she threw her elbow into Amber's face. She then threw Amber into the coffee table, smashing it in half, and sending the glass of water across the room. It smashed on the entertainment center which the TV rested on. "YOU BITCH!" Amy lunged at Amber once more, slamming her elbow into her face. Amy then wrapped her hands around Amber's neck and pushed down. Amber's eyes bulged as she tried to gasp for air, her legs flailing around. Amy pushed even harder on Amber's windpipe with the more she struggled. Amber let out one more exhausted gasp, before her entire body went limp. Amy punched Amber's face a couple of times before standing over the corpse, and spitting on it. "Shade!" She ran over to the numb umbreon on the floor. "Are you ok?" Amy sounded hysteric. "I'm fine Amy; it's you I'm concerned about. We should get some bandaging over those claw marks so they don't get…" Stomping came into the room. Amy's mom and dad stood in the doorway, her father holding a pistol and her mother holding a baseball bat. They saw Amy kneeling over Shade, the dead Leafeon laying in what used to be their coffee table, and water and broken glass around their TV. "What in the name of hell is going on in here?" He sounded just as hysteric as Amy. "Nothing much, how about you two?" Amy asked smiling innocently.

_30 minutes later…_

Shade and Amy both carefully picked up the shards of glass as two house guards dragged Amber's body out of the room. They both explained to everyone what happened, and a medic was able to cure Shade's temporary paralysis. "Well, tonight was…. Interesting." Was all Shade said. "You said it." They both put the last pieces of the glass into a white garbage bag before tying it up, and heading up the stairs. They both yawned and stretched. "Good night Amy." "Good night Shade." They both kissed each other on the lips before heading to their separate rooms. Shade was about to close his door, but Amy opened it and quickly slid inside Shade's room. "Amy, what are you…?" Amy only grinned. "I figured that I could sleep with you tonight." She walked up to Shade until her breasts were pressed up against his chest. Shade grinned as well, before tackling her onto his bed.


	37. Unknown Plans

**Chapter 37: Unknown Plans **

Shade slowly sat up, his eyes burning from the light leaking in from the window. He shook his head before getting up and walking to his dresser. He was in his boxers and a tee so he needed to change. He slid on some jeans, a fresh black tee, and his black hoodie. He turned when he heard yawning from behind him. Amy was sitting up, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "Arceus, I got nowhere **near** a good night's sleep from all that shit last night." Shade chuckled before walking over to her and helping her up. Amy looked down. "What's the matter?" Shade asked her. "We have school today, and I just don't want to go today." Amy slumped back into Shade's bed, draping the blankets over herself. Shade thought of an idea. "We could go to school today or…" Amy sat up in interest. "Or, we could not!" Shade grinned when Amy giggled. "You mean, ditch?" "Why not?" "I don't know…" Amy looked out of the window. Shade sat next to her. "I'm not forcing you, but wouldn't you prefer a nice relaxing day, instead of long, boring, depressing…" "Alright alright! You got me, I'm in." Shade laughed. "I knew I could convince you." They both stood up. "Where will we go?" Shade shrugged. "I dunno, arcade, pizza place, movies?" Amy shrugged. "Movies sound nice." "Alright, so it's a date. Come on, let's get you dressed." Amy was still in a nightgown. Shade helped her off the bed once more, before walking her to her room.

_Meanwhile…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT, READY?" Jolt screamed at a scientist, holding him by his neck. Jolt had grown a lot due to the fact that he plugged himself into the super soldier machine everyday to become stronger. "J-Jolt, the robots would fizz out if we sent them now…" The scientist wheezed as Jolt's grip on his neck grew tighter. "SHOW THEM TO ME ANYWAYS!" Jolt launched the scientist into a table, smashing it in half. The scientist stumbled to his feet before he rushed to a small control panel. He typed in a few codes and a big white tube next to him opened up. Out from it, poured thick, white smoke. Then, a sleek robot stepped out. The robot was white carbon plated, with a skinny, maneuverable figure, and a small blue light up circle in the center of where a face should be. On its back was a katana. Jolt grinned. "Perfect…" The robot stepped forward and stood in front of Jolt. He examined it. "What is its combat efficiency?" Jolt turned to the scientist. "Against Shade… forty percent." Jolt smashed the scientist's face into the monitor. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! STEVENS!" A nervous infernape rushed to Jolt's side. "Y-Yes sir?" "Have the robot's combat efficiency upped, or you'll end up like him…" Jolt gestured to the dead scientist whose face was in the monitor. "Y-Yes sir…"

_One and a half hours later…_

Shade and Amy emerged from a cinema laughing hard. "That was hilarious!" Amy said in between laughs. "Yeah, and then there was that part where the guy hit his nuts on the fire extinguisher, priceless!" They both walked down the sidewalk after minutes of laughing. "Where are we going now?" Amy asked Shade, her face red from laughing so hard. "I figured we go to the arcade next." "Sounds like a plan." They walked hand in hand until they reached a big black building. Shade held open the door. "Ladies first." He said in a fake sophisticated tone. "My my, what a gentleman." Amy giggled as she entered the building.

_10 minutes later…_

Shade and Amy stood hunched over metal bars connecting to a dance game machine. "Wow Shade…" Amy panted. "I didn't know you could dance like that…" "Yeah, me neither…" Amy laughed before playfully nudging him on the shoulder. They smiled at each other in bliss. "What now?" "How about the bumper car thing over there?" Shade pointed to a giant tent covering a metal floor with bumper cars on it. "Sounds like fun." They both rushed over to it and stood in line. Shade stared at Amy who jumped with excitement. He would do anything for her. He then got an idea. He was gonna plan out the entire day, full of things for just them to do. He wanted her to know how much he cared. He got lost deep in thought before Amy snapped him out of it. "Shade, it's our turn come on." She pulled him into the tent; they both sat in a red, flamed bumper car. They slid on their seatbelts and Shade took firm grip of the wheel. "Try not to crash too much if you can help it Shade." Amy joked. "No promises." And with that, they took off, immediately slamming into some blue bumper car in front of them.

_Meanwhile…. (Again)_

"Stevens! How is the progress?" Jolt demanded. The infernape chuckled. "Sir, these robots now have a two hundred and forty five percent increase in combat effectiveness. Shade won't know what hit him." "Good work Stevens, I ought to promote you." "Sir?" "But, I won't."Jolt walked away laughing to himself, at the joke he made and the fact that he knew Shade would be killed with this new invention.

_An hour later…_

Shade and Amy sat in a pizza parlor, eating pepperoni slices together. They were laughing at jokes. "Ah… Shade, this so far is the best day ever." Shade chuckled. "If you like it now, then wait till you see what I've got planned for you later." Amy smiled excitedly. "Oh, Oh! Tell me, Pleeeease…!" Shade shook his head while grinning in satisfaction. "Nope, it's a surprise." Amy put on a fake pouty face. "Aww… you're no fun." She joked. Shade leaned in and whispered in her ear. "No fun huh, well… I'll just have to prove you wrong." Shade sunk back into his seat as Amy blushed. "Oh… Now I definitely can't wait." After they ate the pizza, they both left a five dollar tip on the table and left. They both walked down the sidewalk, Shade grinning to himself. "Not even a hint?" Amy begged like a lost lillipup would beg for food. Shade shook his head and kept smiling. Amy crossed her arms while walking. "Ok, I give up." "Good, because I wasn't gonna tell you anyways." They both laughed as they walked down the sidewalk. "Well… could you do me a favor then?" "Anything." Amy hopped onto Shade's back, taking him by surprise, and wrapping her arms around him. "Good, because my feet are tired." Amy giggled. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we? But get ready, because then, you're going at my pace." "Well how fast is your…" Shade dashed forward, sprinting down the street, Amy laughing as she clung onto his back, her fur blowing in the wind. "Shade!" She laughed more. "_Today's gonna be the perfect day." _Shade thought to himself while running with Amy.

**Author's Note: ****Well, how you like that little 'perfect day' scene I wrote there. I have multiple Ideas on where to go with this from here, and I will continue to amaze you. But keep on reviewing, PMing, etc. It's your support that gives me inspiration! (well that and Shirley temples, but you know.) REVIEW!**


	38. A Perfect Night

**Chapter 38: A Perfect Night**

Shade was on the balcony that he once stumbled off of. He looked around to see if this would be good for his surprise for Amy. He shook his head. "No, not enough moonlight, it's blocked by the house." Shade turned to go inside, but he saw a large, tic tac toe board shape running up the wall, made of wooden planks, with vines running up it. "Wait…" Shade grabbed onto the planks and started climbing up. He got to the roof not even twenty seconds after he started climbing. "At least it's close to the balcony…" Shade walked forward on the roof, going around multiple short chimneys. "No, No, No, Ugggh! This needs to be perfect for… There." Shade looked at the edge of the roof, where he had a clear view of the city, and the moon wasn't obstructed by anything. And the best part was that this part of the roof was flat, not slanted. Shade grinned in satisfaction. "Now to start preparing." Shade ran back and slid down the vines and ran into the house.

_Meanwhile…_

Amy sat on her bed watching TV, waiting for Shade to come and get her. He told her to stay put while he got things 'ready', whatever that meant. Amy sighed and laid back against her pillow. She was bored, and wanted to spend time with Shade. She hated having to wait in her room. She didn't even know how long she had been waiting. Then, there was a knock at her door. She jumped up without hesitation and ran to her door. She swung it open into the room and expected to see Shade there. It was the empty hallway. She sighed in frustration. She was going to close the door, but a slip of paper on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up off the ground and opened it. "_Amy, meet me on the balcony. –Shade."_ Amy jumped excitedly. She ran to and down the stairs in a hurry. She couldn't wait to see what Shade had prepared. She swung open the balcony doors and looked around. No one. She was getting impatient. She saw another piece of paper on a small glass table. She walked to it and read it. "_Climb up the vines, and walk to the edge. –Shade."_ That last part worried her. Why did he want her to stand at the edge? She shook the thought from her mind. She climbed up the vines and onto the roof. She checked her shirt and pants to see if they got dirty on the climb. Luckily, her jeans and tee were clean still. She walked forward on the roof desperately trying to spot Shade. When she came to the other side of the roof slant, she looked down and saw Shade, sitting on a red blanket on the flat part of the roof. She excitedly, yet carefully walked down to Shade. "Glad you could join me." Shade said smiling at her. "Shade, did-did you do all this?" Shade sat on a red blanket, which also had a radio playing some soothing music, a basket, and a large green bottle next to a small red one. "Come, sit." Shade gestured to the open space next to him. Amy giggled before walking onto the blanket and sitting next to Shade. "Shade, you… you set all of this up for me?" "Of course." Shade said before reaching into his hoodie pocket. He pulled out a rose with a flick of his hand, and offered it to Amy. She hesitantly took the rose from him and smelled it. "Shade this… this… this is…." Tears of joy came to Amy's eyes. Shade wiped them away before kissing her on the lips. "Amy, you know I would do anything to keep you safe, and happy." She felt like bursting into tears, this day had been so perfect, and to top it off with this, she was speechless! "Shade, I… I love you." "I love you too Amy." Shade leaned in for another kiss before reaching into the basket and pulling out two cups. He poured some clear bubbly liquid into each cup, before putting some red syrup into them as well. He picked up one cup and offered it to Amy. "Shirley temple?" She took it and smiled at him. "Thank you Shade." Shade sat up and stared into her eyes. "So, what do ya think?" "Shade it's… perfect…" She couldn't have used a better word to describe this moment. The music from the radio filled the air. "…_cause a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find…" _Amy liked this music. "Shade, what song is this?" "Fall for you, by secondhand serenade. Why, you like it?" "I love it Shade." She leaned in for another kiss, which Shade returned. They laid back on the roof tiles, Amy resting her head on Shade's chest. "Shade I… I…" Shade kissed her on the lips, cutting her off. She smiled. "Was that just a way to keep me from stuttering?" "Yep." Amy giggled. "Let's just enjoy the moment." Amy nodded before resting against Shade's chest again. Amy sighed contently, a few buds of tears forming at her eyes. "_Tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you…!" _the radio sung gently. Everything was perfect.

_Meanwhile…_

"Stevens!" Jolt yelled to the infernape. "Did you mass produce the robots like I asked?" The infernape nodded. "Yes sir. There are currently thirty of them." Jolt nodded. "Good work, but I'm not ready to deploy them just yet…" "Sir?" "Contact the girls, and see if they can't get rid of the thorn in my side." "Yes sir. And you?" "I have… personal, things to attend to." Jolt walked off out of the lab, and into the hallway.

_7 minutes later…_

Jolt stood outside a jail cell. Inside, was a female vaporeon sitting in a metal bolted down chair, her hands bound behind her with rope, facing the wall. She was only a teenager. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked, without turning her head. "No, No…" Jolt opened the jail cell and entered. She was a normal vaporeon, besides the fin at the end of her tail being silver. "No, you won't die, you are too valuable to me." "The umbreon, Shade, He's gonna kill you." Jolt laughed. "Oh and why would he do that?" "For keeping me tied up here." "Oh please, Shade doesn't even know you exist." "When he learns, he'll stop at nothing to rescue me." Jolt leaned in closer. "And why is that?" The vaporeon smiled and looked up at Jolt. "Well, I am his twin sister after all."

**Author's Note:**** NANANANANANANANA PLOT-TWIST! My friends told me I needed more plot twists in the story, so here you go. Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Well, as always, REVIEW!**


	39. A Relaxing Trip?

**Chapter 39: A Relaxing Trip?**

A Female Arcanine standing over a tied up military soldier in a wooden chair. The Room was windowless, and stone bricks made up the walls, complete with a thick, medieval like wooden door. "So…" The Arcanine started. Her voice was seductive, yet authorative. "What is the military planning against Jolt next?" The soldier was a nidoking, tall with an aftershave. He scoffed at the Arcanine. "You won't get _shit_ from me!" Then the soldier spit on the Arcanine's face. She angrily stared at him before frowning. "That's too bad…" She pulled a knife from behind her black combat armor. "Now…" She placed a firm grip on the back of the nidoking's head. "You suffer." She slammed the knife into the nidoking's left eye, receiving a loud, ear piercing shriek from him. Blood trickled down his face as his legs flailed around, trying to free himself. She simply dug the knife deeper until she heard it hit squish against his brain. She thrust it into his brain, his legs sticking straight out, not flailing anymore. His screams stopping as well. Finally, his legs limply dropped down, his head leaning to the side. The Arcanine pulled the steel, blood covered knife out. "Better?" She sheathed the knife. "Boss!" came from the other side of the door. "What?" "Phone call!" The Arcanine sighed. "Fine!" She walked to the door and opened it. A gothitelle standing on the other side. "Who?" "Jolt's lead scientist." The Arcanine sighed. She snatched a black cell phone with a blue screen which said, "Two Min. Fifty Sec." She held it up to her ear. "What?" *Mumble Mumble Mumble* "Really? Who is so important that he wants _all _of us to kill?" *Mumble Mumble Mumble.* "Super soldier gone rouge huh?" *Mumble* "So, how much?" *Mumble Mumble* "Wow! Seriously? Yeah, we'll make a plan right away!" She folded the phone up and walked out the door, into a larger, similar looking room, but a lot darker, and full of torture machines. "Alright girls!" The Arcanine yelled. A gothitelle, a grumping, and an Alakazam, all female, stood in the room. "We got a new target! A teen defective super soldier from Jolt. We need to kill him and apparently, a bonus for capturing the girl who he's protecting. And an even bigger bonus for killing her father, who is second in command in the military!" The female assassins all let out a loud cheer. "So girls… Let's get to planning!" They all converged around a stone table with an odd shaped math of the land.

Shade opened his eyes to a bright sun shining right down on his face. "Crap… we fell asleep on the roof." Shade sat up slowly, Amy lying beside him. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Amy. He shook her gently. She startled asleep. "Hey Amy." She smiled at the sound of Shade's voice. "Good morning Shade." "How did you sleep?" Amy shook her head and laughed. "On the roof?" Shade chuckled. "Alright, bad question." Amy giggled. "Come on, let's get downstairs before we're hammered with questions." They both got up, heads low as to not arouse suspicion from people who are outside already. They snuck across the roof, their footsteps light and quiet. They both jumped down to the balcony and entered inside. "Come on Shade, let's get ready for school." "That won't be necessary!" Amy's dad yelled as he walked into the living room. "We… Are going on a trip!" Amy's mom walked in next. "Calm down, the kids probably just woke up." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "What he means, is that we've been invited on a trip down to the south beach of the Reigion. So you two will be missing out on school for a few days." Amy and Shade smiled at each other. "And… What will we do?" Shade asked. "Hang out I suppose." Shade and Amy high fived each other. "Alright," Amy's mom spoke up. "You two get ready, while we do the same." They both nodded in correspondence and ran up the stairs. "So who do you think invited us?" Shade asked. "I don't know, maybe one of my dad's friends." They split up to their separate rooms.

Jolt stood against a marble top table, staring down his lead scientist. "So, are the girls ready yet?" The Infernape nodded. "Yes sir, they are all in position, their plan can't possibly fail." Jolt nodded, almost unimpressed. "We'll see…" Jolt walked out into the hall and down. He walked into Shade's old room, which currently housed his second lead scientist, a very smart lucario who cared for Shade and his sister. The lucario sat on his bed, putting together some file on a touch screen tablet. "Frank…" Jolt spoke, scaring the lucario half to death. "Sir! I was… uh…" "Frank, I know you cared for Shade, which is why I think you should be the one to offer her as a consolation prize if he surrenders." The lucario's eyes were filled with shock. "S-Sir, I could nev…" "Great! It'll only happen if the girls fail me, so don't worry." Jolt walked out of the room, not another word. The lucario sat, astonished. He could never kill Shade, or hold Shade's sister hostage. "Crap…"

_5 hours later…_

Shade, Amy, and her parents were all on a commercial airliner craft. It had a blue rug that ran the entire plane, and three rows of three seats each. On the right row sat Amy's mother on the inside, Amy in the middle, and Shade on the end. And on the end of the middle row sat Amy's father. Shade was wearing his black hoodie and jeans with his gray sneakers. Amy wore jeans and a blue tee with some red shoes. Amy's mom wore an orange dress with black high heels. Amy's father wore a white dress shirt with some black dress pants and dress shoes. Shade leaned back into his upholstered seat cushion, enjoying the time off he'd have with Amy. He packed his katanas in his luggage just in case something happened while they were there. Amy rested her head on Shade's arm, her leg bouncing excitedly. Shade looked around at the cabin. Every seat was filled in every row, and a few people had bags resting under their seats. Must not have been enough room in the cargo hold. Shade looked to his right out the window beside Amy's mom. They had only just taken off and were already very high up. He shuddered as he remembered that he wasn't too big of a fan of heights. He looked down at where the wall met the floor. He noticed a little red wire tucked up against the wall. Normally it wouldn't faze him, but why didn't they just wire it inside the plane? "Amy, I'll be right back I got to go to the bathroom." Amy lifted her head up, sighing. "Ok, but hurry back." Shade nodded, before heading down the aisle of the plane. He worked his way to the bathroom, and walked right past it. His eyes were fixated on the red wire as he walked. He opened a door in front of him into another room, as the wire ran through the wall into that room. He closed the door behind him. The room looked like the coach seating, but it was empty, the lights were off, and a few of the seats were missing. "Strange room… I probably don't want to be here too long; the flight attendants might get suspicious." Shade walked down the ripped up blue rug towards the end of the room. The wire banked around the corner of the room towards the end of the middle row. Where the seats should have been, was instead a small yellow box sitting in the center, with the wire feeding into it. He probably shouldn't have been investigating this stuff but his curiosity was peaked. Shade knelt down beside the yellow box and saw a little yellow latch. He twisted the latch, popping open the cover. Inside the box, was a big red button that read, "Detonate" Shade stood up as he realized what this was. "Don't move." Something cold and circular was pressed to the back of his head. "That's a gun isn't it?" "Yep." Shade would normally react, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a gothitelle holding a double barrel shotgun pointing it at Shade. Shade put his hands up in a surrender position. "What do you want?" "Well for starters…." He felt the butt end of a gun slam into the back of his head, making him fall face first onto the ground. "…Your life." The butt of the gun was smashed into the back of his head, making him black out.


	40. Arceus, Take The Wheel!

**Author's Note:**** Here we are, Chapter 40. Huh, never thought I'd make it this far. I want to thank my loyal readers who don't give up on me and review, my ADHD for not allowing me to sleep, thus writing to kill time, and also to soda. Soda, you always gave me energy to think of this shit, and my friends, who I only just introduced to the story and will probably give me hell about this tomorrow. Anyways, Read and Review!**

**Chapter 40: Arceus, Take The Wheel!**

Amy sat in her seat fiddling with a paper clip. She sighed. It had been twenty minutes since Shade got up to use the bathroom. She was bored. This trip was probably going to take forever. She sighed again. She felt her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry honey, Shade will be back soon. Then you two can… _Talk."_ She grinned. Amy stared in shock. "How did you know we…" Amy's mom laughed. "Honey, I'm psychic, remember? Don't worry, your dad won't have to hear it from me." Amy smiled. "Thanks mom." Amy's mom spoke again. "Well, I've kept my fair share of secrets from my parents." "Like what?" "Well, I…" "DON'T MOVE!" Gunshots fired into the ceiling, ringing throughout the cabin. An Alakazam walked by, holding an AK-47 assault rifle. Amy and her parents sat still in their seats. "Mom…" "Amy hush." They spoke quietly. A grumpig stood on the other side of the cabin holding an M16 assault rifle. An Arcanine stood at the front of the cabin holding a desert eagle pistol. "Which one of you is the second in command of the army?" She wore black clothing as did the rest of the hijackers. Amy's father sat still. Sweat slowly beaded down Amy's head. "_Where's Shade?"_ She thought, scared of the gunners in front of her. The Arcanine tapped her foot impatiently. "Alright, it seems we have to do this the hard way…" She reached into one of the front seats and pulled out a small sunflora child. "If he doesn't show himself, then this kid dies!" She pressed the gun to the scared little child's head, which began to cry. "Enough!" Amy's father stood up. "I'm the one you want. Now let the kid…" Three bullets rang through the cabin. Amy looked up in horror at her father. A bullet hole in his neck, center chest, and left shoulder leaked blood over his clothing. His dead eyes full of shock and dismay. He slowly leaned backwards, stiff as a board. He smashed into the carpet on his back, his dead eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Glad you changed your mind." The Arcanine laughed. "DAAAAAAAD!" Amy lunged at her father's dead body, but a cold hand grabbed the back of her shirt, and threw her back into her seat. "Sit down child! Or you're next." A gothitelle spoke. Amy spit in her face, rage and tears in her eyes. The Gothitelle growled before grabbing Amy's neck with one hand. "You insolent child! I should…" "Don't harm the merchandise or we don't get paid!" The Arcanine yelled. The Gothitelle growled before throwing Amy back into her seat. "Mom?" Amy looked at her mother after the Gothitelle walked away. Her mother sat there, staring at the seat in front of her, eyes dotted with tears and shock. Amy sniffled before burying her face in her hands, bawling like a child. "_Where's Shade?"_

Shade's eyes slowly opened to a dark gray, metal ground. He was being dragged. "Ughh! What do you eat kid?" He moved his eyes up to see a grumpig dragging his arms. The cargo bay door was open. She was going to toss him out of the plane! Shade growled before twisting his arms around, flipping the grumpig onto her side on the ground. Shade lept onto her and smashed his fist into the side of her head. He grabbed her collar and pulled her up in front of his face. "What do you want?" The grumpig spat in Shade's face. "Well…" Shade saw a broken piece of glass on the ground. "That wasn't very nice was it?" He picked up the glass and dug it into her leg, receiving a cry of pain. He then kicked her in the gut, sending her flying out the cargo bay door with a scream as she plummeted down to earth. "Who the hell are they?" Shade heard three gunshots. "Who just…" "DAAAAAAAD!" It was Amy's voice. "No…" Shade rushed up to a small blue suitcase and zipped it open. He swung it open, revealing two sheathed katanas sitting atop clothing. If Amy's father wasn't military than he would have never gotten these by security. Shade's head hurt, like a migraine. Must have been from the butts of the guns slamming into his head. "Wait…" He was a super soldier, how did he feel pain? He rubbed the back of his neck. His pain blocking must have deteriorated over time. He knew he still had super strength, but that one ability is almost completely gone. "Great…" Shade felt blood leaking down the back of his head as he rushed to the door he had entered through. He peeked in through the small circular glass window it had. A few other women in black clothing walked around the room holding guns. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." And with that, Shade slipped into the cabin.

Amy sat in her seat, still bawling about her father. She wondered where Shade was. Then, as if a gift sent from heaven, Shade slowly eased his way into his seat. Amy saw him. She was about to cry out his name, but he cupped his hand over her mouth. "Shh..." Amy complied and he drew his hand away. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "Shade, they… they… they s-shot…" "Shh… Amy, I'm here now." "I know, but he… they just…" "Amy." He cut her off. She lifted up her head to stare him in his caring eyes. "I know how you feel. Remember?" She nodded. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Shade lifted his hand up and hit a red button that said, 'PUSH FOR FLIGHT ATTENDANT'. He pushed it a couple more times before one of the hijackers yelled. "HEY! WHO THE HELL IS PRESSING THAT BUTTON?!" Shade heard footsteps walking his way. "Yeah, flight attendant…" Shade joked. The gothitelle stopped at Shade's chair and stared at him in shock. "Yeah, my seat won't go all the way back and…" Shade launched his fist into the gothitelle's face, sending her into Amy's father's empty seat. Shade quickly shot up and grabbed the gothitelle, holding her in a human shield position. He grabbed her shotgun off the ground and held it up. "HEY!" The Alakazam yelled. Shade saw an Arcanine run into the pilot's deck. The Alakazam pointed the gun at Shade's human shield trying to get a shot on him. But Shade was quicker. He pulled the trigger, a bullet flying outwards into the Alakazam's face, rearranging it. Shade threw the gothitelle onto the ground and shot her in the back of her head, blowing open her skull. He then dropped the empty double barrel shotgun and picked up the AK-47 that the Alakazam dropped. "Shade!" Amy stood up. "What are you going to do?" Shade looked back at her. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." He ran forward into the captain's deck, gripping the AK firmly. He heard people yell, "STOP!" or "SHE'LL KILL YOU KID!" But he ignored them. He knew what it was like to have family taken from you, and he knew Amy was in pain. He ran into the cabin, slamming open the door. In the pilot and co pilot seats sat some dead men in pilot uniforms. "Ugggh…" Shade stepped forward before hearing the door behind him close. He turned around, but the Arcanine tackled him onto the ground. He dropped the gun, it slid under the control panel into a bunch of wires. He threw the female off of him and stood up. She did the same. "You're a real nuisance kid, you know that?" Shade shrugged. "Bad habit." The Arcanine drew a combat knife from her boot. Shade went to draw his katana, but the end of it hit the ceiling before it came half out. "Shit!" The ceiling was too low for him to draw his swords. The Arcanine stabbed forward, but Shade jumped back. He felt her boot smash into his knee, making him fall onto it. She dug the knife into his shoulder, receiving a howl of pain from him. He shouted as he stood up and punched her in the face, sending her into the control panel. Her hand hit a big yellow button.

Amy sat in her seat, scared for Shade's life. Her mother hadn't moved once since her dad was shot. The floor next to her opened up and a big yellow boat inflated upwards in the aisle. Amy jumped at the sudden action. "Who opened the…" Then, the air masks dropped down in front of everyone's face, making a few people jump, one of which was Amy_. "They must be hitting the control panel." _She prayed for Shade's safety.

"GOD DAMNIT!" the combat knife the Arcanine held, sliced into Shade's leg, making him drop down once more. He smashed his fist into the Arcanine's face, receiving a loud *CRUNCH!* noise. "You no good," Shade brought his knee into her jaw, sending her onto her back, the knife flying into the air. Shade grabbed it and slammed it into her gut, making her cry in pain. "Any last words?" Shade stared her down with the look of death. She only laughed. "Well," She pulled out a small gray device with a red button on top. "I did always want to go out with a _bang._" She pushed the button. The entire plane shook, sending Shade face first into the front of the control panel. The Arcanine slid into a sharp piece of metal sticking out from the wall, piercing her skull, killing her. Shade pushed himself to his feet, only to be thrown to the wall. "CRAP!" He noticed that the plane was on an angle. He pulled himself through the door of the captain's deck, screams filling the plane. "SHADE!" Amy screamed from her seat. He pulled himself up to that row and held himself there. "Yeah?!" He yelled over the screams. Amy pointed out the window beside her scared mother's head. The entire wing had been blown off. "Holy…" Shade was thrown into the front of the plane again, his back smashing against the wall. "FUCKING SHIT!" he pulled himself into the captain's deck again. The bodies of the pilots lay against the wall, gravity pulling them against it. Shade fought to get into the captains chair, strapping himself into the seat. He spoke into the microphone. "We will be arriving on the ground soon, please strap in and calm down." He spoke as if it was a joke. He grabbed hold of the wheel and pulled it up and to the right. The plane was sort of straight now, still plummeting down. Shade smiled nervously. "Ok, this might be easier than I thought. Now to deploy the landing gear." He looked at a panel next to the wheel. It had maybe a hundred multicolored buttons. "Fuck." He was still smiling however. "Ok… how about, this one?" He pushed a green square. Some fluids emptied onto the windshield. "Ok… how about this one?" He pushed a yellow circle. The window wipers activated. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" He just started pushing random buttons, and praying. Finally, a little light above the words, 'Landing Gear' lit up. "Ok, some damn progress. Now to just land this hunk of junk." He pushed more buttons before taking firm hold of the wheel and pulling it up. "Crap!" He saw that they were getting closer to the ground. Luckily, it was an empty, large, open field. "OK! Now to land!" He pulled up more, but the plane still pointed down. "COME ON!" He jerked upwards, snapping the wheel off. He stared at it. "Fuck me…" He threw the wheel at the Arcanine's body and pulled himself through the cabin, which was still full of screams. He pulled himself into the seat next to Amy. "Well?!" She asked. "Pray." Was all he said. "What?!" "Well, I kind of broke the wheel." Amy grunted. "Damnit Shade!" They took each other in arm as the plane shook. It spun around and flipped multiple times. "Thank Arceus for seat belts!" Amy yelled. The wingless plane flipped one final time, the lights flickering off. They stopped moving. Shade exhaled as he sunk into his seat. "You alright Amy?" She nodded, staring at her father's body which was on the other side of the room now. "I'm sorry Amy."She just looked down and began to cry again. Shade embraced her in his arms as people murmured, fear and confusion filling their voices. _"It's gonna be a long fucking week."_ Shade thought to himself.


	41. Mourning

**Chapter 41: Mourning**

After the crash, local military forces came and escorted people back to their homes. Besides Amy's dad, no one was hurt. Once Shade, Amy, and her mother got home, they all went to their separate rooms without a single word. Shade laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Amy must have felt like shit right now. Which meant Shade felt like shit. He sighed. "Better go check on her." He pushed himself to his feet and walked out the door. He got halfway to Amy's room before a magmar stopped him. It was the magmar who tested Shade's fighting abilities when he first got here. "Hey Shade, why are the girls not coming out of their rooms? And where's the boss?" Shade sighed. "He's…. "He's dead. They're both in mourning right now, so I'm going to check on Amy." The magmar had a look of shock on his face. "You're… You're kidding right? He's dead?" Shade nodded. "Wow. But… Arceus…" The magmar walked away, shock still on his face. Shade continued down the hallway and stopped outside of Amy's room. He took a deep breath, before slowly opening the door a bit. "Amy?" He got no response. He opened the door fully and walked in. Amy lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Shade walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "Amy, are you gonna be alright?" Still silence. Shade sighed. "Come on Amy, please, talk to me." Still nothing but silence. The only indication to Shade that she was alive was that she was blinking. "Amy…" She rolled onto her side, facing away from him. Shade sighed once more. "Ok, I get that you want to be alone right now, but I'll come back to check on you later, ok?" Silence. He let out a deep frustrated sigh before getting up, and walking out the door, slowly closing it. Shade walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was the only one there. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was a comedy movie, but Shade didn't feel like laughing right now. Instead, he got angry. He saw Jolt's insignia on the black clothing the hijackers wore, and that made him mad. "Jolt's gone too far this time." Shade stood up and walked over to a notepad and pen. He wrote something on it, and then left it on the coffee table. Then, he walked up to his room, and grabbed his katanas. Then finally, he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

_3 hours later…_

Amy slowly descended the stairs, her stomach empty. She still refused to talk to any of the house guards who gave her their condolences. She walked into the kitchen, and got a granola bar. She was hungry, but she didn't feel like eating anything. She slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She looked around. Where was Shade? She then turned her attention to a note sitting on the coffee table. She opened it up and read it. "_Amy, I'm going out to run some errands. –Shade."_ She shrugged before throwing the note to the side. She just leaned back into the couch and sulked to herself, quietly.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, that's the last of them." Shade stood over a pile of Jolt's dead soldiers. All of which had stab marks ranging from their face, to their crotch. "It won't make Amy feel any better, but it'll really piss Jolt off." Shade stood in a small log cabin just a mile out of the city. One of Jolt's generals resided here with some soldiers, Shade found this place after about an hour of searching. He grabbed a lantern sitting on a small wooden table and went outside. He lit the lantern, and then threw it through one of the cabin's windows. Within a minute, half the thing was engulfed in flames. Shade clapped his hands together. "My work is done here." He walked away from the cabin and started back towards town.

_An hour later…_

Shade walked back into the house, wiping blood off of his hands with a rag. He placed it on a table. Then he walked out of the foyer, and into the living room. Amy sat there, arms crossed. She was just staring at the TV, which was turned off. "Amy?" She just glanced at Shade before turning her attention back to the black TV screen. "You doing any better?" Still silence. "I'll take that as a no then." He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her neck. He just sat with her, in silence. "Amy, please talk to me." Nothing. Shade simply huffed. "Ok, I'll wait for you to talk on your own." They both sat there saying nothing. Shade wanted to help her, but there wasn't much to be done right now. It was starting to get late. "Amy, I'm going to bed, you want me to take you to your room?" No response. Shade just shook his head in frustration. "Well, good night." He walked up the stairs and to his room. He took off his katanas and placed them on his dresser. He then laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	42. Sparring Partner

**Chapter 42: Sparring Partner**

_Morning_

Shade sat next to Amy on the couch, who still refused to speak. "Amy, please speak to me." Shade sounded desperate. She simply turned her head. Shade sighed. "Fine, but I'm going out into town to run an errand, so I'll be back soon OK?" She didn't speak. Shade shook his head before turning to walk into the foyer and to the door. He was stopped by Amy's mother, who blocked his path. "Oh, uh… Hello." Shade was surprised by this. "Hello Shade," Her voice sounded as emotionless as Amy's face. "Before…" She hesitantly took a deep breath and then continued speaking. "Before my husband was killed, he wanted to give something to you. He said he'd… He said he'd give it to you after the trip…" She shook her head, as if trying to forget that moment. "Anyways, here you go." She pulled two different sword sheathes from behind her back. They were black sheathes with gold ribbon around them. "Whoa, are these…?" "Yes Shade, new katanas. They used to belong to his grandfather, and he said he'd give them to you. Shade pulled both swords from their individual sheathes. One was black ebony, while the other was white ivory. At the handle of the black one, was the head of Zekrom, and on the white one, was the head of Reshiram. The black sword's hand guard was white, and the white one's hand guard was black. "Wow… T-Thank you." "It's just a thank you for protecting Amy, and helping her through tough times. And keeping her… Happy." She winked at Shade. Shade smiled back at her. "Well, I'll be right back." She nodded. "See you later Shade." She walked right past him and up the stairs. Shade stared at the katanas, amazed. He slid the straps around his shoulders, keeping them on his back. Then, he headed out the door.

_10 minutes later…_

Shade walked on the sidewalk, tall buildings on either side of him. He was going to get Amy a gift. He'd try to cheer her up, but he had to hurry, this store was open in the morning only for some reason, and it was almost eleven thirty. "Shade?" A Spanish voice called. Shade looked to his right and saw Rob standing in the doorway of a brick building which had a sign that read, "Sports and Engineering". "Rob! How you doing?" Rob had a giant black case strapped to his back shaped like a crescent. Rob walked up to him and spoke. "Good amigo, how is senora Amy?" Shade shook his head. "Still won't even speak." "Damn, so where are you going?" "To get Amy a gift. You know, try and cheer her up." Rob nodded smiling. "You are good to her." Shade smiled. "Thanks man. So, what's in the case? A body?" Shade mocked. "Nope, you know how I told you I do archery and engineering?" Shade nodded. "Yeah I remember that." "Well, in this case is my bow, and some modified arrows." Shade looked confused. "Define, modified." "Like, sharper arrows, arrows that shut down computer hardware, and arrows that explode." Shade took a step away from Rob. "Wow, ok then." Rob laughed. "No worries, they won't explode unless fired from my bow." "That's…. Interesting?" Rob laughed again. "Come on, why don't we get that present of yours?" Shade nodded. They both walked down the sidewalk.

_2 minutes later…_

"So then I offered to bring her to her room, but she still didn't speak!" Rob shook his head. "That's some intense mourning my friend. "Yeah, and I can't seem to…" They were both stopped by two large men in hats and trench coats. Their hands dug into their pockets, and hats covering their faces. "Excuse me," One said. "Do you have the time?" Shade looked down at the light up watch he had stolen from the convenience store while he was still thought of as a killer. "Huh? Oh, yeah it's eleven thi…" The hat and trench coats the men were wearing fell onto the ground in front of them. The men were actually white robots with blue light up circles on their faces. Shade and Rob turned around and saw three more robots approach. They were all wielding katanas. "I guess you don't actually need the time?" Shade drew his swords. One of the robots leapt forward, but Shade extended out his ebony sword, stabbing right in the center of the circle. It's light turned off, and it dropped onto the ground. Rob pulled something out of his big black bag. He slid a brown arrow quiver onto his back, then he pulled out a black bow, with combat knifes attached to both ends. "Holy shit man…" Shade was amazed at the bow. "Yeah, it's something." Another robot charged at Rob, but then he swung his bow around, slicing open the face of the robot with the knife. Two charged at Shade, which he saw. He spun around, sticking his blade out, cutting off one of the robot's feet. He turned again and slammed the blade into the chest of the last one; it then dropped down, lights turning off. Shade stood up straight. Rob looked ready to celebrate, but something didn't feel right to Shade. "Rob…" He turned to face the zangoose who stood in front of a giant glass window. Two more robots were sneaking up in the window. "LOOK OUT!" Shade grabbed the collar of Rob's green shirt and pulled him forward, into the middle of the street, just as the two bots smashed through the window, blades drawn. Within a few seconds, they stood in the center of the street, the robots circling around them like vultures. "Shit, what now?" Rob asked, an arrow drawn in his bow. "Now," Shade got into a fighting position. "We break some bots." Rob turned to Shade. "Dude, that was terrible." "Oh shut the hell up and kill these fucks, would ya?" The robots dashed forward towards the two. Shade jumped onto the face of one of them, and stood there, his balance barely kept. He swung his swords downwards, chopping halves of heads off, while rob fired his arrow, landing dead center in the face of one. He didn't have time to redraw, so he threw his bow like a Frisbee. It spun around, the blades slicing into the gut areas of one robot after another. It then circled around, cutting up more, before landing right back in Rob's hand. "Damn Rob!" Shade slammed his blade down into the head of the robot he stood atop, dropping it to the ground, then spinning, both blades stuck outwards, cutting up more robots in chest and neck areas. "What else can that can opener do?" Shade yelled over the sound of breaking metal. "This!" Rob drew an arrow, but instead of a sharp point, it had a blue cylinder with a suction cup on the end of it. He fired it at a robot, sticking it on its chest. Sparks flew out of it, shocking two other robots beside it, dropping them to the ground, smoke surrounding it. "Nice!" Shade smashed the tip of his ebony blade in the chest of another robot, sticking it into the head of one behind it. "RETREAT!" The remaining robots ran to buildings, and then ran up the walls like gravity didn't apply. Then they ran along the rooftops, out of sight of the two. "Well, that's that." Shade looked around. He and Rob stood atop computer chips, cut up white metal, robot appendages, and wires. Shade sheathed his blades before looking at his watch. "Damn it! The store's closed now." Shade groaned. "Well, I better head…" The ground began to shake. "What the…?" Rob got an arrow ready in his bow as Shade drew his swords. The ground shook more violently as the sound grew louder. "Get ready." Shade gripped his swords tighter, and Rob pulled back his arrow as far as he possibly could. Then, a huge grey monstrosity turned the corner. It was the thing Shade fought back at the school invasion! The tubes sticking out of it were closer to the arms and legs this time instead of just sticking out. The lights on it's mask were a light red. "Rob?" "Yeah amigo?" "Try not to die, alright?" Rob chuckled. "Why is that?" "If you die, then who'll be my sparring partner?" Rob smiled again. "Is that so?" "Yeah, you seem like a worthy fighter." "Thanks, you're pretty good too." "ENOUGH!" The beast boomed throughout the sky. "Let's finish this." It rose both its fists up in the air, then slammed them down, a large cloud of smoke shot out in all directions as parts of the street were uplifted.


	43. Bring Down the House

**Chapter 43: Bring Down the House**

Shade and Rob were sent flying backwards, a good hundred feet. They hit the ground and rolled onto their sides. Quickly jumping to their feet, Rob pulled back the bowstring and released. The steel arrow zoomed right at the giant, but it made no attempt to dodge. The arrow hit his face, and then bounced off onto the ground, leaving only a tiny scratch mark on the mask. "What the…?" The giant only chuckled. "My armor is ten times stronger than that one you killed, umbreon." The soldier slammed its fists into the ground again, the street rising up, shards of pavement shooting upwards, ripping through Shade and Rob's clothing and flesh. "DAMNIT!" Shade shot forward, stopping right in front of the giant. Quickly shooting upwards, katanas pointed downwards. He let out a battle cry as he fell down, both of his blades making contact with the giant's mask. They only slid down, scratching it. "How fucking strong is that armor!?" The giant laughed before swinging his foot back, then slamming it into Shade, sending him flying into the side of a building. "SHADE!" Rob shouted before firing another arrow at the giant. It only scathed his face, sliding right by. Shade stood up again. The giant ran to Rob, and lifted his fist up. Rob desperately tried to pierce the armor on the giant's leg plate, but to no avail. Rob ducked and covered his head as he saw the fist move downward. He waited… He waited for the death that wouldn't come. He looked up; Shade had his blades in an 'X' shape, blocking the giant's hand, struggling to hold it up. "MOVE!" Rob complied and rolled out of the way. Shade pushed his blades to the right, forcing the giant's fist into the ground, breaking it. Shade stabbed his blades into the giant's arm, only to have them bounce off. The giant backhanded Shade, sending him flying once more. He flew right into Rob as he was trying to load another arrow. The arrow went flying up and they both flew backwards. Shade slowly rose to his feet. Cuts and gashes dotted their clothing, blood leaking out. "Shit…" The giant growled loudly into the air, booming the sky. "What now?" Rob asked before coughing up blood onto the ground. Shade thought for a moment. "Rob!" "Yeah?" "You told me you have an explosive arrow right? Where is it?" Rob looked over to the sidewalk where the ambush began. His bag sat there on the ground. "In my bag, but I think it's stuck on a strap inside the bag, so I'd have…" "JUST GET IT!" Rob nodded and ran to the sidewalk, kneeling down beside his bag. He unzipped it and grabbed the body of an arrow. "AHA!" Rob went to pull it out, but it refused to come out of the bag. "Shit!" He heard the ground smash again. "ROB! How's that arrow coming?!" Shade yelled before jumping onto the giant's hand, running up its arm onto its shoulder. He repeatedly smashed the tips of his blade into the mask, but only small scratches were created. The giant grabbed Shade's shirt and dangled him in front of his mask. It flicked him, sending him into a lamppost. "ROB!" "I'm working on it! It's stuck!" "Just fucking great!" Shade got up and examined the area. Only buildings, street rubble, lampposts, and a few power lines on posts were there. Shade got an idea. He stabbed his swords into one of the power line posts, stabbing one above himself and pulling himself up. He repeated this action to climb up the pole. "HA!" The giant echoed. "Think you can run?" He started calmly walking to the post Shade was climbing, paying no attention to the zangoose on his left. "Run?" Shade stood atop the post. "Who said anything about running?" Shade used his ebony blade to slice open a power cable. It slowly fell down in one direction, towards where the giant was. "Huh?" The exposed end of the cable touched its foot. It shrieked as the electricity ran through its body. It flailed its arms around, unable to gain control of its legs. It took a step back, smoke coming off of it. It fell backwards into the pavement, creating a giant shaped mark underneath him. Shade slid down the pole onto the sidewalk, panting. "Fuck me…" "I GOT IT!" Rob held an arrow that looked similar to the electrical one, but red instead of blue on the cylinder. "A little fucking late friend." Rob walked over to Shade gripping the arrow in his hand. "Sorry amigo, but it was really stuck in there." Shade took a deep breath. "Yeah, well it's down now, and that's all that…" Shade was grabbed by a giant fist, lifting him into the air. His blades dropped down onto the street. "SHADE!" Rob shouted. "Shade felt as if his organs were being mashed up in a blender. "You are trying my patience kid!" He felt the grip on his body tighten. "Now you will…" An arrow with a red cylinder stuck itself to the mask of the giant. Rob was grinning. "See you in hell, _hijo de puta_." "NO!" The red cylinder blinked twice, before exploding. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Shade was dropped onto the ground. He grabbed his katanas and gripped them firmly. The giant stumbled backwards. His mask appeared to be cracking. "Got you right where I want you..." Shade ran forward as the giant dropped onto its knee. Shade jumped onto its other knee and launched himself into the air, katanas pointing downwards. "LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!" Shade fell down, his blades sticking into the top of the mask, but only barely piercing through it. He pulled his blades down, smashing the giant's face into the pavement. Shade used his strength and dragged the face down giant along the street, bits of his mask falling off. Shade let out a shout as he flipped the giant onto its back. The mask was completely broken off. A thin layer of white cloth covered up the giant's face. Shade jumped onto the giant's chest. He positioned his blades right above the cloth. "No, No, NOO!" The giant pleaded, unable to move. Shade simply scoffed. "You shouldn't have fucked with us." He slammed both blades into the cloth, blood spurting up like a fountain from the two stab wounds. He wiggled the blades in the giant's skull before pulling them out. He sheathed his katanas and jumped off the giant. "Nice teamwork amigo." Rob placed his quiver and bow back into his black bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Yeah, thanks for that save Rob. Oh and by the way, what does _hijo de puta_ mean?" "Oh, it's Spanish for…" Police sirens blared around the corner. "_Merda!_ I'd rather not explain to the cops about this." Rob turned around as did Shade. "Right, see you then." "Adios!" Rob ran down an alley between buildings, and Shade bolted down the street, back towards the house.


	44. Stay Until The End

**Chapter 44: Stay Until the End**

Shade slowly opened the door to the house, blood covering his ripped up hoodie. "Damnit. I liked this hoodie…" He made his way out of the foyer and into the living room. Amy still sat on the couch. She hesitantly turned her head to face Shade, who stood in the doorway. Her face held an expression of shock upon seeing Shade all bloodied up. She jumped to her feet. "Shade! What the hell happened to you?!" Shade smiled upon the sound of her voice. Even if it did sound full of fear. She ran up to him and examined his cuts and gashes. "Well, some giant motherfucker tried to kill me and Rob, so I fucked him up." Amy let out a sigh. "Would you please try to be more careful? You scare me when you walk into the house covered in blood." Shade nodded. "Alright, I'll try not to bleed as much." She sighed again. "I'm just glad you're back alive." Shade smiled. "And I'm glad that you're talking again." She looked away. Shade placed his hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright?" She nodded. "Yeah…" She only walked back to the couch and sat down, sinking into it. Shade took his katana sheathes off and placed them on the coffee table. Then he sat down next to Amy and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head onto his chest, resting. Shade grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He was glad that Amy was talking once more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DESTROYED?!" Jolt boomed throughout the lab full of scared scientists, cowering behind tables and machines. The infernape shook, standing in front of the infuriated jolteon. "S-sir, they were all d-destroyed…" Jolt growled before viciously wrapping his right hand around the scientist's neck, lifting him into the air. Jolt twisted his wrist, still gripping the scientist. A loud snap echoed in the lab, making all the scientists jump in fear. The infernape's neck was bent, his head facing the wall now. Jolt dropped the dead scientist onto the cold, concrete ground. He turned to face the other scientists. "WELL!? WHAT ELSE DO WE HAVE?!" A scientist slowly stood up, his legs quaking in fear. "S-sir?" "WHAT?" The venasaur scientist gulped. "We have a w-weapon I believe can stop Shade." Jolt walked up to the venasaur, towering over him. "Well? What is it?" The venasaur lifted a small iron cage off of a table. Inside was a small pink blob with two black dots for eyes. Jolt looked impressed. "I didn't think these came up to this high of an elevation." Jolt examined it closer. It simply jiggled around in the cage. "Me neither sir, I found it around back and I think it can fight off Shade." The venasaur let out a sigh of relief. Jolt took the cage from the venasaur's hand. He then laid his hand on the venasaur's shoulder, making him flinch. "Good work, you get a promotion." The venasaur was shocked now. "T-Thank you sir!" Jolt looked up at the other scientists. "This man is an example. Please me, and you will be rewarded!" Jolt clapped, thundering through the room once more, everyone jumping, especially the venasaur, who stood right next to the clap. "Now, keep working!" Everyone scattered, stumbling over each other, trying to rush to their appointed station. Jolt laughed as he walked out of the door, holding the cage. He held it up to his face, staring the pink blob in the eyes, almost as if he was intently staring into its soul. "You… You are the solution to my… _pest_ problem." He laughed once more before walking down the long, dimly lit, concrete hallway. He walked up to the jail cell and opened it. The vaporeon sat in the chair, still facing the wall. "What?" She growled out at him. "Oh, I'm just leaving this here, I'll come to get it, and have it kill the umbreon, known as your brother." The vaporeon sat in silence, waiting for the jolteon to leave. He dropped the cage in front of her and left, closing the cell door shut. The vaporeon smiled. "Hey, pssst! Thing!" She whispered to the pink blob. It turned to face her. "Listen to me…"

_3 hours later…_

Shade lay beside Amy on the couch, his head on her lap this time. He was watching the TV, some science show about what if the world was to explode. He had lost interest. "Amy?" Shade spoke after an hour of silence. "Yes Shade?" He sat up and looked Amy in the eyes. "Why were you pushing me away earlier?" Amy looked away, her face showed guilt. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to be alone, and… I know you were trying to help but…" She sighed. "I'm sorry." Shade wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok; I understand you wanted to be alone… but the silent treatment?" She shifted around in her seat. "Amy, I want you to know that I'm here for you." She smiled at him. Shade slowly moved his face closer to hers, their lips meeting in the middle. Time seemed to slow down to them. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away, desperate for air. They smiled. "Shade?" "Yeah?" Amy shifted around a little more. "Can you… not leave the house again for today?" Shade was confused. "Uhh… Why?" Amy lay against him, trying to bury her head in his chest. "I… get sad when you leave. Just the thought of you not coming back, it…" Shade ran his hand down the back of her head, comforting her. "Amy, I'm always gonna come back to you. You know this, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, but just the thought…" She wrapped her arms around him. "Just… promise that you'll stay. With me." Shade held her. "Of course I'll stay." Amy looked up. "Promise?" Shade nodded. "Until the end." She smiled, a tear of joy running down her face. "Thank you Shade." She buried her face in his chest, crying joyfully. He continued to rub the back of her head. He understood that she didn't want him to get hurt, especially now that her father was gone. He decided not to bring that up. Ever.

_2 hours later…_

Shade lay in his bed, cradling Amy in his arms. Darkness shrouded them as Amy's head slept on Shade's chest. He was in bliss. He wanted her to feel sure that he would always be by her side. He made sure she was secure in his arms, before falling into a nice, silent slumber.


	45. Peaceful Day

**Chapter 45: Peaceful Day**

Shade awoke to Amy's head resting on his chest, a smile stretching across her face. Shade slowly eased her head off of his chest. He sat up and went to stand, but two hands grabbed his wrist. He turned to see Amy holding onto his right wrist with both hands, her eyes still closed. "Amy, You're awake aren't you?" She only grinned, her eyes remaining closed. "You do know we have to get up and go to school right?" She shook her head and pulled Shade right back down next to her. "Well, looks like we're going to do this the hard way…" He wrapped both arms around Amy before rolling out of the bed, onto the floor, Amy's laughs filling the room. "Shade!" He let go and stood up. "Now you'll have to get up." She opened her eyes, smiling. "Ok, fine." She stood up as well. "Do we have to go to school?" Amy made a fake pout face. Shade only nodded. She sighed. "Fine, we'll go to school." Amy walked out the door of Shade's room and to hers. Shade turned to his dresser. "Ok, what to wear today?" He opened up a drawer in the middle and saw folded shirts piled on top of each other. "This'll do." He pulled out a black tee-shirt with a skull in the center, and slid it on. Then he opened up the bottom drawer and saw neatly folded jeans. He picked a dark, faded pair, and slid them on. Then he put on his black hoodie and slid into his gray sneakers. Happy with his choice of clothing, he walked out of his room and down the hall. He just felt happy today, maybe because he was playing with Amy not two minutes ago. He stood outside her room and entered. She stood with a shirt which had a red torso, and white sleeves. She also wore light blue jeans and white sneakers. "Ok, ready to go!" She also sounded happy. They both walked down the stairs and to the front door. They picked up their bags which sat along the wall, and headed out.

_3 minutes later…_

Shade was telling Amy about when he was younger at the military base while they walked down the sidewalk. "…Ok, so then I walked into the lab and picked up a glass tube with yellow liquids in it." Amy was smiling. "Then what?" "Then I launched it across the room, and it hit some poor motherfucker's crotch." Amy burst out laughing. "And the best part, it looked like he pissed himself!" Amy's face turned red from laughing. After she calmed down she spoke again. "What else happened?" Shade chuckled. "Then his crotch set itself on fire." Amy looked confused. "Come again?" "It was some weird mixture I found in the lab, and it set fire to his crotch." Amy shook her head. "What about you?" Shade asked. "I'm sure you did crazy things as a kid." Amy smiled. "Ok, well… when I was younger I tossed a frying pan into the face of one of the house guards." Shade smiled. "Who?" Amy shrugged. "I dunno, one of the larger ones though." A thought occurred to Shade. "Amy, why do you have house guards anyways?" "Hmm? Oh, well before I was born, the war with Jolt's army broke out and since my dad was second in command of the military, He thought that we could use some extra security. Thus, the house guards." Shade nodded.

_4 minutes later…_

Amy and Shade walked into the school, the foyer was empty. "Well, since we're early," Amy started. "I think we should…" "HEY! UMBREON!" They turned to see a group of houndoom and mightyena walking towards them. "Ahhh… fuck." Shade said before staring down the head of the group, the mightyena was standing in front. "Shade, was it?" He asked. "Yeah." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well, we wanted to give you something." Shade rolled his eyes. "And what might that be?" The mightyena reached into a bag, Shade got prepared for the worst. Then, the mightyena pulled out something yellow. Shade went to kick the mightyena but stopped when he saw what it was. It was a flyer for the boxing team. "Wait, I don't understand." Shade grabbed the paper and examined it carefully. "Well, since you managed to fend us off when we went to attack you, we thought that you'd make an excellent addition to the team." Shade was shocked. He was expecting a knife to come to out of the bag, not a flyer. "So, will you join?" Shade thought for a minute. "What's the catch?" The mightyena sighed. "Well, only problem is that the one who coaches us is… Mike." They all stood silent for a second. Shade then started to laugh. "Yeah… no." He said after laughing. "Look, I know you and him have some problems, but we could use you as an addition to our team." Shade only shook his head. "Well… could you at least think about it?" Shade sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it." He grumbled out. "Thanks. Well, we better get going." They all walked off. "I'm not giving that motherfucker the time of day." Shade slid the flyer into his bag. "Who? Mike or Brian?" Amy asked as they started down the hall. "Take your pick."

_3 hours later…_

Shade, Amy, Rob, and Sasha sat at a round brown lunch table in a bright room. Many other lunch tables surrounded, the room filled with noise. Sasha and Rob were talking to Amy about her father, while Shade focused on his lunch. He was eating some spicy chicken on top of white rice, a lemonade bottle to the side of his tray. He was giving Mike the evil eye from across the room. Most of lunch was just Shade staring down the Galade, while he stared at him back. Tension filled the space between them, considering they were on opposite ends of the cafeteria. "Shade?" Amy spoke. He turned to face her. "Ready to go?" He nodded, before emptying his scraps into a garbage can and walking out the double push doors, a mob of other students surrounding them.

_4 hours later…_

Shade and Amy sat at the house, sitting on the couch watching a TV series called 'LOST'. Shade and Amy were both getting really into it, until the end of the fourth episode when something else came on. "Damnit." Shade groaned. "I was really liking that show." Amy nudged closer to him. "Well… there are _other_ things we could do…" Shade turned to look at her, a smile across his face. "Oh?" She giggled before wrapping her arms around the back of his head, drawing him in closer for a kiss. Then, a triumphant yell made Shade jump, off the couch and onto the floor. Sasha and Rob stepped into the room. "Hi!" Sasha was peppy as always. "Damnit Sasha!" Shade yelled as he pulled himself up off of the floor. Rob spoke up. "Sorry Amigo, you know how she doesn't give warnings before she strikes." She glared at Rob, her eyes full of hatred, which only made Rob grin evilly. "So anyways, what are you two up to?" Shade sat on the couch again. "Oh, you know… just getting scared half to fucking death." Sasha grinned proudly. "Sorry! But I just love to barge into things!" Rob shook his head. "Calm the fuck down, Ms. Peppy." She turned to Rob. "Why you…" Shade coughed loudly, to alert the two that they were still in the room. "Yeah… so you two come to hang out? Or fight with each other?" Sasha cleared her throat. "We came to hang out!" They both sat down on the couch, Sasha next to Amy and Rob next to Shade. Amy and Sasha started talking as did Shade and Rob. "So Amigo, did you tell Amy about our encounter with that big _puto?_" Shade nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't go into further detail on it, didn't want to worry her too much." "Understandable."

_2 hours later…_

Rob and Sasha had finally left, leaving Shade and Amy to themselves. "Now…" Shade started. "Where were we?" Amy giggled as he slowly pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did to her, holding tightly. They rolled off the couch and onto the floor, not loosening grip on each other. Amy's tongue slid into Shade's mouth, thrashing around. Shade slid his tongue into her mouth, as well as rubbing the back of her head. "Shade…" Amy moaned out. He rolled them onto their sides, not letting go. After what seemed like hours, they pulled their lips away from each other for air. Amy laid her head against Shade's chest again, his hand rubbing through the fur on her head. All problems seemed to go away when she laid against him. She wished she could stay there forever. Unfortunately, that was not the case. "Come on Amy." Shade sat up, but Amy pushed him onto his back again. "No." She smiled as she pressed her face closer to his chest. Shade sighed. "Amy, we can't lay on the floor." She looked up at him with a content face, which read that she didn't want to move. "Fine, we'll play this game again." Shade rolled over, Amy was on bottom now. He pulled himself up, her clinging to his shoulders. "Come on." He lifted her into a piggyback position and walked up the stairs. She groaned. "You're no fun…" He smiled. "Good." They walked into Shade's room, where he then closed his door and crawled onto his bed, Amy still attached to his back. She let her grip go and crawled under Shade's arm, pressing herself against Shade. Besides Rob and Sasha barging in, it was a peaceful day overall for them.


	46. A Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**** Whats up you guys/gals? I apologize for the long break, but I wanted to get this chapter just right for you readers. Yep, you guessed right. The moment you've all been waiting for. ENJOY! (P.S. This is my first ever lemon, so please don't judge me if it's bad.)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES A LEMON (A.K.A STRAIGHT SEX) BETWEEN SHADE AND AMY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16**

**Chapter 46: A Burning Passion**

Amy slowly stirred in the night, a warm feeling in between her legs. She slowly lifted her head up, seeing Shade lapping at her soaking wet womanhood. Her panties were around her ankles. She moaned at the pleasure and bit her lower lip, all while clenching her eyes shut. The pleasure was too great for her, she wouldn't last much longer. The more she tossed and turned, the more she felt unable to move. This new feeling was indescribable for her. She opened her eyes to a blurred vision, almost unable to see anything now. "Shade…" She moaned, her muscles jerking in different directions. Shade plunged his tongue inside, spreading her folds apart. She gasped, biting her lower lip harder, her vision almost completely blurred out. "Ahhh! Shade!" She screamed as she arched her back, her head and feet pushing into the bed.

Amy awakened from the dream, opening her eyes to the darkness of the ceiling. Her heart was beating frantically, thinking of what just happened. She looked down to see Shade's arm draping protectively around her, his grip as tight as the Jaws of Life. Amy wiggled free of his grip, sliding out of his arm. She then lifted up the blanket to see her bottom half. "Oh dear…" She said to herself shyly. A small wet spot rested on her nightgown, right where her crotch was. "Oh no, I can't be doing this now…" Her nethers were burning; she must have been going in heat. Amy needed to relieve herself now. "No, I can't do this in Shade's bed." She looked over towards the sleeping umbreon whom she loved. The sight of him right now drove her hormones into a burning frenzy. "I guess I can quickly do something, and then I'll clean up the mess." She sighed quietly as she pushed herself to the foot of the bed, trying not to wake Shade up. She let her legs hang off the bed frame, and slowly slid a hand down her white lace panties. She bit her lower lip as to not moan, the mere touch of her womanhood relieved so much burning. This wasn't the first time her hormones had acted up, so she knew how to make some of the burning stop herself. She bit her lip harder as she slid two fingers into her folds, spreading them apart. She let out a hot breath and slowly slid in, and out of herself. She let out a moan, her hand reliving a ton of the burning. After a while, she slid in a third finger to get more pleasure. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. She started to fantasize, fantasize about if Shade was doing this to her. "Ahhh… Shade…" She moaned out to the room, not even aware that such loud noises were escaping her lips. Amy slowly brought her hand underneath her nightgown and slid it up to her breast. "Ahh…" Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Shade doing all of this, she was turned on incredibly. She was so into it, that she didn't even hear how loud she was being. Luckily, the walls of each room are soundproof. Except to the people inside.

Shade slowly opened his eyes, a loud moan waking him. He stirred a bit until he was able to roll onto his back. He rubbed his eyes, tiredness coursing through his body. He kept his eyes closed. He wondered where Amy was, since he hadn't felt her under his arm when he rolled onto his back. He figured that she went into her own room. Moans still filled the air. He was going to sit up and investigate, but since he was tired, he dismissed them as him just hearing random shit. "Shade…" A moan softly said. His eyes shot open. No way had he imagined that, it sounded too real, sounded like… Amy? He slowly sat up, and saw a glaceon sitting at the foot of the bed. His bare chest felt sore, and his eyes were heavy. "Ah… Shade…" Amy closed her eyes and leaned her head back, unaware of the umbreon watching her. "_Is she…? She couldn't be…"_ Shade dismissed the thought of what she could possibly be doing, but he heard her call his name out again. "Shade…" He saw that one of her hands was in between her legs, and another under her nightgown. "_Is she… Masturbating? To me?"_ This was not what Shade expected to see at two thirty in the morning. He cautiously slid closer to her, trying not to shake the bed or make any noise. Her breathing was heavy, and a small puddle formed at her feet. Shade saw that her eyes were closed, and her tongue was stuck out. She was in pure bliss right now. She also looked somewhat pained as well. Shade took a quiet, but deep breath. He was going to try something.

Amy didn't notice the umbreon slowly moving along the bed, slowly to her. Then, she felt an extra hand slide down her panties. She gasped loudly, shock and tension filling her body. She was going to scream, but she saw that the hand belonged to an umbreon. "S-Shade?" She was nervous, her creaking voice showed that. "Yes Amy, it's me. Looked like you needed some… help." He pressed his lips to her neck and started to kiss. He also slid two of his fingers into her slit, keeping a constant motion. His other hand decided to wander up her night gown, and slowly slid along her stomach, upwards. He gently grabbed one of her breasts. "Ahh!" This took her completely by surprise. "Arceus Amy, I only just started and you're already soaking wet." Shade said in a shocked tone. He ran his tongue down her neck, causing her to shutter. Her legs crossed over one another, Shade's hand still in her panties. He started to grab her breast a little more forcefully. She gasped once more at this force. "_Ahhh…"_ Amy thought to herself. "_He's so skilled… He must really know what he's doing!"_

"_I have no idea what I'm doing…" _ Shade thought to himself. His hand slowly moved up from her panties and slid his other hand down from her blouse. Amy was panting. "Shade… That was wonderful." He smirked. "Glad you liked it." She looked down and blushed. "Well, well, looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it." She was now smirking as well. "Huh?" Shade looked down, and saw the head of his throbbing length sticking out of the waistband of his boxers. He blushed deeply. "Here," Amy placed both hands on his chest and slowly pushed him onto his back, his head sinking into a fluffy, white pillow. She then gripped both sides of the boxers and pulled them down along his legs. She pulled them off and threw them to the floor. She saw his length, fully erect. Her blush grew deeper. She slowly gripped the base of it, getting a gasp from Shade. "Amy, what are you d…" He gasped harder, feeling Amy's lips wrap around the tip. His breathing became slow and heavy. "A-Amy…" He moaned. Her ice cold breath surrounded his length. The cold was arousing him more, his moans growing louder. Amy slowly lowered her head down onto his length. Shade's vision became blurred; the pleasure was nothing he had ever experienced before. "Ohh… Amy…" She giggled at his moans, lowering herself down more. She almost reached the base before she couldn't take any more in. She slowly rose her head up, and lowered it again, bobbing up and down continuously. "Ahh…" Shade squirmed a bit. She sped up her bobbing speed a bit, her motions constant. She was nervous, considering the fact that she had never done this before. Shade appeared pleased to her though, so she thought she was doing a good job. Her speed increased substantially over time. Shade didn't think he could last much longer. "A-Amy… I'm about to…" Amy finished by dropping downwards. Shade let out a groan and arched his back, spraying his warm seed down her throat. She pulled away, catching her breath. She was surprised at how good it tasted. She giggled nervously. "E-Enjoy it?" She asked just as nervous. Shade slowly raised his head, grinning. "Y-Yeah." Amy slowly rose up. They both sat there on the bed, silently. Within seconds, Amy felt herself on her back; Shade hovered over her, his hands pinning her on her shoulders and a grin on his face. Amy giggled and squirmed. "Shade!" she playfully said. Shade started kissing her neck, trailing to her cheek. She moaned lustfully, her body falling limp. Shade ran his hand down to the bottom of her nightgown, and then the other hand to the other end of the nightgown. He pulled away from her face to lift up her nightgown. He slipped it off of her and discarded it to the side. All that was on her now was her bra and soaked panties. "Shade…" She moaned. Shade slid his hands behind her back, slowly making their way to the bra strap. His hands fumbled around trying to undo the hook. He pressed his lips back against Amy's, still struggling with the bra strap. Amy giggled. "Here…" She reached behind her back and a click noise was made. She nervously slid off her bra, onto the floor. Her breasts were exposed now. Her face was red from blushing. Shade chuckled. "What's funny?" Amy asked nervously. "You look cuter when you blush." Shade responded before sliding his tongue down her neck. Her blush grew redder, as she shuddered from Shade's tongue. They rolled around until Amy was on top of Shade. She slid off her panties, throwing them to the side. She hesitantly lifted herself up, lining her entrance with Shade's tip. "Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. "Yes Shade, I want… no, need this." Shade nodded. "Ok. This is gonna hurt a bit." She slowly lowered herself down onto his length. It slowly went deeper until it felt some resistance. It was her hymen. She gave Shade a nod, before he smiled. He flipped her over until he was above her again. He passionately kissed her neck, slowly pushing against her hymen. She bit down into his shoulder, pain going through her lower body. With a little more pressure he broke through Amy's virginity, receiving a low whine from her. She bit down harder on Shade's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. "Are you ok Amy?" She nodded, her eyes closed. She bit down a little harder, forgetting that her teeth were digging into Shade's shoulder. He didn't mind it though. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. He slowly pushed into, and out of her, creating a pattern. He ground against her, sending her hormones into maximum overdrive. Shade desired this as well. He wanted to thrash into her, roughly. But he managed to control himself as not to hurt her; although he was sure she wanted it too. He started to pick up his speed, receiving more moans from her. He bucked into her, her legs wrapping around him. "Ahh…! Shade!" Amy moaned out. She felt her juices leaking onto the sheets, mixing in with the blood from her broken hymen. Shade picked up his speed gradually; his control over the part of him which wanted rough sex was dwindling. Amy was enjoying it; but she wanted more. She started to grind against him, signaling she wanted it faster. Shade remained at the same speed. She was confused. She bucked against him harder, hoping that he felt it this time. He didn't speed up. In fact, he was starting to slow down. "Shade…?" She asked nervously, thinking something was wrong. Shade only grinned at her. She was starting to get frustrated. "Please Shade! Fuck me harder!" Amy screamed out. Shade chuckled. He finally increased his speed, bucking into her wildly. She was in bliss. Her juices leaked onto the sheets more and more, her vision began to blur. "Yes Shade!" Amy was in heaven right now. Shade sped up more, the bed almost rocked. "Oh… Yes!" She dug her teeth into Shade's shoulder again without realizing it, digging her claws into the pillow behind her head. "Ahh… Amy, I don't know how much longer I'll last!" Shade spoke, bucking into her hips. "I don't think I'll last much longer either!" Amy screamed wiggling beneath him. Shade's speed increased. The bed was definitely rocking now, Amy's vision not only blurred, but it shook like an earthquake. She moved her hands from the pillow to Shade's back. He grunted. "Amy… I'm gonna cum!" She pulled away from his shoulder. "Fuck! Me too." Shade pressed his lips to hers, their eyes closed. Shade let out a grunt, Amy let out a scream, both muffled by each other's lips. They pulled away, Shade's back arching. His warm, sticky seed shot into Amy, as her juices pushed back against it, still filling her womb. She dug her claws into Shade's back, leaving scratch marks. She felt his seed swishing around inside of her stomach like water in a jug, filling her. She lifted off of Shade's length and rolled onto her back next to him, panting. Sweat poured off of their foreheads, they looked like they just hiked up a mountain without a break. Amy slowly moved her head onto her favorite pillow, Shade's chest. She pressed against it, his arm draping over her. "T-That was amazing Shade." Amy spoke softly, her muscles sore. Shade chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed." She sat up and looked at him. "By the way, why did you slow down when I asked you to speed up?" Shade shrugged lying down. "I dunno. Probably because I wanted to hear you beg for it." Amy looked surprised. "That sounded cynical." Shade sat up next to her. "Says the one who sucked my shoulder dry of blood." Amy looked confused. She looked at Shade's right Shoulder which was completely covered in blood. She was shocked. She started speaking frantically. "Oh, Arceus. I'm sorry Shade, I-I didn't mean to…"

"Amy."

"I never meant to do that! I only wanted to…"

"Amy."

"I was just…" Shade cut her off by kissing her on the lips. He held it there for a good two minutes before pulling away. Tears streamed down her face. "It's ok Amy. I didn't mind it. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it rough." He licked her cheeks, removing the tears. They tasted salty, but he didn't mind. "I-I didn't hurt you?" Amy asked. "No, I'm fine. Just warn me next time, I need to get my body armor on if you're gonna be this rough." Shade slumped back into the pillow. "Ha ha… Very funny." Amy lay on his chest again. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Shade. Good night." He kissed her on the cheek before falling into a deep, and blissful sleep next to his new mate.

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Remember, this is my first lemon, so don't send me too much hate mail. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Bye!**


	47. Taken to Base

**Author's Note: ****HELLO! I'm sorry I couldn't post a new chapter immediately after the last one, but I have been busy with some shit. But Now, I BRING YOU CHAPTER 47!**

**Chapter 47: Taken To Base**

Shade opened his eyes to a small amount of light shining through the blinds. He sat up slowly; happy as he remembered what happened last night. He looked next to him to see Amy laying there. Asleep with a smile on her face. He made his way out of bed and a pain shot through his body. "Damnit…" He said in pain. He also felt tired, probably from waking up early to "help" Amy with her heat. He started to get dressed. He then was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and no shoes. He walked out his bedroom door and made his way down the hall. He stopped, seeing a shadow coming around the corner. One of the house guards turned the corner. But something was different about this one. He was wearing a ski mask. _"None of the guards are supposed to wear ski masks…"_ Shade thought to himself. "Hey!" He yelled to the guard. "Who are you?" The guard only kept walking closer. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Shade took a step forward. Then the guard pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Shade and pulled the trigger twice. Two tranquilizer darts lodged themselves in Shade's stomach. He gasped desperately for air, as his legs grew wobbly and weak. He fell onto his stomach. He tried to crawl forward, but his strength was slowly going away. The guard was now standing over Shade. It was all happening so fast. "Who… Who are you…?" Shade asked weakly. The guard pulled off his mask and shock overcame Shade's frigid body. It was Jolt. "Sweet dreams Shade." Shade tried to reach for Jolt's leg, but his entire body fell limp. His vision began to blur. Then everything went black.

"I can't believe that worked." Jolt said aloud to himself. "I knew doing things myself was the way to go. Now for the girl…" He was going to walk up to Shade's room, but a smell stopped him. It was a smell coming off of Shade. He smelled like sweat. "What the hell did you do Shade?" Jolt shrugged and continued to the door. He knocked twice. "Just a minute!" Amy yelled. "I'm getting dressed!" Jolt remembered that this was Shade's room. "Getting dressed? In his room? And he smells like sweat… did they…? No way…" The door slowly opened. "Yes? What is…?" Amy immediately recognized Jolt from the description Shade gave. "No, stay awa…" He fired three tranquilizer darts into her stomach. She stumbled backwards and then fell onto the ground. Her eyes closed. Jolt laughed to himself. This was **too **easy. "Now…" He carried Amy over one of his shoulders and Shade over the other. "_I've got a feelin'…" _Jolt sung to himself walking to the open window of Shade's room. He jumped out, still carrying the two on his shoulders. He landed on his feet, and small cloud of smoke shooting out from beneath him. "_…That tonight's gonna be a good night…" _Jolt walked into the forest behind the house. He shortly after found a dirt road which he followed up a small hill. At the top of the hill, was a military jeep. He flung the two into the jeeps backseat and jumped into the driver's seat. He slammed down the gas pedal, speeding forward down the path. He laughed to himself as he drove. He had just committed a double kidnapping. At eight in the morning.

Shade slowly awoke, groaning as he opened his eyes. Not like he could see much though. A brown sack was placed over his head. "Where the hell am I?" He tried squinting to try to see through the sack, but it only gave him a headache. "Fucking…" "Shade!" A voice yelled out. It was Amy's voice. "Shade is that you?!" She sounded frantic. "Amy I'm here…" He remained composed. "Shade, I'm scared. Where are we?" He heard her tremble in her voice. "Calm down Amy." He figured that if she was calm, then things would be a lot easier. "Ok Amy, I need you to tell me, do you see anything?" There was a long silence. "N-No. I think there's a sack over my head." Shade sighed. He was expecting as much. "Ok, well then we're just gonna have to…" Footsteps echoed from somewhere. They slowly got closer and closer. "Shade? Who's that?" Amy asked, still frantic. "Amy, no matter what you hear, just stay silent ok?" He needed her to not burst anything out that could make their captors angry. The sound of a metal door opening echoed through the room. "Well, well, look what we got here…" Too deep to be Jolt's voice. Shade felt the bag being torn from his head, leaving a carpet burn mark along his neck. A muscular mienshao wearing combat armor stood over him. Shade realized that there were metal handcuffs around his wrists. And his arms were behind a metal chair. The mienshao spoke. "You weren't to hard to catch huh? Well, boss sure made it sound easy." Shade chuckled. "I guarantee you; I'm not easy to catch. He only got me because it was morning, and I was exhausted." The mienshao laughed. "Ha! You don't look so tough. You know, I could probably break you with one arm tied…" Shade tore free of his handcuffs and whipped his arm around, sending the mienshao into the wall. He noticed a fire axe leaning against the wall, so he firmly held it in a battle position. The mienshao charged at him, but Shade slashed down with the axe, cutting the mienshao's right arm off. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor. "Now…" Shade spoke softly. "What was that you were saying about beating me with one arm?" then, the mienshao died. Shade turned to Amy, who sat in a similar metal chair. He walked over to her and undid her handcuffs. Then he carefully took the bag off of her head. She jumped up and hugged him. "Shade… T-Thank you…" He smiled. "Don't mention it. I'm your body guard, remember?" She smiled back at him. "Okay, but how are we going to get out of here without being noticed?" Shade looked to the far side of the room. He saw a bunch of lockers lined up. He grinned. "Don't worry. I have an idea…"

_Half an hour later…_

Shade and Amy were now wearing full guard armor. They both slide on ski masks as to hide their identities. "Ready Amy?" he asked her. She only nodded. "Ok, if we run into guards, then let me do the talking. Ok?" She nodded again. "Alright… let's go."They both walked out into the long concrete hallway. The dim lights flickered. Shade slowly walked through the halls, Amy moving a bit faster. She stopped and turned to him. "Shade? Are you alright?" He shook his head. "Sorry, it's just been… so long since I've been here. I'm just…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Shade. Now come on. We gotta get out of here." Shade chuckled. "Who said we're leaving here yet?" Amy was confused. "What? You **want **to stay here?" He shook his head again. "No, but Jolt needs to die first." She was confused even further. "But, we have a chance to escape! Why should we dwindle here while…" A pair of guards started down the hall. "Shh!" Shade said. "Guards. Remember, let me do the talking." They approached Shade and Amy. "Hey you two, have you seen Tom around?" Shade spoke to them in a fake accent. "Lazy bastards probably down in the cellar, drinking all the beer again." The one guard laughed. "Ha! Thanks, uhh… Wait who are y…?" Shade pulled a combat knife out from his boot and lunged forward.


	48. An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note: ****yeah, so again sorry for the long pause before. But now that I'm back… SHIT WILL HAPPEN! Good or bad you may ask? Well, just read on to find out. Or you may already be reading the story. Do any of you actually read these Author's Notes? Oh well, carry on!**

**Chapter 48: An Eye For An Eye**

Shade lunged forward with the combat knife, digging it into the first guard's throat. The second one went to raise his gun, but Shade tore it from the strap and smashed it over the guards head, killing him. Their lifeless bodies dropped. "SHADE!" Amy cried out. "What?" He turned to her casually almost as if nothing had happened. "You said you were going to **talk** to them! Not kill them!" Shade shrugged. "The asswipe asked too many questions. He was getting suspicious."She face palmed herself. "Fine, but no more killing alright? The guards will get even more suspicious if bodies are lying everywhere." He nodded. "No promises." They both started down the hall again, Shade clutched his combat knife tightly, waiting for Jolt to lurch out of the shadows. Amy walked beside him, nervous. If she never saw this place again, it would be too soon. Finally, they came up on a steel door. "Ok…" Shade started. "This should be the lab. Follow my lead." He took a deep breath… and then kicked the steel door off of its hinges. The door flew into the wall, leaving a large crack in a long window. They both walked in. The lab was empty of people. But all the gear was still there. "Wow…" Amy was amazed. "Look at all this stuff! This technology is four years ahead of us! Shade did you ever…?" Shade had a blank stare on his face. "S-Shade? Is everything all right?" He stared off into the room. "This…" Was all he said. He walked forward, stepping on dropped papers and broken pieces of glass, crunching beneath the combat boot he wore. He approached a long stone table with leather straps on it. Above it, were long metal arms holding large needles and iron balls. "This… This is what made me what I am. This made me a super soldier." Amy approached behind him. "You remember anything about that day?" He nodded and smiled, not taking his eyes off of the table. "How could I forget? Let's see, there was the anticipation and anxiety beforehand, then the unbearable pain…" The smile was gone. "Pain…" He repeated once. "No one… should have to endure that… ever." He slowly rose his fist up, as intending to smash it into the table, breaking it. Before he could, a voice spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Shade." Shade turned around, a boot smashing into his face, sending him over the table, and into the wall. Amy shrieked. Shade forced himself up and saw Jolt, his hand wrapped around Amy's neck, holding her in the air. "So…" Jolt spoke calmly. "This is the girl causing me and Shade so much trouble? Pathetic. You are a toothpick, and can be snapped like one as well." Shade pulled out his combat knife. "Put her down Jolt!" He screamed through the lab. "Why did you do this Shade? I had great things planned for you. But no, just because I killed your parents, you have to turn on me? Why Shade? Why?" Shade clutched the knife tighter. "Normally, that would piss someone off. Now I'll repeat myself again. PUT. HER. DOWN." Jolt smiled. "No." Shade was furious. "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!" Jolt was furious too. "You want me to put her down? Fine!" He threw Amy against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "YOU BITCH!" Shade lunged at Jolt knife in hand, and slashed down, cutting through Jolts vest. Jolt raised his foot up, smashing into Shade's jaw. He then grabbed Shade by the throat and held him up. "Remember Shade? When I tossed you like a ragdoll out of the…" Shade slammed his foot into Jolt's face, making Jolt drop him. Then Shade punched Jolt in the stomach, sending him into a table, breaking it. "You need to stop living in the past Jolt. Maybe then you'd have a chance at beating me." Jolt stood up and scoffed. He then Charged Shade into a table that had tons of letters and a few Bunsen burners. Jolt locked Shade's arms behind his back and slowly pushed his face closer to the Bunsen burner that was on. "Burn Shade! BURN!" Shade tried moving his feet, but they were trapped in place. And the fire was getting closer and closer. Shade wiggled one of his arms free and reached out. He grabbed something metal, and spun around, stabbing it into Jolt's right eye. Shock overcame the jolteons body. Shade saw that he had stabbed his eye with a letter opener. Jolt released Shade, and slowly stumbled backwards, making no noise at all. He slowly reached up, and grabbed the handle of the letter opener. He slowly pulled it out, blood spewing out onto the floor. Shade was disgusted. "How…? How are you still…?" Jolt smiled. "Alive? Well, I'd love to tell you…" Jolt grabbed Shade by the neck and held him up above the ground. "But… it'd be much easier to just kill you." Shade gagged desperately for air. Jolt only gripped harder. "Now Shade, I'll make sure you…" "NO!" Amy ran forward grabbing a small green glass tube off of a table. She smashed it into Jolt's face, shattering it, and sending the green liquid all over Jolt's face. He dropped Shade and stumbled to the side, grunting. "You bitch!" He clutched the left side of his face, which was slowly burning away. "Don't be mad at her Jolt." Shade spoke softly. He then grabbed a different green tube and smashed it into the other side of Jolt's face, burning it even further. "FUCK!" He shouted out. "I was going to do the same thing anyways." Shade finished. Jolt kicked Amy against the wall once more. Shade punched Jolt in the mouth, sending blood into the air, and knocking him back. Jolt started to pull something out of his vest. It was a grenade! Jolt went to throw it at Shade, but he grabbed Jolt's wrist mid throw. Jolt released the grenade too early because of this, making it go past Shade. He kicked Jolt in the kneecap, twisting his leg. The jolteon dropped onto the ground in pain. "Fuck you…" Shade pulled out his combat knife, intending to stab through Jolt's skull. But then the grenade exploded. Then there was a scream. Amy's scream.


	49. Escape Isn't Easy

**Chapter 49: Escape Isn't Easy**

Shade turned around to the area of explosion. He saw a large burn mark on the floor, towards the entrance to the lab. And by the burn mark, was Amy. Laying on the ground, unconscious. "AMY!" Shade dropped his combat knife and ran over to her. He dropped to his knees immediately. The armor she wore was ripped up and charred. There was a small amount of blood on her face. "Amy…" Shade lifted her into his arms; tears began to form at his eyes. Jolt slowly pushed himself to his feet. He stood tall and watched the dramatic scene in front of him. Then, he began to laugh. "You… You're her bodyguard. Aren't you?" Shade's tears dropped onto Amy's armor. "Y-Yes." Jolt began to laugh again. "Well… You Failed her! You let her get hurt, on your watch! You call yourself a bodyguard? You're a failure!" Shade's tears dropped down more. "You couldn't protect her! Let alone protect your family…" Shade let Amy go and spun around. He tore the marble top off of a lab table and held it above his head. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed. But Jolt was no longer there. It was almost as if he dashed out of the room as soon as he said that last sentence. In his frustration, Shade screamed and threw the marble top forward. It smashed through the wall, plummeting down the mountainside. He turned back to Amy. "Amy…" He dropped down beside her, his tears falling constantly from his face. "I'm sorry Amy… I'm so sorry…" He placed two fingers to her neck. He felt a pulse. It was a faint pulse, but a pulse. "Thank Arceus." He lifted her into his arms and stood up. He started to walk out the door and down the hall. He thought of many questions as he walked. "_Will Amy be alright?" "How will her mother react?" "Do they even realize we're gone?" "How will we get home?" _He was mainly concerned on Amy most of all. He was almost to a door that said exit, but then a gun was pressed to his head. "Surrender yourself! NOW!" A tyranitar screamed at him. Two more guards with pistols came up from behind and pointed the guns to Shade. He was not in the mood for this shit. He slowly and carefully placed Amy on the ground. Then he turned to the tyranitar. "Get on the ground!" The tyranitar screamed. Shade took a deep breath… then pulled the AK-47 from the tyranitar and pulled him onto the ground. He repeated smashed the butt end of the gun into the back of the tyranitar's head. He completely ignored the tyranitar's cries of pain. Eventually, the tyranitar stopped moving. Shade smashed the gun through the tyranitar's skull before looking up to the two other guards. Their legs shook with fear, and their eyes were full of it too. "Run. Now." Shade said softly and angrily. The guards threw their pistols in the air, screaming like little girls, and then turned around and ran. Shade pulled the gun from the tyranitar's skull and pointed it down the long hallway. Then he pulled down the trigger. The two guards were dead before they hit the floor. Shade dropped the gun onto the ground and picked Amy back up. He continued down the hall and stopped at the metal door. He smashed his foot into it, sending it flying outward. He looked outside the base. A large snow covered parking lot filled with military Jeeps sat there, the constant snow falling down onto the vehicles. He walked out, the cold snow hitting his head, cooling him. Amy groaned in pain. "Shade…" Her voice was rough and weak. "Shhh…." Shade whispered to her. "Save your strength Amy." He walked out to a jeep and placed Amy in the passenger seat. She groaned again. Shade sat himself in the driver's seat and started the car. Then an alarm blared through the sky, its sound was ear piercing. "FUCK!" Shade yelled. He slammed down on the gas pedal and the car roared forward. He smashed through a gate and turned down the slippery road. He was heading down to safety.

Jolt walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door. He was now wearing an eye patch. He walked on the top of a tower, and walked to the railing. He was carrying a PSG1 sniper rifle over his shoulder. He looked down at the path for the Jeeps. He saw Shade driving one down the slippery road. He positioned the sniper on the railing and pointed it at the path. "Not that easy to escape Shade." He pulled the trigger, allowing the gunshot to echo throughout the sky. He watched through the scope as the bullet blew out Shade's tire, sending him swerving down the road. The glaceon remained unconscious. He was desperately trying to gain control of the vehicle. It then veered off to the left, smashing through railing and down the side of the mountain. "Not that easy…"

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about this chapter being so short. But I promised myself that I'd get this chapter done today, and I'm in a rush. I need to prepare for my graduation tomorrow! I'll be celebrating most of the day, so dont expect another chapter tomorrow. Well, blah blah crazy shit, blah blah, REVIEW!**


End file.
